


Sentiment

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, background Clintasha
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Odehrává se během Lokiho invaze na New York, akorát se dvěma zásadními rozdíly. První, že Tony s Lokim se již dávno znají, ačkoli se léta neviděli. Druhý, že Lokimu se v Německu podařilo uprchnout i s iridiem. Avengers musí Lokiho zastavit a získat Clinta zpět. Ovšem Tonymu ve splnění úkolu brání jeden dlouho potlačovaný cit, který vše neskutečně komplikuje - sentiment.[Kromě Frostiron v budoucnu možná i Clintasha.]





	1. Prolog

Čekal na smluveném místě a nedočkavě se rozhlížel. Hustý les za ním končil vysokým útesem, do něhož v nočním tichu narážely vlny moře. Úchvatný výhled obohacený svitem úplňkového měsíce, jehož paprsky se střetávaly s vodní hladinou a protkávaly ji stříbrnými pásky.

Dvaadvacetiletý génius Anthony Edward Stark setrvával na místě, kde by ho nikdo nehledal. Auto ponechal daleko před lesem a na útes, kde les končil, došel pěšky. Trasu znal nazpaměť, zvládl by sem dojít i poslepu, což se mu ve tmě hodilo a dost se tomu podobalo.

Žádní novináři, kamery či cokoli dalšího. Žádný otravný bulvár. Proto vyčkával právě zde, na tomto zdánlivě romantickém místě, kde se vyhnul veškerému ruchu. Místo setkání však zvolili hlavně z praktických důvodů, a převážně aby utajili, že se scházejí.

Stýkali se spolu tajně již rok, což bylo nejdéle, kdy s někým udržoval vztah. Ale navzdory všem rozlišnostem a zdánlivým problémům spolu vycházeli. Rozuměl si s ním lépe, než s kýmkoli jiným, jako kdyby našel spřízněnou duši.

Možná i proto souhlasil, že si ho vezme.

Bylo to neskutečně šílené. On, známý playboy, mladý a úspěšný vynálezce, syn miliardáře Howarda Starka, nebyl pověstný pro dlouhodobé vztahy. Nelákaly ho, netoužil po nich, v dětství ho navíc neprovázel zrovna nejlepší model perfektní rodiny, a to se na něm podepsalo, ať už vědomě nebo ne. I přesto souhlasil.

Na druhou stranu, Loki nebyl jen tak někdo. Nebyl člověk, ovšem právě možná díky tomu se rozhodl do toho s ním jít.

Potkali se před rokem skutečnou náhodou a málem ho to stálo život. Sám netušil jak, ale nějak se mu podařilo dostat se do přestřelky s policií, kterou Loki omylem vyvolal. Kde kdo by mohl tvrdit, že za střelnou ránu do nohy, kdy se pletl tam, kam neměl, si mohl sám, ale upřímně – co očekávali, když na Tonyho Starka křičeli, ať vypadne z nebezpečného prostoru? 

Schytal kulku, která patřila Lokimu, do pravého stehna. Stál u rohu budovy, takže ho nikdo neviděl, a výkřik utlumila Lokiho ruka, zatímco ho zatahoval do jedné polorozpadlé budovy.

Samozřejmě, že se zkoušel bránit, ale on s ním jednoduše mrsknul o zem a vzápětí se skláněl nad ním, držel ruce na ráně, kde se objevovalo zelené světlo.

Tony si původně myslel, že blázní kvůli ztrátě krve. Pocit ještě zesílil, když cítil, že krvácení ustává, rána se mu navíc zaceluje a léčí, jako kdyby nikdy žádná nebyla.

Tehdy na něj jen zíral, jelikož neměl ponětí, co se právě stalo, a dožadoval se odpovědí, které také dostal.

Strávili v té budově noc plnou vysvětlování a přesvědčování o tom, že se jedná o skutečnost a ne fikci, že magie opravdu existuje. Noc, během níž se dozvěděl, kým Loki je a jak se mu podařilo dostat se do střetu s muži zákona.

Nevěřil mu, že je princ z cizího světa, navíc bůh, ale… ale. Loki ho přesvědčil. Podal mu důkazy, které svědčily o pravdě. Bohovy znalosti a schopnosti zkrátka nebyly běžné.

A Tony chtěl vědět víc. Chtěl vědět _všechno_. Důvod, proč byl Loki na Zemi, mu napomáhal. Prý za trest dočasně vyhnán, aby se naučil světa lidí. Kdo by pro to byl vhodnější než samotný Stark? Milerád ho u sebe ubytoval a ukázal mu lidské dovednosti i vlastnosti.

Takže se stalo, že si boha ubytoval u sebe a vzájemně poznávali jiné světy.

I když byl mág odvolán zpět na Ásgard, navštěvoval ho. Stýkali se spolu velmi často, možná častěji, než by bylo zdrávo, ale oběma ho vyhovovalo.

Netušil, jak, ale nějakým způsobem se postupem času dostali do bodu, kdy se zasnoubili.

S Lokim si rozuměl. Princ byl snad nejinteligentnější člověk, kterého za svůj život potkal. Měli stejný smysl pro humor a špičkování s urážkami patřilo na denní pořádek, vycházeli spolu skvěle a Loki mu navíc pomáhal s mnoha vynálezy. A co víc, v posteli byl opravdový bůh a nikdo se mu nevyrovnal.

Díky kouzlům spolu navíc mohli trávit čas i na veřejnosti, aniž by kdokoli cokoli tušil. Koho by taky napadlo pátrat po něčem mimozemském. Ostatní lidé na večírcích viděli, že si klasicky vybírá slečnu, s níž stráví noc a potom už ji v životě neuvidí, ale ve skutečnosti pokaždé sahal po přeměněném bohovi lží. Magie byla způsob, jak se jim podařilo jejich vztah utajit, média se navíc starala převážně o filmu, kterou poměrně nedávno převzal a musel dokázat, že do rodiny Starků opravdu patří…

Tony zatřepal hlavou, aby se zbavil myšlenek na práci. Opřel se o strom, vzhlížeje k nebi posetém hvězdami. Mimo město jich šlo vidět mnohem více, ačkoli Ásgarďan tvrdil, že i tak jich je ze Země vidět zoufale málo.

Loki k přesunům nevyužíval Bifröst, nýbrž tajné cesty mezi jednotlivými světy. Vytrácel se za pozemšťanem častěji, než by bylo komukoli z Ásgardu po chuti, ale nikdo o tom nevěděl a v království byli zvyklí, že se ztratí i na několik dní, aniž by o sobě dal někomu vědět. Dokázal se skrýt i před strážcem mostu Heimdallem a využíval toho naplno, protože jeho zraku neunikl snad nikdo jiný.

Mladý vynálezce věnoval krátký pohled svému prstenu. V tom slabém světle nešel moc vidět, ale on věděl, jak vypadá. Šlo rozhodně o neobvyklý zásnubní prsten, jak už u Lokiho bývalo zvykem, a díky tomu jej mohl nosit i v době, kdy ho nekryla kouzla, aniž by se bál odhalení. Měl tvar dvou propletených hadů a zevnitř byl malými runami vyrytý nápis. Nedokázal určit, z čeho byl prsten vyrobený, materiál nepocházel ze Země, ale již od pohledu působil velmi draze. Loki byl navíc člen královské rodiny.

Ano, na toto téma vedli debaty velmi často. Vzali v potaz i fakt, že Tony byl smrtelník. Když ho tehdy Loki žádal o ruku, nejprve namítal, ovšem bůh tvrdil, že na tom trvá a tak to i chce, takže ustal a prostě ho přijal. Bůh měl vše vymyšlené a připravené, byl odhodlaný z Ásgardu odejít úplně.

Tony se znova rozhlédl kolem, začínal mít obavy. Bůh už tady dávno měl být. Nestalo se něco? Při té představě se otřásl, nelíbila se mu.

Čekal. Bůh nebyl nedochvilný, ale zpozdit se může každý. Ovšem když se noc přehoupla v den, už čekat nemohl. Loki se neukázal. Neukázal se ani následující dny, týdny či měsíce.

Nevěděl, proč nepřišel, ale představoval si jen to nejhorší. Bylo to všechno jen hloupý trik, na který naletěl? Rozmyslel si to? Netušil, ale zranilo ho to. Bůh mu pomohl překonat smrt rodičů, byl to jeden z mála lidí, možná vůbec jediný, s nímž si rozuměl a kdo ho chápal… a teď byl pryč. Zmizel a on nedostal jakékoli vysvětlení. Možnost, že by byl mrtvý, si odmítal připustit.

Zhruba někdy v tu dobu uzavřel své srdce před emocemi a stal se mužem, jehož všichni znali jen jako playboye, miliardáře a génia Tonyho Starka.


	2. -1- Začátek utrpení

Radši se díval do stolu, než aby věnoval pozornost ostatním. Hlavou se mu honila miliarda myšlenek a on se je všechny strašně snažil potlačit. Ale nešlo to; vzpomínky se draly na povrch a přetahovaly se o pozornost.

Nemohl uvěřit, že ho po těch dvaceti letech znova viděl. Byl pořád stejně krásný a přitažlivý, pořád tak elegantní.

Jenže tentokrát stáli na opačných stranách a Tony vůbec nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Něco se na něm změnilo, něco bylo jinak. A nešlo jen o to to, že na sobě měl více černé než zelené. 

„Starku, posloucháte?“

„Hm?“ rozhlédl se po shromážděných, bera je až teď na zřetel. Nezáleželo mu na tom, co si o něm budou myslet – horší to už být nemohlo, ne?

Natasha vzdychla. „Ještě jednou. Nemáme Clinta a Lokimu se podařilo utéct.“

Ach, ano. Akce v německém městě Stuttgard, kde bylo jejich cílem odvést Lokiho do vězení v S.H.I.E.L.D.u, se nezdařila. Nebyla to ničí vina, zkrátka nebyli sehraní a bohovi se tak podařilo uprchnout i s tím, co tam hledal. Což bylo iridium, jak záhy zjistili. A společně s Bannerem jim taky netrvalo dlouho zjistit, k čemu ho Loki potřebuje. 

„A nevíme, kde je,“ zamumlal Thor, Lokiho bratr, který se tady, mimochodem, objevil jen chvíli po neúspěšné akci a odebral se i s ostatními na základnu. 

Tony zabubnoval prsty o stůl a neklidně pohlédl na Ásgarďana. Slyšel toho o něm hodně, ale stejně bylo zvláštní ho vidět naživo. Věděl, jak Thor vypadá, Loki byl opravdu zdatný v kouzlech i vyprávění a dokázal mu pomocí iluzí skvěle předvést, jak vypadá Ásgard i ostatní členové královského dvora.

To všechno bylo tak vzdálené, jakoby z jiného života. V hlavě měl zmatek. Loki o Thorovi ne vždy mluvil vesele, ale nikdy, ani v afektu, neřekl, že by svého bratra nenáviděl. 

„Co s ním, až ho chytíme?“ ozval se konečně. „Vím, nejprve ho musíme chytit, ale…“

„Odvedu ho do Ásgardu před spravedlnost,“ rozhodl rázně Thor. 

Natasha zavrtěla hlavou. „Loki útočí na Zemi. Máme právo ho soudit po našem.“

„Stále je to Ásgarďan,“ připomenul bůh. „A můj bratr.“

„Za dva dny zabil přes osmdesát lidí,“ informovala agentka chladně všechny přítomné. Vynálezce zavřel oči, tohle v něm vyvolávalo další rozporuplné pocity. 

Thor znejistěl, přejel je pohledem. Trvalo mu pár vteřin, než odpověděl: „Je adoptovaný.“

Tahle dvě slova donutila Tonyho oči znova prudce otevřít. Jen se modlil, jestli si i přes to dokázal zachovat nezúčastněný pohled. Tohle pro něj byla novinka. Nevěděl to a byl si jistý, že ani Loki ne. Minimálně ne v době, kdy se znali. Tak tak odolal hlesnutí „cože“ nebo přeptání se, zda-li slyšel správně. Takže jen mlčel a upíral na Thora pohled. 

Ruska protočila očima. „Fajn. Ale to na věci nic nemění.“

„Byl bych radši, kdyby žil.“

„Pokud to půjde, nemusí zemřít,“ přikývl Steve. „Ale máme určité… povinnosti a zábrany. Nenecháme ho zničit ani ovládnout Zemi.“

„Jsem přesvědčený, že zabíjet jej nebude třeba.“

Stark se naklonil dopředu nad stůl a dramaticky si odkašlal: „Co se zaměřit spíš na to, co plánuje, než řešit, co s ním bude, pokud ho chytíme, když se k tomu ani neblížíme a nevíme, kde je?“

„Přišli jste na něco s Brucem?“

Doktor zavrtěl hlavou. „Moc toho není. Snad jen to, že má v plánu znova otevřít portál a ke stabilizaci potřebuje iridium… a bude potřebovat i zdroj energie, samozřejmě. Navíc má Tesseract a to své kopí na ovládání lidí. A… Thore, tys říkal, že má ještě armádu?“

Souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Jsou to bytosti zvané Chitauri. Nepochází z Ásgardu ani žádného jiného známého světa.“

„Takže armáda,“ zamumlal Rogers, jako kdyby se o tom nemluvilo. „Bude to chtít plán.“

„Zahrnuje ten plán i osvobození Clinta?“ vložila se do toho Natasha. „Protože on by se nám mohl hodit. A vážně se mi nelíbí, že ho má Loki ve své moci.“

„Jistě,“ souhlasil Kapitán. „Dostaneme ho z toho.“

„No, můžete si zatím vymýšlet plán, ale já jdu pracovat,“ zvedl se miliardář. „Jarvis je sice nastavený na vyhledávání jakékoli mimozemské aktivity, ale co už. Až něco zjistím, dám vědět, do té doby máme smůlu, řekl bych.“

Ať chtěli nebo ne, museli mu dát za pravdu. Přesto se rozhodli zůstat ještě v místnosti a případně zpovídat Thora ohledně mimozemských věcí. 

Přesunul se tedy do soukromí laboratoře. Ještě štěstí, že si s sebou prozíravě vzal Jarvise, ačkoli by přeci jen dal přednost soukromí Stark Tower. 

Nechal program na rozpoznávání čehokoli neobvyklého běžet a zaobíral se záznamy. Z nějakého popudu se dostal do bodu, kdy se prostě opíral o zeď, hleděl na obrazovku a sledoval Lokiho výstup ve Stuttgardu, o něhož pozdějším příchodem přišel. 

_Rozpřahoval ruce, usmíval se. Dav před ním zděšeně padal na kolena. „Není to takto lepší? Není to pro vás přirozenější?“ Procházel mezi nimi, efektivně, ale ladně mával žezlem, v hlase znějící spokojenost. „Toto je pravá povaha lidstva. Toužíte po podmanění…“_

Cosi v tom pohledu, v těch slovech i tom hlase, mu bylo známé. Loki vypadal přesvědčeně, věřil svým slovům. Uměl to s nimi, využíval svých dovedností, aby přetahoval lidi na svou stranu. 

_Řečnil. Iluze držící dav v šachu párkrát zablikaly, ale moc se nehýbaly. Stály na místě jako věrní strážci. „Nakonec,“ přelétl dav pohledem, tak hrdý a jistý si svou mocí, „vždy pokleknete.“_

Sledoval, jak se jeden muž nebojácně postavil a opanoval mu. Nebýt zásahu Kapitána Ameriky, ten muž by už byl mrtvý. Chtěl ho zabít. Udělal by to, stačilo tak málo. 

A Tony se přes to všechno nedokázal přimět, aby cítil nenávist. Složil si hlavu do dlaní, nechaje záznam puštěný. Nevnímal souboj mezi těma dvěma, ani chvíli, kdy Loki využil nastalého zmatku a zmizel. 

Tiše vzdychl. Až na Lokiho s nikým jiným dlouhý a vážný vztah neměl, a to, co bylo mezi ním a Pepper, zmizelo stejně rychle, jako se objevilo; dala mu košem ještě před dokončením věže. 

Možná si za to mohl trochu sám, když dělal přesně to, oč ho žádala, aby nedělal – nevšímal si jí, například –, ale koho to zajímá. 

Vlastně netušil, kdy se to všechno tak krásně posralo a kdy se dostal až do téhle situace. Vážně, obrnil se vůči všem nežádoucím citům a vzpomínkám. Alespoň si to myslel. 

Veškeré jeho výmluvy a argumenty Loki svým znovupříchodem zadupal hluboko do země a ještě si na nich vítězně zatančil. 

Vzpomněl by si vůbec? Poznal by ho? Tím si nebyl jistý. Vlastně ani nevěděl, jestli na tyto otázky chtěl znát odpověď. Protože když s bohem bojoval, prohodil sotva dvě slova, a nevypadalo to, že by mu jeho hlas přišel povědomý. 

Vlastně se nebylo čemu divit, dvě dekády udělají své. Alespoň se smrtelníkem. Nesmrtelný bůh byl pořád stejně krásný. O mnoho nezestárl, nepochyboval, že by byl schopný nasadit ten nevinný výraz, který kdysi vídával, byť byl teď pohřbený pod nečitelnou maskou a krutostí. Dovedl to předtím, proč by neměl teď.

Potichu zaskučel a zoufale se modlil, aby Jarvis co nejdřív něco – cokoli – objevil. Neměl ani ponětí, že s ním zamává jenom ho vidět. S _ním_, Tonym Starkem, miliardářem a playboyem, vymetačem večírků, géniem známým pro neúctu a sarkasmus, hrdinou Iron Manem. 

Potřeboval by se něčeho napít. 

Hlavně by se potřeboval vzpamatovat, zatraceně. Aby nikdo nic nepoznal. Nic se neděje, Loki je prostě neznámý padouch ohrožující jeho svět… A tenhle myšlenkový výlet do minulosti stačil, je čas na návrat do přítomnosti. 

Začít vypnutím záznamů, aby se mohl soustředit na analýzu a dekódování tajných záznamů S.H.I.E.L.D.u a vyhnal tím dotěrné myšlenky z hlavy, se mu zdálo jako nejlepší nápad. 


	3. -2- Plánování na prvním místě

„Našel jsi něco?“

„Zatím nic,“ odpověděl pohotově. Bruce neslyšel přicházet, ale naštěstí už nesetrvával v pozici se schovanou hlavou a záznamy s Lokim se hezkých pár minut nenacházely na obrazovce.

„Proč jsi tam nezůstal?“ Doktor přešel k interaktivním obrazovkám a zadíval se na data.

„Soustředil jsem se na hledání. Navíc mi bylo jasné, že mi řekneš, co jste tam probírali. Pletu se?“

Bruce se pousmál. Ne, nepletl. „Podle Thora měl být Loki mrtvý.“

Teď už nedokázal skrývat, překvapeně se na něj otočil. „Mně se zdá dost živý,“ dostal ze sebe lehce přiškrceným hlasem.

„To Natasha říkala taky,“ zasmál se, pak zvážněl. „Nic víc nám k tomu neřekl. Ale potom dodal, že Loki je hlavně naštvaný kvůli nějakým rodinným záležitostem. Trvá na tom, že není nutné ho zabíjet, a já se mu nedivím, přeci jen je to jeho bratr, ale…“

„Ale?“

„Ale za tak krátkou dobu, co je tady, toho stihl udělat už dost.“

Hlavou mu problikla myšlenka, že před těmi lety toho udělal mnohem víc. Nebo méně, záleží na úhlu pohledu. Rychle tyhle myšlenky a vzpomínky, jakkoli příjemné byly, zahnal. „Pravda,“ zamumlal, jelikož usoudil, že by odpovědět měl. „Dospěli jste k nějakému plánu?“

„Co nejdříve získat Clinta. Možná by mohl o Lokiho plánech něco vědět,“ vysvětlil Bruce, opíraje se o stolek. „Podle Thora by se mělo dát dostat z toho ovládnutí mysli a Natasha si myslí, že by mohla stačit rána do hlavy. Uvidíme, nejprve ho musíme dostat.“

Tony se zašklebil. „Je na něj dost upnutá.“

„Podle všeho spolu dost zažili. A zachránil jí život.“

Přikývl. „Chápu.“

Dveře laboratoře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupili zbylí tři členové týmu. Potichu vzdychl, klid a ticho pryč. Ale možná to tak bylo dobře. „Našli jste něco?“

„Jestli je to to první, na co se mě při vstupu budete ptát, tak přísahám, že se zabarikáduju někde, kam nebudete mít přístup,“ zabručel. „Ne, Jarvis zatím nic nenašel.“

Thor přistoupil k nim a zadíval se na obrazovky. „Loki používá magii a ve vašem světě se projevuje jinak, zkus –“

„Počítal jsem s tím,“ přerušil ho Tony, „a zahrnul to do algoritmů. Hledá mi to i větší tepelné výkyvy, stopy radiace… Všechno neobvyklého. Netvrdím o sobě, že jsem génius, to je prostě čirý fakt.“

„Jak dobrý je Loki kouzelník?“ zajímal se Steve.

„Velmi dobrý. Jeden z nejlepších, ne-li nejlepší ve svém oboru,“ přiznal lehce neochotně bůh. „Minimálně na Ásgardu téměř nemá konkurenci.“

„Možná proto to tak trvá,“ podotkl Tony. „Když je tak dobrý, dokáže se i maskovat, no ne?“

„To mě nenapadlo,“ připustil Kapitán. „Přišli jste na něco jiného?“

Banner zamyšleně přistoupil k obrazovkám. „Něco mě napadá. Iridium jako stabilizátor, nějakou baterii pro energii. Co ještě bude potřebovat?“

„Vhodné místo k zapojení?“ zapřemýšlela Natasha. „Palivo?“

„Možná tlumiče kvůli nežádoucím efektům.“

Když počítač zapípal, všichni okamžitě zpozorněli. Stark si k sobě přitáhl jednu obrazovku. „Klid. To není Loki.“ Zamyšleně sledoval výsledky a zprávy z rozkódovaných záznamů organizace.

Bruce, který stál na stejné straně jako on a tudíž neměl písmo převráceně, překvapeně poznamenal: „Ty ses naboural do S.H.I.E.L.D.u?“

V tu chvíli se na něj upíraly pohledy všech přítomných. Bezstarostně pokrčil rameny. „Mají mít lepší bezpečnostní zařízení,“ neodpustil si. „Ale jo, když už jsem tady, proč toho nevyužít?“

„Starku, víš, že jsi právě porušil minimálně dvacet bezpečnostních protokolů?“ zamračil se Rogers.

„Hm,“ okomentoval to. „Tohle byste měli vidět. Věděl jsem, že je za tím něco víc.“

Zmateně se na sebe podívali, ale když k nim miliardář obrátil obrazovky, pochopili. „S.H.I.E.L.D. využívá Tesseract k výrobě zbraní? Jak nečekané,“ poznamenal Tony. „Vlastně ne, je to tajná vládní korporace, co čekat.“

„Ty jsi to věděla?“ obrátil se Bruce na Natashu.

Agentka pohledem propalovala Starka. „Jsou to tajné záznamy.“

„Nechám si je pro sebe, neboj se,“ zašklebil se. „Rozhodně nic z toho nevypustím do světa.“

„Tony,“ napomenul ho Steve, který ale vypadal, že zažívá menší krizi důvěry a co nejdříve si poběží popovídat s Furym.

„Je nebezpečné využívat síly Tesseractu, když neznáte jeho pravou podstatu a moc,“ poznamenal Thor. „Hodně jste riskovali. Je zázrak, že to sem přitáhlo Lokiho a ne nikoho jiného.“

Ruska zkřížila ruce na hrudi: „To mu máme být za ten útok vděční?“

„To netvrdím,“ bránil se okamžitě zlatovlasý bůh. „Jen říkám, že nepřítel mohl být horší.“

„Mně se Loki zdá zlý dost,“ utrousil Bruce.

„A pořád nevíme, jak velkou má armádu a co všechno svede,“ přisadil si Steve.

Obrátili se k Thorovi, protože tak nějak předpokládali, že on by mohl vědět, co druhý bůh umí. „Jak jsem již říkal, Loki je zdatný v magii, využívá své triky a iluze.“

„Podle severské mytologie je to bůh lstí a falše, takže tohle by dávalo smysl,“ poznamenal Banner.

„Vaše pověsti a legendy se v mnoha ohledech mýlí,“ zašklebil se Ásgarďan, „ovšem toto je pravda.“

„Stříbrný jazyk,“ zamumlal Tony.

Thor přikývl. „Ano, tak mu také říkají.“

Miliardáři v hlavě probleskla další vzpomínka a myšlenka na to, jak přesná Lokiho přezdívka byla. Co všechno svými ústy a jazykem uměl. Rychle nevhodné myšlenky – ten pocit – zahnal. Tohle ho jednou přivede do problémů, tím si byl jistý.

„To nám ale k ničemu nepomůže,“ zavrtěl hlavou Steve.

„Není každá informace o nepříteli užitečná?“ Stark naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Využitelná proti němu?“

„Postupem času se naučíš třídit údaje na důležité a nedůležité,“ ujistila ho Natasha. „Můžeme teď něco dělat?“

„Trénovat trpělivost,“ zašvitořil vynálezce.

Kapitán jen protočil očima a rozpustil poradu, dalo-li se tak tomu, co se zde právě odehrálo, říkat.

~~~

Byl na Zemi, ale zároveň ne. Jedna jeho část se nacházela v jiné části vesmíru, mimo prostor a čas. Znal ten stav, nesnášel ho. Naplňoval ho strachem a úzkostí, kterou však nedával najevo, přesto věděl, že oni – že _on_ ví, co se právě odehrává v jeho mysli.

Jiná možnost, jak se s nimi spojit, však nebyla. Nebo možná byla, ale oni ji před ním tajili, neznal ji.

Sebevědomým a lehkým krokem našlapoval po kamenitém povrchu planetky. Vesmír okolo ho nutil vzpomínat na ten nekonečný pád, který ho dostal až do téhle situace. Ze země stoupaly kamenité schody vedoucí k trůnu, modré a fialové krystalky všude okolo slabě zářily.

Proti němu stála postava zahalená v kápi a oděná do brnění. Neviděl mu do tváře, ale stále si ji pamatoval. Ta bytost se pohybovala se zvláštním posuvným efektem, hlas měla tvrdý a přinejmenším zdvojený, podobající se ozvěně.

„Postupujeme,“ prohlásil Loki pevným a jistým hlasem. „Brzy budeme moci otevřít bránu.“

„Chitauri jsou nedočkaví,“ zasyčel. „Nezapomeň, že hlavním cílem je Tesseract.“

Zastavil se, žezlo ve své ruce sevřel pevněji. „Vím, co mám udělat.“

Přistoupil až těsně k němu, natáhl ruku k jeho hlavě. „Dávej si pozor, Ásgarďane.“ Hlas měl drsný jako smirkový papír. „Jestli selžeš a my Tesseract ztratíme,“ pomalu obcházel kolem něj, „nenajdeš žádný svět, žádný pustý měsíc, žádný úkryt, kde by tě on nenašel. Dá ti zakusit taková muka, při kterých budeš toužit,“ šeptal, postávaje zády k němu, ruku jen kousek od jeho tváře.

Nehýbal se, ačkoli ho instinkty nabádaly, aby utekl, aby se otočil a bodl, aby zaútočil, pokusil se dostat pryč, jen pryč od nebezpečí a všeho ostatního. Stěží ovládal třas, vědom si toho, že on vnímá každý jeho nádech, že nepřehlédl jeho napjaté čelisti. „Toužit po něčem tak sladkém,“ dostal ze sebe potichu a proti své vůli, nesměl se pohnout, ruka se stále přibližovala, „jako je bolest.“

Znal ta slova, opakovali mu je pokaždé, když se střetli, stejně tak věděl, co přijde. Dotek dlaně na jeho tváři jej pálil jako rozžhavené železo, neudržel se a ucukl.

Držel oči pevně zavřené a dovolil si pár vteřin vydýchávání, během kterých si stačil uvědomit, že sedí na studené zemi, nachází se na Midgardu v tajné podzemní skrýši.

Pohled mu padl na modré světlo žezla. Žezla, s jehož pomocí ovládal mysli lidí okolo něj. Vydali se mu na milost, sloužili mu. Clint mu bez ptaní začal vyprávět o členech toho týmu, prostě usoudil, že by chtěl znát informace o nepříteli. Dozvěděl se o Rusce a Hulkovi, než ho zastavil a nařídil, aby se o žádném z nich nezmiňoval. Nechtěl je znát, bylo lepší nevědět, proti lomu bojoval, mohl se tak oprostit od sympatií.

Trvalo mu pár vteřin, než si uvědomil, že vedle něj někdo stojí a navíc na něho mluví. Okamžitě vyskočil na nohy, nevšímaje si prudké bolesti, která mu vystřelila do hlavy. Stál vedle něj ten lukostřelec, pozoroval ho modrýma očima zbavenýma citů. „Jsme připraveni, pane.“

Hrdě zvedl hlavu, po předchozí slabosti rázem ani stopa. „Výborně. Vyrazíme.“

Bylo načase, aby postoupil ve svém vlastním plánu. Sledoval, jak se Clint otočil a spěchal k ostatním vydat rozkazy.

Nechtěl sázet na ‚jestli‘, ovšem moc možností mu nezbývalo. Musel jen doufat, že Avengers budou hrát podle jeho pravidel, aniž by něco tušili.

Nebyl bohem lstí jen tak pro nic za nic.


	4. -3- Řídit se plánem nepřítele

Zamyšleně sledoval míhající se krajinu kolem, zatímco společně s ostatními seděl na korbě auta. Tenhle midgardský výmysl měl co do sebe, ale přeci jen by potřeboval jet rychleji.

Udržoval kolem několika aut magickou bariéru, která všechny lidi kryla před zrakem ostatních. Mohlo být riskantní používat magii, když by je díky tomu mohli snáz objevit, ale on nebyl žádný podřadný mág, uměl se krýt i před pozemskou technologií.

Věděl, že je Thor na Zemi. Vnímal jeho přítomnost a navíc ho viděl, jak se k té skupině samozvaných ochránců přidal. S jeho přítomností počítal, ačkoli to jeho plány lehce komplikovalo. Thor byl mamlas a párkrát se mu nevědomky podařilo zničit, co vymyslel, ale Loki měl vždy záložní plány i záložní plány záložních plánů pro případ, že by se cokoli pokazilo nebo nevyšlo.

„Jste v pořádku, pane?“

Okamžitě upřel pohled svých zelených očí na muže sedícího nalevo od něj. Pomalu se k němu natočil, dávaje tak najevo, že se musí ovládat, aby jej za tu drzost nerozcupoval na kousíčky. Ve skutečnosti ho tahle otázka překvapila, nečekal ji, nevěděl, co by odpověděl. Tak dlouho tuhle větu neslyšel – a teď ji vyslovil někdo, kdo ani nebyl sám sebou. „Je nějaký důvod, jenž tě dovedl k závěru, že nejsem?“

Clint s lukem v klíně se na něj podíval. „Jste podivně zticha.“

„Zpochybňuješ mé činy?“

„Ne, pane,“ odvětil okamžitě. „Pouze jsem si to vaše chování vyvodil jako neobvyklé.“

„Neznáš mne dost na to, abys mohl určit, co u mě je nebo není neobvyklé,ô namítl chladně. Byl vůbec někdo, kdo ho znal natolik dobře?

Teď už na tom nesešlo, teď měl důležitější věci na práci. Nesměl se zabývat tím, co bylo, protože to už dávno neplatilo. Kdysi možná – před tím vším. Před Jötunheimem, pádem z Bifrostu, Thanosovým zajetím.

A znova na to myslel. V duchu si vrazil pořádnou facku, aby se vzpamatoval, pak na Clinta pohlédl. „Je vše připraveno?“ zeptal se místo možné odpovědi na jeho původní otázku.

Přikývl, otáčeje se na auta jedoucí za nimi. „Samozřejmě, pane. Ačkoli nechápu, proč přesně se chcete zdržovat provokací Avengerů, namísto připravování na otevření portálu.“

„Nevěříš mým plánům?“ zavrčel. Jak rád by toho smrtelníka za jeho drzost na místě spálil na popel, ale nemohl, jestli na sebe svou magií nechtěl upoutávat zbytečnou pozornost. „Nevadí. Nejsi od toho, abys se mnou probíral vedení.“ Pouze plní jeho rozkazy. Zbaven vlastní vůle, naprosto poslušný. Téměř jako oživlý mrtvý, jen schopnější a mnohem silnější. A s větší možností něco změnit.

Lukostřelec se tvářil stále stejně. Mdle, bez výrazu. „Jistě. Jestli však máte obavy ze setkání s Avengery,“ nevšímal si jeho varovného pohledu a pokračoval, „mohu vám říct, že Steve Ro –“

„Stále platí, že nechci znát nic,“ uťal ho zlostně. Jeho hlas práskl jako bič a spolehlivě donutil Bartona sklapnout. „Ani jména, ani informace. Jestli něco z toho řekneš, aniž bych tě vyzval, budeš také po zásluze potrestán.“

Pokorně svěsil hlavu, dívaje se na svůj luk. Možná byl pod vlivem žezla, ale stále si zachoval schopnost myslet a uvažovat nad určitými věcmi. Nechápal, proč o Avengerech Loki nechce nic slyšet – vždyť základem je získat o nepříteli co nejvíce informací, aby se zvýšila šance na úspěch! Slabiny, silné stránky, dovednosti. Spousta věcí by se proti nepříteli dala použít, lépe se na něj připravit. Nebo si snad Loki byl tak jistý svým vítězstvím?

„Spíš se zabývej tím, jestli to zvládneš ty sám,“ dodal bůh.

„Umím si poradit, pane.“ Popravdě si tím nebyl jistý. Natasha ho většinou přeprala. Jistě, měl výcvik, ale ona byla prostě nejlepší a ne jen tak pro nic za nic. V mnoha případech ji její protivníci podcenili, a taky za to draze zaplatili. On věděl, co dovede, znal její finty a taktiky, ale to ona taky.

Mág pevněji sevřel žezlo. Vzhlédl k nebi. Brzy dorazí na místo. A potom bude pouze muset doufat, že vše půjde, jak chce on.

~~~

Hlasité zapípání jej vyrušilo z mírné letargie. Prudce sebou trhl, odrazil se od stolu a na kolečkové židli přejel k obrazovce, jíž si přitáhl k sobě.

Ostatní v druhé části pracovny mimo jeho dosah se na něj ohlédli. Steve se před chvílí vrátil z rozmluvy s Furym ohledně oněch zbraní, a teď jim sděloval, co zjistil. Poslouchal ho, jistě, ale nezapojoval se do debaty.

Tony mezitím vstal, něco zapisoval do počítače. Po několika dlouhých vteřinách se k nim konečně otočil: „Našel jsem ho.“

„A to nám říkáš až teď?!“ vyštěkla Natasha, přemisťujíc se k němu. „Kde je?“

„Použil magii?“

„Co dělá?“

„Hou, hou!“ zvedl ruce a zatleskal, aby je utišil. „Vážím si vašeho zájmu, ale jestli chcete, abych odpověděl, musíte být zticha. Ano, použil magii. Momentálně míří k městu. Podle všeho se svými přisluhovači.“

„Takže i Clintem?“

Nestačil poznamenat, že on do jeho hlavy nevidí, protože ho přerušil Steve. „Budeme předpokládat, že ano. Starku, běž si pro oblek. My ostatní se připravíme a dáme vědět Furymu.“

„Chceš na něho jen tak vlítnout?“ povytáhl Tony obočí. „Co když je to past?“

„Jak to myslíš?“ nechápal Bruce.

„Lokiho oborem jsou klamy a podrazy. Podle Thora se umí maskovat, stejně tak svou magii. Jak víme, že nás neláká do pasti?“ Idiot, byl takový idiot, že vůbec něco takového vyslovil. Ale mohla to být pravda, Loki byl vychytralý intrikán, o čemž se v minulosti také párkrát přesvědčil.

„Loki stále dělá chyby,“ namítl Thor. Nedodal však, že nedělá žádnou chybu dvakrát, ovšem nechtěl myslet na to, že by jeho bratr mohl něco plánovat. Ne, stačila touha ovládnout Zemi, nemohli se zabývat něčím složitým. Jen prostá zloba a vztek.

„Nevíme, jestli to není past,“ shrnul to Steve. „Ale nemůžeme ho nechat jen tak pobíhat. Je nebezpečný a šílený.“

Proti tomu nemohl nikdo nic namítat. Ostatně, proti zjevné pravdě toho pramálo zmůžete. „Fajn,“ usoudil vynálezce. „Sraz u letounu.“

~~~

Zezadu ta budova vypadala jako každá jiná. Pouze několikapatrové sídlo jedné z miliardy firem, nic zvláštního.

Ale v oné budově se nacházelo mnoho lidí a to bylo přesně to, co potřeboval. Musel na sebe upozornit Avengers, přivolat je k sobě.

Věděl, že brzy dorazí. Cítil to. Navíc s nimi byl Thor, takže museli dorazit. Vždy se vrhal do akce, aniž by hleděl na následky. Měl v hlavě pouze vidinu boje a zastavení nepřítele.

Vloupat se dovnitř, aniž by spustili bezpečností opatření, bylo až směšně jednoduché. Těch pár lidí, na které narazili a kteří si dovolili nazývat se ochrankou, zabili. Překáželi, byli mu k ničemu a jeho ty jejich zbraně otravovaly. Navíc, jemu sice ublížit nemohly, ale jeho přisluhovačům ano.

Smrtelníci jsou tak neskutečně křehcí, až se to jednomu nechce věřit. To poznal už dávno. Zajímalo by ho…

Ne! Nesmí se ničím rozptylovat. Žádné myšlenky na minulost, na to, co bylo. Důležité je jen to, co teď je a bude.

Důvod, proč si vybrali tuhle budovu, byl jednoduchý – pořádal se zde firemní večírek, na nějž byla pozvána hromada lidí. Chystal se je využít jako rukojmí, pro rozptýlení pozornosti Avengerů. Jejich první setkání probíhalo podobně, ale teď měl jiný plán. Lepší, propracovanější.

Nesměl selhat. Nemohl.

Během několika vteřin zahájil akci na zajetí doposud nic netušících lidí ve druhém patře. Prokopnutím dveří vtrhli dovnitř, čímž okamžitě spustili jekot a poplach.

Křik, cinkání sklenic, střelba. Ne do lidí, pouze varovná. A uprostřed toho všeho stál on, užíval si chaosu, jenž mu byl vlastní.

Situace podobná té ve Stuttgardu, až na to, že tentokrát neřečnil. Teď před nimi jenom stál, na sobě bojový oblek čítající plášť i helmu, v ruce žezlo, jehož modrá záře se zračila v očích ovládaných lidí.

Vyděšený dav utichl, natlačen na jedno místo uprostřed místnosti. Ze stran jim v odchodu bránili vojáci.

„Děkuji, že jste se dnes sešli v tak hojném počtu,“ poznamenal bůh do děsivého ticha, hlas protkaný smrtící něhou a ironií. „Využiji vás pro svůj plán. Snad vám to nevadí. A i kdyby ano…“ šíleně se mu zalesklo v očích, „máte smůlu.“

Z několika spojených stolů jeho lidé mezitím připravili základnu pro počítače. „Pane,“ Clint k němu přistoupil, luk sklopený, ale připravený každou chvílí střílet, „zachytili jsme letecký pohyb. Avengers tady brzy budou.“

„Výborně,“ zazubil se. „Připravte se. Ať jde vše podle plánu.“

Bez váhání přikývli. Rozdělili se do několika skupin, stejně rozdělili i zajaté lidi, a jali se je odvádět do různých částí budovy.

Mezitím jistá skupina hrdinů právě přilétávala k budově, v níž Loki se svými přisluhovači pobýval. Byli informováni o tom, co se vevnitř děje, měli Jarvise, který se napojil na záznamy, alespoň do doby, než vypojili kamery. Teď si museli vystačit se skeny budovy a Furym, který měl taky určitý přehled.

„Vidím spoustu tepelných stop,“ oznámil Iron Man. „Vycházejí z různých částí budovy.“

„Chce nás rozdělit,“ uhodl Steve.

Quinjet se snesl k zemi a Bruce, Steve a Natasha z něj vystoupili. Thor s Tonym dopadli hned vedle nich. Všichni stáli před budovou. Ticho bylo podezřelé a tíživé, neslyšeli střelbu, neviděli zděšené lidi vybíhající z okolních domů a budov, aby zjistili, co se děje. Pravda, už byla noc a vládla tma, ale stejně neviděli nic, no, neobvyklého. Vlastně byl prostor před budovou až děsivě liduprázdný – ovšem tady nebyli na Manhattanu, tohle byla značně klidnější část New Yorku.

Natasha se zachmuřila. „Ale my to budeme muset udělat, ačkoli je to přesně to, co po nás Loki chce.“

„Ovšem nic jiného vám nezbývá, že?“

Všichni sebou škubli za hlasem. Bůh poklidně vyšel z hlavních dveří budovy, jako by se nechumelilo. Zastavil kousek od nich, ledabyle se opíraje o žezlo. Tak výsměšné a pohrdavé gesto, až se jim začala vařit krev v žilách. 

„Bratře!“ vyhrkl okamžitě Thor, napřahuje ruku s Mjölnirem. „Propusť ty lidi, nic ti neudělali. Nedělej si to ještě horší, Loki. Vzdej se Tesseractu a vrať se se mnou domů.“

Bůh protočil očima. „Stále jsi tak naivní, Thore. Propustit je? A vzdát se tak skvělé podívané?“ Přejel je všechny pohledem, až se zastavil u Natashy. „Přemýšlíte nad tím, jestli je se mnou i váš přítel lukostřelec, že, agentko?“ zavrněl.

Snažila se zůstat klidná, zachovat nečitelný výraz ve tváři, ale on nebyl bohem lstí a falše jen tak pro nic za nic. Vidět i tu nepatrnou mimiku. „Dostane se z toho.“

„Nepochybně,“ odvětil nevzrušeně. Vzápětí kolem něj proletěl šíp a Natasha měla co dělat, aby se mu rychlou rybičkou k zemi vyhnula. 

Okamžitě se podívala směrem, odkud šíp přišel. Na střeše stál Clint, jednu nohu pokrčenou na několikacentimetrové zídce pro lepší přístup. Mířil na ně, přímo na jejich hlavy. 

Thorovi došla trpělivost. Bojovně vykřikl a vrhl se proti svému bratrovi, jenže jím jednoduše prošel. Lokiho obraz zablikal, zatímco nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou: „Tak předvídatelný.“

Klon pohlédl na zbývající Avengery v bojových pozicích. Nikdo neútočil, ani Clint nestřílel. „Jen do toho,“ pobídl je mág. „Jděte si pro něj. Pojďte pro mě a zachraňte ty lidi. Čekám.“

S těmito slovy bohova iluze zmizela a Hawkeye vypustil další šíp mířený na Stevovu hlavu. 


	5. -4- Zdánlivě nemožné

Steve okamžitě zvedl štít, takže se o něj šíp jen neškodně odrazil, ale než se stačili rozhodnout, jestli vést protiútok, Clint se stáhl. Nezmizel ze střechy, jenom z jejich zorného pole.

„Starku!“ vyjekla agentka.

Pochopil. Chytil ji za paži a vzlétl, pustil ji kousek nad střechou. Elegantně přistála na zemi, sledujíc nehybného lukostřelce. „Ukončíme to, co myslíš?“ poznamenala, načež se proti sobě oba rozběhli.

Ostatní mezitím vběhli do budovy přímo hlavním vchodem, jen Stark to vzal přes okno. Vtrhli dovnitř – a zjistili, že nikde nikdo. Všude jen tma a ticho.

„Zatím se držte u sebe,“ zahlásil Steve do komunikátoru. Momentálně byli rozdělení na tři skupiny, dalo-li se tomu tak říkat. Iron Man na patře, Vdova bojující s Hawkeyem a Kapitán, Thor a Bruce u sebe. „Tony?“

„Jarvis se naboural do systémů,“ odpověděl pohotově. „Stahuje data a nahazuje kamery. Bude to chvíli trvat, ale brzy budeme mít kompletní přehled, co se děje. Kapitáne, jestli si to dobře pamatuju, napravo od vás se nachází jedna skupinka.“

„Dokážeš určit, kde je Loki?“ Thorův hlas zněl i přes komunikátor silně a dunivě, ale zaslechl v něm kromě vzteku i obavy.

„Zatím ne.“ Nic víc k tomu říct nemohl. Sám si nebyl jistý, jestli chtěl, aby se k němu ostatní dostali dřív, nebo jestli naopak jenom on, zatímco zbývající Avengeři by byli zaměstnáni jinak, třeba zmíněnými rukojmími.

Takovýto stav věcí se mu nelíbil. To neznal a zneklidňovalo ho to, nevěděl, kde je nahoře a kde dole.

Vážně, proč se k nim vůbec přidával? Měl Furyho poslat do háje.

Ale… ale. Nebyl hrdina a nechtěl jím být, přesto prostě musel pomoct, když se dozvěděl, co se děje a kdo za tím stojí. Ne, že by nepomohl v jiných případech, ovšem tohle byla zvláštní situace.

Našlapoval co nejtišeji to v obleku šlo, jediné světlo bylo to jeho, jinak všude temno. Na to, že tady zaútočil mimozemský bůh a vzal lidi jako rukojmí, byla budova až moc v pořádku a tichá.

Ovšem akce teprve začínala, že. A Tony navíc moc dobře věděl, že Lokiho není radno podceňovat. Ačkoli dvacet let někdy udělá své, v určitých ohledech se lidé nemění – ani bohové. Nepochyboval, že zůstal stále stejně nebezpečný, nestal-li se ještě mnohem nebezpečnějším. Nedivil by se tomu, zvlášť s tou jeho armádou.

Ze zamyšlení ho probral Jarvisův hlas. „Systém aktivován, pane,“ zahlásil počítač. „Mám panu Bannerovi poslat potřebné informace?“

„Pošli mu záznamy z kamer v jejich bezprostřední blízkosti a informace o počtu lidí. Klasika, Jarve, však to znáš.“

„Jistě, pane.“

V pozadí helmy mu naskočila malá čtečka ukazující procenta odeslání, kterou však úspěšně ignoroval.

Bruce mezitím vytáhl upravený mobil a v rychlosti zobrazil přijaté informace. „Chodbou rovně, třetí dveře zleva,“ zahlásil. „Skupinka dvaceti lidí, podle těchhle záznamů je tam asi sedm vojáků.“

„Drž se zpátky,“ poradil Steve.

„S tím nemám problém,“ zamumlal doktor. Zatím se v Hulka neproměnil. Měl u sebe zbraň – pro všechny případy – a byl oděn do bojového, ačkoli v téhle podobě toho moc nesvedl. To jenom pro všechny případy, kdyby se potřeboval nutně bránit. Při přeměně by mu to stejně bylo k ničemu.

Thor se Stevem na sebe krátce pohlédli, načež pozvedli zbraně, jako by to měli naučené, a učinili několik kroků chodbou ke zmiňovaným dveřím. Hromovládce je bez váhání rozkopl a oni vtrhli dovnitř jako velká voda.

Okamžitě se na ně snesla salva střel, které Kapitán vykryl svým štítem, jda první. Bůh, vědom si křehkosti smrtelníků, moc nevyužíval svého kladiva jako spíš pěstí. Jen jestli to nakonec vyšlo opravdu méně bolestivě.

Zatímco Lokiho přisluhovači jim šli po krku, oni je chtěli jen zneškodnit, ne zabít. Celé to bylo až směšně jednoduché, zvlášť když nestříleli do lidí, stačilo jen pár dobře mířených ran a sedmero agentů leželo v bezvědomí na zemi.

„Bannere?“

„Odvedu ty lidi ven,“ odpověděl doktor okamžitě. „Pojďte, z naší strany vám nic nehrozí. Rychle, rychle, nemusíte se bát!“

Vyháněl vyděšené lidi ven. Nekřičeli, byli strnulí strachem, ale zvládli se pohybovat a celkem potichu mluvit. Naštěstí nikdo nepropadal panice, všichni se upnuli na jejich zachránce a rozhodnost v doktorově hlase, zatímco je vedl chodbou pryč z budovy, kde podle všeho už čekali agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Cestou se obezřetně rozhlížel, jestli nenarazí na nějaké další Lokiho poskoky, ale naštěstí se s žádnými nesetkal. Upřímně se mu dvakrát nechtělo měnit v Hulka, nebyl si jistý, jestli by ještě těm lidem neublížil. Rozhodně by je přinejmenším vyděsil. 

Thor se Stevem mezitím zabezpečili agenty. Pečlivě je připoutali ke stolu, aby nemohli utéct, odzbrojili a zkontrolovali, jestli jsou ještě v bezvědomí. Byli, takže když měli všechny nezbytnosti hotové, jenom nahlásili Furymu, kde si je má vyzvednout, a vyběhli zachránit další rukojmí, řídíce se kamerovými záznamy. 

Natasha stále sváděla souboj s Clintem na střeše. Oba znali tahy toho druhého včetně různých špinavých technik. Mohl by to být nekonečný souboj, kdyby nepřicházela únava a s ní i nepozornost, či kdyby nevyužívali všech možných způsobů, jak toho druhého dostat na lopatky. Natasha Clinta nechtěla zabít, což jí poskytovalo jistou nevýhodu, ale zranit se ho nebála. Navíc znala své schopnosti a v devadesáti procentech případů jejich souboj vyhrála, protože Clint byl přeci jen trénovaný trochu jinak. 

A pak tady byl Tony. Sám na cestě za nejbližší skupinou lidí, nebo si to přinejmenším namlouval, protože to rozhodně nebylo tak, že by šel účelně tam, kde byl Loki. 

Rozhodně ne. 

Rychle se blížil, aniž by věděl, co ve skutečnosti dělá. Jedna jeho část chtěla pokračovat v cestě, ta druhá otočit se a vyrazit k jiným lidem. 

Tohle dilema se zařadilo na seznam věcí, které se mu sakra nelíbily. 

I přes to však šel dál, dokonce se přistihl, že jde o trochu rychleji a nedočkavě se naklání dopředu, čeká, až ho uvidí, chce vědět, kolik se toho změnilo, chce ho zastavit, protože tohle všechno bylo jinak, než si myslel, že bude. 

Když si uvědomil, co dělá, trhl sebou a učinil krok zpět, než se znovu nabytou jistotou pokračoval vpřed. Zastavil se u dveří vedoucích do nevelké místnosti, kam se Loki společně s několika svými agenty a pár rukojmími usídlil. 

Věděl, že kdyby čekal ještě chvíli, nejspíš by přišel o moment překvapení, pokud by si to rovnou sám nerozmyslel. 

Takže prostě a jednoduše vpadl dovnitř takovým způsobem, že z dveří nezbylo zhola nic. Ale nezaútočil, protože na rozdíl od Tonyho se Stevem, tentokrát vojáci mířili zbraněmi na lidi. 

Bylo jich pět a lidí taky značně méně než u těch dvou, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že jenom stál s rukama nataženýma před sebou, repulsory nažhavené, připravený vystřelit. 

A proti němu stál Loki, v ruce to své kouzelné žezlo. Jen ho znuděně sledoval, jako kdyby mu celá situace přišla neskutečně směšná a on by byl nejradši kdekoli jinde, přestože je sem právě Loki nalákal. „Tak jste mě našli,“ pronesl nezúčastněně. „Celkem vám to trvalo.“

Mlčel, na tohle neměl co říct. 

„Starku?“ ozvalo se mu v přilbě, a i když to Loki nemohl slyšet, zatrnulo mu, protože… „Máme už všechny, blížíme se k tobě. Podle všeho je tam poslední skupina. Viděl jsi Lokiho?“

„Stojím před ním.“ Rychlá, stručná odpověď. 

Boha ten hlas pozměněný oblekem zaujal, něco na něj bylo zvláštního, ale odsunul zbytečné myšlenky do pozadí. Ten smrtelník musel komunikovat se svým týmem – a on věděl, že se přibližují. 

Nejlepší obrana je útok, říká se. A jemu navíc tohle stání a zírání nevyhovovalo, nudilo ho a zdržovalo od jeho plánů. Pozvedl žezlo, nečekal, jestli Iron Man zareaguje, a vyslal proti němu proud energie. 

Tony opravdu nestačil uhnout a schytal to přímo do hrudníku, nápor energie ho posunul dozadu, ale podařilo se mu to ustát. Tak to tedy ne. Tohle si jen tak nenechá líbit. 

Vzdáleně vnímal, že na něj Steve křičí, aby neblbl a stáhl se, než oni dorazí, ale v duchu je poslal do patřičných míst a vystřelil proti Lokimu. Lidi zaječeli a – no do prdele, tohle ho vůbec nenapadlo. 

Ale agenti, kteří je drželi v šachu, nestříleli. Loki nevydal povel a oni se neodvažovali postavit se proti jeho rozhodnutí. 

Bůh uhnul, zlostně se mu zalesklo v očích a přiblížil se k hrdinovi. Máchl žezlem, to zaskřípalo o jeho oblek a on hmátl po rukojeti, aby ji zachytil. Sice se nepodařilo, ale přinejmenším ho vyvedl z míry. 

Loki sebou trhl, když uslyšel těžkopádné kroky. Okamžitě poznal, komu patří, vždyť s Thorem vyrůstal. Nespokojeně zasykl a silným kopnutím odstrčil Tonyho stranou, aby se protáhl kolem a rozběhl pryč zrovna ve chvíli, kdy kolem něj proletěl Mjölnir. 

Krátce se otočil, aby po nich vrhl další proud energie, ale nemeškal a běžel dál. Chodba byla úzká na to, aby tady bojoval s Thorem, natož ještě s ostatními. Byl by v nevýhodě a zrovna tohle nepotřeboval. Znal své schopnosti dost na to, aby dokázal určit, kdy se stáhnout. Rozběhl se pryč. 

Zatím mu plán vycházel, tak proč to kazit. 

„Loki!“ zahromoval Thor. 

„Postarejte se o ty lidi!“ zavelel Stark bez rozmyslu. „Já jdu za ním.“

Steve se otočil. „Ne!“ vykřikl, ovšem tou dobou už Tony mizel za rohem a jim opravdu nezbývalo nic jiného než zaútočit, zvlášť když agenti už nečekali a stříleli nejen po nich, ale chystali se zabít i rukojmí, což nemohli dopustit. 

Zahlédl špičku pláště, Loki mířil po schodech dolů do garáží. Dávalo to smysl, bylo to vhodné místo pro útěk, na střechu navíc nemohl, tam se nacházeli Clint a Natasha. 

V obleku sice radši lítal, ale i běhat se v něm dalo. A schody překonal skokem, stejně jako Loki. 

Bůh uháněl částečně prázdným podzemním parkovištěm, když se do sloupu před ním zarazila střela a z něj zbyla zhruba polovina. Zastavil se, zlostně zaklel a otočil se. „Povím ti, tebe není lehké se zbavit.“ Vložil do hlasu pohrdání a povýšenost. Stál hrdě a rovně, bez poskvrny z krátkého boje.

Tony stál jen pár kroků od něj, stejně jako předtím ruce namířené k střelbě. „Nenuť mě vystřelit, Loki,“ odvětil chladně. „Bude lepší, když půjdeš dobrovolně.“

Uchechtl se. „Jsi tu sám. Jak bys mě chtěl zastavit? Co mi brání v tom, abych tě zabil?“

„Patrně nic. Ale proč bys to dělal?“

Musel se ušklíbnout. Ten smrtelník si toho o sobě zjevně hodně myslel. Ale nemohl popřít, že ho tím zaujal. Soustředil se na něj víc, na jeho hlas a vzezření. Něco bylo jinak, jen nevěděl, jestli špatně nebo dobře.

„Nevíš, co odpovědět?“

„Hloupé otázky nezasluhují odpovědi.“

„A hloupé plány nevycházejí.“

„Ten tvůj na mé chycení? Souhlasím.“ Ve skutečnosti si uvědomoval, že čím déle se s ním zdržuje, tím více času mají ostatní na to, aby se k němu dostali nebo ho obklíčili. O krok ustoupil, kolem prstů levé ruky se shlukovala zelená mlha.

„Odpusť si iluze a kouzla,“ frkl. Vděčil své prozíravosti, že ještě před schody vypnul komunikátor a společně s ním i lokátor. Kdyby bylo třeba, nahodily by se během vteřiny, ale teď o to nestál. 

Jenomže Loki zvedl dlaň, na níž se mu právě tvořila zelená koule energie, připravený vrhnout ji proti němu. Tony neustoupil, stále na něj hleděl. „Na to, že máš být bůh lží a falše, tohle nebyl zrovna promyšlený plán.“ Lež. Byl si vědom toho, že každý Lokiho plán je promyšlený a má k němu i několik záložních plánů, ale teď se mu to nehodilo. 

„Znáš snad mé plány?“

Nenechal ho odpovědět, poslal proti němu zelenou kouli, která se o něj rozprskla, a on pod tím náporem klekl, aby se udržel na místě. Zdvihl hlavu, aby spatřil Lokiho. Přiblížil se k němu na krok a tlačil na něj svým žezlem. Držel ho na zemi. „Co když byl můj plán dostat tě sem?“ zavrčel Loki. „Co mi brání si tě podmanit?“

„Jen málokdo může vládnout chaosu.“

Měl důvod, proč zvolil zrovna tato slova. Tlak na obleku najednou polevil a Loki od něj odskočil jako uštknutý hadem, v očích zmatek, nejistotu a nevěřícnost. 

Během vteřiny se zase postavil na nohy, ruce ale nechal svěšené. Bůh proti němu stál lehce přikrčený a napjatý jako struna, ale Tony věděl, že si stejně jako on vzpomněl. Slova, která se mu vryla do paměti a nemohl se jich zbavit, jakkoli by chtěl. „Ale co když se s ním spojíš?“ hlesl Loki zcela automaticky a proti své vůli. 

A pak si Tony odklopil masku. 

Mág se na něj okamžitě podíval, oči rozšířené zděšením, strachem a nechápavostí. Pátral pohledem po Tonyho obličeji. Věděl, kdo to před ním stojí, došlo mu to. „To není možné,“ vydechl, zase o krok couvl. 

Zarazily ho všechny emoce vepsané v Lokiho tváři. Ten tam byl ten sebevědomý bůh, který se před nimi promenádoval, namísto toho před ním stál někdo naprosto zmatený a zranitelný. 

„Ne,“ zamumlal Loki, klopýtl. Pak si uvědomil, co se právě děje, narovnal se a s vypětím sil nasadil znova nicneříkající masku. 

Tony po něm nevystřelil, jen znova zakryl masku. „Běž,“ zasykl. „Zmiz odsud.“

Nerozmýšlel dlouho, vlastně vůbec. Prudce se otočil a rozběhl se. Nepřekonal ale ani vzdálenost deseti metrů, když si uvědomil, že by vlastně mohl použít kouzla, a přemístil se někam pryč. Proč to vlastně neudělal už dávno?!

Nechal ho jít. Zůstal stát v prázdné garáži. O několik vteřin později nařídil Jarvisovi, aby zprovoznil komunikátor, a když se tak stalo, musel chvíli počkat, než se ostatní dostatečně uklidnili. „Natasha dostala Clinta,“ sdělil Steve nakonec. „Je v bezvědomí jako ostatní. Co Loki?“

„Utekl,“ odvětil poněkud naštvaně, ačkoli se tak necítil. Potřeboval však nevzbudit podezření. „Je pryč.“


	6. -5- Podlehnout myšlenkám

Teleportační kouzlo použil několikrát a i přes zastřenou mysl si jedna jeho část uvědomovala, jak je důležité zamaskovat stopy po magii, ovšem sotva se objevil ve vyhrazené místnosti své podzemní skrýše, zhroutil se na zem a tak tak zvládal dýchat.

To nebylo možné. Nemohlo to být možné. Jak? Osud se mu vysmíval přímo do tváře, když proti němu postavil jeho.

Teď s ním má bojovat, je jeho nepřítel. Proč jen nenechal Clinta, aby mu neřekl o Avengerech více? Mohl se připravit na to, co přijde, mohl to alespoň _zkusit_.

Proč zrovna teď?

Bylo to jako zlý sen, až na to, že se mu nic z toho nezdálo.

Vzpomínky, které celých dvacet let potlačoval, se vynořovaly na povrch a míhaly se jeho hlavou, nedokázal je potlačit ani zahnat, mohl si je jenom bolestivě připomínat.

Třásl se a zrychleně dýchal, oči zavřené. Snažil se získat kontrolu nad svými myšlenkami a tělem. Byl mistr klamu, neumět dávat najevo slabost a city patřilo k jeho dovednostem, které vypiloval k dokonalosti. A ten jediný smrtelník ho tak vykolejil pouze pohledem a několika slovy.

Jenomže Anthony Edward Stark nebyl obyčejný a on to moc dobře věděl. Ale snad v životě by ho nenapadlo, kdo se za tím železným brněním skrývá.

Prudce se vyhrabal na nohy a trochu zavrávoral, musel použít žezlo jako opěru, ovšem okamžitě se sebral. Mávl rukou a stěna před ním zprůhledněla. Když vešel do provizorní laboratoře, kde navzdory dnešní akci přetrvávalo několik lidí – nemohl přeci vzít všechny –, tvář měl opět ledově chladnou. Nehodlal riskovat, že by ho, ať už pod vlivem Kamene mysli nebo při vědomí, někdo viděl zranitelného.

_Někdo další_, opravil ho jakýsi dotěrný hlásek v koutku jeho mysli.

Svou skrýš měl skvěle zařízenou, technické vymoženosti mu nechyběly. I kdyby neměl znalosti, byl velmi chytrý a s midgardskými přístroji se naučil rychle manipulovat.

Od jednoho z počítačů téměř doslova odhodil agentku a najel si na složku s informacemi, které měli. Jedna z nich obsahovala potenciální zdroje energie, kde nechyběla nejvyšší budova města – Stark Tower.

U Ódina, jak tohle mohl přehlédnout? Jak mu to nemohlo dojít?

Tolik se soustředil na své plány než ty Thanosovy, že přehlédl něco tak neskutečně banálního. Něco, co doslova zářilo na míle daleko, neslo to jméno jediného pozemšťana, který se mu vryl do paměti, a on to neviděl.

To byl opravdu tak neskutečně nepozorný a nevšímavý?

Tok jeho myšlenek přerušil doktor Selvig, který zůstal ve skrýši a pracoval na výzkumu. „Pane!“ přispěchal k němu. „Jak dopadla akce?“ Rozhlížel se, jako by mohl spatřit ostatní.

„Dospěla k nemilému konci,“ odvětil zdánlivě klině. Jako někdo, kdo je neskutečně nad věcí, byť přišel o polovinu vojáků. „Avengers prokázali překvapivou výdrž.“

Lež; prostě zbaběle utekl a nechal je tam, ani se nepokusil kohokoli vzít s sebou. Ne že by to měl v plánu, radši pracoval sám, ale přinejmenším do určitých chvil některé z těchto pozemšťanů potřeboval. Upřímně, radši snesl dočasné nepohodlí a spolupracoval, zrovna v tuto chvíli to pro něj bylo výhodnější.

„Zajali i Clinta?“

„Podcenil své síly proti té Rusce.“ Odfrkl si. Přitom ji tak dobře znal. A vlastně možná to byl jeden z důvodů, proč jejich souboj dopadl, jak dopadl. Ve skutečnosti to čekal. Věděl, že až se proti Natashe postaví, prohraje.

Co se stalo, však nečekal. Avengers nevědomky plnili jeho plán, ovšem jen do určité míry. Než se to všechno tak pokazilo.

Rozbolela ho hlava.

Tahle akce neskončila dobře, avšak není všem dnům konec a on musel pokračovat dál. Soustředit se.

A nevzpomínat, zatraceně, nevzpomínat, i když se mu výjevy z minulosti tlačily do mozku a bořily přízračné drápy do jeho nitra, zapouštěly se stejně jako kořeny Yggdrasilu.

„Soustřeďte se na práci,“ přikázal všem, načež vstal a odebral se o kousek dál do klidnějšího místa, aby mohl přemýšlet nad situací a rozhodnout o možných postupech.

~~~

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi proti němu šel sám.“ Steve pochodoval po nevelké místnosti na letecké základně S.H.I.E.L.D.u uzpůsobené k poradám a rozhazoval rukama. Celkem před chvílí sem společně s bezvědomými agenty dorazili. „Mohl tě zabít!“

„Ale nezabil,“ odvětil Tony nezúčastněně. „Utekl dřív, než jsem ho dostihl.“

„Útěk,“ zamumlal Thor. „To na bratra sedí.“ Bohužel mu to nepřišlo zbabělé, spíš logické. Byl by hlupák, kdyby čelil přesile v tak nevýhodné situaci, v níž se nacházel. A jeho bratr hloupý nebyl, naopak oplýval značným intelektem.

Stark radši převedl téma mimo jeho konfrontaci s Lokim, která byla i nebyla. „Alespoň máme Clinta. Jak je na tom?“

Natasha, která právě neslyšně vcházela do místnosti, odpověděla: „Je z toho trochu v šoku, ale to se dá očekávat. Dá se do pořádku, jen se toho musí úplně zbavit.“

„Jak se ti podařilo přivést ho zpět?“ zajímal se bůh.

„Kognitivní rekalibrace,“ vysvětlila nevzrušeně. Pro upřesnění dodala: „Praštila jsem ho do hlavy.“

Chápavě kývl. „A co ti ostatní agenti?“ strachoval se. Loki byl stále Ásgarďanem a to, co momentálně prováděl, by mohlo mít neskutečně špatný vliv. Chtěli snížit ztráty na nejmenší počet, přestože už tak jich bylo mnoho. Kdyby však agenti, které měl pod svou nadvládou, vyvázli bez úhony (alespoň částečně, protože taková situace se na mnoha lidech psychicky podepíše), situaci by to přeci jen o něco zlepšilo.

„Budou v pořádku,“ ujistila ho. „Zdá se, že Loki nějak… rozvrhl působení toho žezla. Spousta z nich se probrala okamžitě. Řekla bych, že na některé, třeba Clinta, soustředil větší moc, aby je udržel poddajnější.“

„Jestli se vzpouzeli, i kdyby podvědomě, dává to smysl,“ zamručel miliardář.

„Asi si nevybavuje něco, co by nám mohlo pomoct při chytání Lokiho, že?“ zeptal se zamyšleně Bruce. Pak zavrtěl hlavou a sám si odpověděl na svou otázku: „Je to silný zážitek a i když je Clint cvičený agent, asi by nebylo nejchytřejší na něj tlačit.“

„Jenomže každá vteřina může být osudová,“ vzdychl Thor. „Ovšem chápu a souhlasím s tím.“ Ještě aby nesouhlasil. A i kdyby, momentálně se nacházel v takové pozici, že by to ostatním bylo jedno.

„No,“ Tony se zvedl ze svého místa, „já musím omrknout oblek. Ale ne tady, takže když budete potřebovat, najdete mě v mém skromném příbytku. Jste vítáni, mimochodem.“

Steve nakrčil nos. Stark Tower měl pořád za hnusnou budovu, ale na druhou stranu musel uznat, že byla geniálně zařízená, a ačkoli věděl pramálo ohledně těch technických věcí, nepochyboval, že obranný systém bude mít taky skvělý, stejně jako komunikační.

Uvolnil se až ve chvíli, kdy v soukromí své vlastní věže v dílně spravoval oblek a kontroloval ostatní. Nepil; při práci si nedopřával alkohol, halil mu mysl a on potřeboval, aby měl všechno perfektně seřízené.

Kopí nezpůsobilo tolik poškození, kolik mohlo, a on se v duchu spokojeně plácal po zádech, že jeho technologie odolala mimozemským kouzlům. Alespoň něco na té situaci bylo pozitivního.

Strávil nad opravováním a kontrolováním asi hodinu. Příjemnou hodinu, kdy se mohl soustředit na práci a ne na jistého boha.

Takže až když se přesunul do obýváku, aby se podíval na nějaké důležité smlouvy související se Stark Industries, připustil si, jak zoufalé tohle všechno je. Ale nakonec se do práce přeci jen zabral a strávil nad dokumenty několik hodin, během kterých však úspěšně vyřídil spoustu záležitostí. Navíc program pro hledání Lokiho běžel jak u něj, tak v S.H.I.E.L.D.u a on měl u sebe ještě Jarvise, který podepsané listy převáděl v elektronické podobě rozesílal na určená místa.

„Pane,“ ozval se najednou Jarvis. Dokonce zněl i vyplašeně, což bylo s podivem, vzhledem k tomu, že byl jenom stroj. „Mé senzory zaznamenaly neobvyklý proud energie.“

Vzhlédl od papírů a zmateně se zamračil. „Jak neobvyklý?“

Teď zněl zmateně. „Neodpovídá běžným normám. Ale zároveň je známý.“

S.H.I.E.L.D.? To by mohlo být. Teoreticky, ale věděl, že ne, za tím bude něco jiného. Sklopil hlavu zpět dolů do normální úrovně očí a úlekem upustil propisku, kterou doposud držel v ruce.

Byl si jistý, že se dnešního dne alkoholu ani nedotkl.

Tak proč měl před sebou zatraceně Lokiho?

Lokiho v ásgardském oděvu, ale bez pláště, helmy a té hůlky osudu.

Stál pár metrů od něj a jen na něj zíral, jako by mu chtěl propálit díru do hlavy. On nechtěl, nechtěl sem jít, nechtěl ho vidět, ale mentální nátlak v jeho hlavě ho _přinutil_, aby se sem přenesl. Neuhlídal myšlenky, které ani dvacet let nezměnilo.

Tak špatně na tom byl.

Tony se konečně postavil, ve tváři nevěřícný výraz. O krok couvl, když bůh postoupil dopředu. Netušil, co dělat, jestli volat ostatní nebo nařídit Jarvisovi, aby se k němu urychleně dostavil oblek, tak radši nedělal nic. „Co chceš, Loki?“

Mág mlčel, jenom se zase přiblížil. Prsty mu zacukaly, jak odolával nutkání k němu vztáhnout ruku. Bohové, ani za ten dlouhý čas neztratil na své kráse. Ty hnědé oči byly tak neskutečně známé, připomínaly mu, co měl a ztratil.

Jenomže tam bylo nějaký rušivý element. Něco, co nezapadalo, co neznal. Sklouzl pohledem k prosvítajícímu světlu na jeho hrudi, užívaje kousku magie a intelektu, aby skrz látku pohlédl na modře zářící reaktor. Zadrhl se mu dech. „Co ti to udělali?“ hlesl.

Vynálezce sebou trhl. „Co chceš?“ zopakoval, hlas ostřejší než plánoval – k jeho podivu.

„Pane, mám zavolat S.H.I.E.L.D.?“ optal se Jarvis.

Robotický hlas jako by Lokiho probral; plné uvědomění, kde se nachází a co dělá, ho donutilo ucuknout. Doposud zastřené oči byly najednou jasné, přesto tak neskutečně nečitelné.

Než se miliardář stačil pohnout, bůh zmizel jako pára nad hrncem. Tony by byl přísahal, že se mu tohle všechno jenom zdálo, kdyby jeho věrný sluha nepokračoval: „Pane, mám tuto situaci ohlásit S.H.I.E.L.D.u?“

„Ne, Jarvisi,“ odvětil konečně. „A záznam toho, co se dělo, ať někam rychle zmizí.“

„Jistě, pane.“

Pár vteřin ještě zůstal zaraženě stát na místě. Nakonec ale přešel k baru a hmátl rovnou po celé flašce.

Ať jdou všichni psychopatičtí bohové pokoušející se ovládat svět do háje.


	7. -6- Jen se neprozradit

Možná je to překvapivé, ale on se, k jeho smůle, neopil. Měl jenom jednu sklenku, protože mu Jarvis neustále připomínal, že musí zůstat bdělý a v bojeschopném stavu. Co kdyby náhodou.

A možná že i to byl důvod, proč ho jen hodinu po Lokiho návštěvě uviděli, kterak ve svém obleku slétává na ranvej vznášející se základny S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Nechtěl být doma sám, protože každá příležitost zvyšovala riziko myšlenek. Mezi lidi taky nemohl, ne teď, tak mu nezbývalo než se spokojit s týmem Avengers.

„Nečekal jsem, že budeš zpět tak brzy,“ podivoval se Steve upřímně.

„Udržuju všechny své obleky v perfektním stavu, moc tam toho na opravu nebylo,“ odmávl ho. „Navíc jsem génius, nevydržím prostě nic nedělat, když můžu pracovat, ne? Bruci, jsou nějaké postupy?“

„Nic, o čem bys okamžitě nevěděl,“ odvětil doktor klidně. Nebyla to výtka, jenom konstatování zcela zjevného faktu. „Otázkou zůstává, jestli jsi něco nezjistil ty.“

Zavrtěl hlavou; neměl co zjistit. Víceméně.

Přešel po laboratoři, z níž se mezitím stihla stát hlavní místnost, protože tady kromě vědců byli i Thor se Stevem a momentálně vcházeli Clint s Natashou.

Agent se ve dveřích zarazil, pohled upřený na Thora, který na oplátku zíral na něj. „Ty jsi ten střelec na té plošině,“ vzpomněl si bůh.

„A ty ten chlápek s kladivem,“ zašklebil se. „Jo, vzpomínám si.“

„Znáte se?“ zajímal se Stark okamžitě.

„Mířil na mě,“ žaloval Thor.

Hawkeye jenom pokrčil rameny. „Tehdy byla jiná situace.“

„Neznáme se,“ odpověděl konečně Ásgarďan. „Jen jsme se viděli při mé prvotní návštěvě Země.“

Ano, o tom něco slyšel. V duchu si udělal poznámku, aby později Jarvisovi nařídil, aby prostudoval tajné záznamy.

„Třeba nám to jednou povíte,“ zhodnotil Steve. „Až bude po všem. Clinte, jak se cítíš?“

„Už bylo i hůř,“ zhodnotil pohotově. Ve skutečnosti se mu pořád lehce točila hlava a sem tam odolával nutkání zvracet. „Až se mi ten hajzl dostane do rukou, proženu mu šíp hlavou.“

Thor se zatvářil nešťastně. „Opravdu se omlouvám za činy svého bratra. Jsem si vědom, jaké neštěstí sem přináší.“

Jen kývl. Však se taky nezlobil na něj. Až na ten drobný incident proti Thorovi nic neměl, teď navíc stáli na stejných stranách.

„Hele, co to děláš?“ přerušil možné začínající trapné ticho Bruce, nakláněje se k Tonymu. „Proč upravuješ filtry pro hledání?“

„Zkouším kamery.“

„Podle jakých vzorců?“ zamračil se Bruce.

„Musím počítat se všemi jeho podobami. Je to měnič, ale může k tomu využívat nějaké vzorce.“ Až pozdě mu došlo, že tím vlastně prozradil informace, které by nejspíš neměl znát.

Nechápavě se na něj podívali. „Cože je?“

Spásná myšlenka, jak z toho vybruslit, přišla jako blesk z nebe. „Podle severské mytologie se Loki umí měnit. V ženu, zvířata. Může to být pravda, co my víme.“ On věděl, věděl to moc dobře, ale nemohl to říct otevřeně.

„Je to pravda,“ přizvukoval Thor. „To byl velmi chytrý nápad, ačkoli si nejsem jistý, jestli bude co k čemu. Loki se umí skvěle skrývat v jakékoli podobě.“

Steve se na boha otočil s lehce podezíravým pohledem: „Kdy ses nám chystal to říct?“

„Nepovažoval jsem to za důležité, omlouvám se.“ Zatvářil se kajícně. _Jako nakopnuté štěně_, smál se Loki, když Tonymu bratra popisoval.

„Dobře,“ kývl Kapitán, usuzuje, že tohle se prostě stává. „Je něco dalšího, cos nám neřekl a Loki by toho mohl využít?“

Zavrtěl hlavou: „Nemyslím si. Vše podstatné bylo řečeno jindy.“

Znova kývl, pak se otočil na Clinta: „Vím, že by bylo nejlepší nechat ti ještě nějaký čas –“

„Nic mi není,“ ujistil ho Hawkeye okamžitě.

„– ale potřebujeme vědět, co si pamatuješ.“

Zpozorněli, Stark s Bannerem opustili místa u obrazovek a přešli do druhé části laboratoře, kde se nacházel stůl s šesti židlemi. Když se všichni usadili, dávajíce tím najevo plnou pozornost řešení situace, Kapitán Amerika je přejel pohledem. Takhle společně opravdu vypadali jako tým, ačkoli na chování ještě museli hodně zapracovat.

„Není toho moc,“ přiznal lukostřelec po chvíli. „Vybavují se mi jen útržky. Nevím, co přesně jsem dělal, ani kolik agentů js –“

„Tak znova, Clinte,“ přerušila ho Natasha. „Ty jsi nikoho nezabil. Může za to Loki a jeho žezlo.“

Pohled, který jí věnoval, byl sice rezignovaný, ale jen zdánlivě. Nesouhlasil s jejím tvrzením a patrně ještě dlouho nebude. Přinejmenším ne do doby, než se tomu zmetku pomstí. „Jsou to tedy jen útržky,“ pokračoval. „Vím, že jsem mu něco říkal – o vás všech. Ale nevím, co.“

Nevěděl toho zrovna málo. Clintovým zdrojem byl samotný S.H.I.E.L.D., a i když si Fury nechával spoustu věcí pro sebe a své nadřízené, Clint s Natashou toho věděli o mnoho více než spousta jiných agentů.

„To je asi hodně zlé,“ podotkl duchapřítomně Tony.

„Je – může to použít proti nám,“ přikývla agentka. „Ale na druhou stranu, když to víme, můžeme se připravit, takže nás nemusí zaskočit.“

„Využít toho může tak jako tak,“ zamumlal miliardář. „Je to manipulátor a lhář.“ A je v tom zatraceně dobrý. O tom se v minulosti mnohokrát přesvědčil, ale ne ve zlém smyslu slova. Loki mu nelhal, neudělal vůči němu nic, co by se mu nelíbilo. Dokázal se vymluvit ze soudní tahanice, aniž by potřeboval právníky. Tehdy byla zábava to sledovat. Zkrátka a dobře – uměl to se slovy.

„Jedním slovem je to zmetek každým coulem,“ shrnul to Clint. „Zvlášť když k tomu přičteme ty… iluze a tak podobně, co umí.“

„Loki je stále princ Ásgardu,“ varoval ho Thor obezřetně. „Přestože se dopouští zlých věcí, važ svá slova. Není zlý, jen rozezlený. Je ještě mladý a zaslepený záští.“

Hawkeye se naježil. „Nevím, jak u vás, ale u nás není běžné, když se při puberťáckých výstřelcích někdo sebere a jde dobývat cizí planety.“

„Ódin dobýval světy jako dospělý,“ broukl nevzrušeně vynálezce. Sotva se na něj upřela pětice pohledů, jen rozhodil rukama: „Co je? Četl jsem severskou literaturu. No jo, pardon, nedůležitá informace o nepříteli.“

Natasha se ušklíbla, vzpomínajíc na rozhovor, který se odehrál teprve včera. „Odpusť si to, Starku.“

„Však už nic neříkám.“

„Abych odpověděl,“ přihlásil se Thor o slovo. „Ne. Není to tak. Ovšem okolnosti Lokiho příchodu na Zemi jsou složité. Měli jsme za to, že je mrtvý.“

Samozřejmě, že nevydržel zticha, ale jak by mohl, když Thor řekl, co řekl. „Mrtvý?“

„Zjevně jste neťali dost hluboko,“ zabručel Clint potichu. „Je živý až moc.“

„Když jsem ho viděl naposledy, padal do propasti nicoty vytvořené při zničení Bifröstu. Nevím, jak je možné, že to přežil.“ Jeho pohled byl najednou skelný, bolestivě zkřivil tvář při té vzpomínce. Truchlil pro něj, všichni si mysleli, že je mrtvý. Neudržel ho, měl ho chytit, nepustit…

Trochu se stáhli, bohův výraz je zasáhl jako rána jeho kladivem, ačkoli navenek nedali nic znát.

Po tomhle opravdu litoval, že se neopil.

Thor se narovnal, zahnal smutek. Nesměl se zabývat těmi chmurnými myšlenkami, když nebyly pravdivé a Loki byl naživu. „Kdyby byla jakákoli možnost vás před jeho vpádem varovat, učinili bychom tak. Bifröst byl navíc zničen, jak jsem říkal, a Všeotec musel shromáždit velké množství temné energie, aby mne přenesl na Midgard.“

Steve se na něj zvědavě podíval. „Co je vůbec ten Bifröst?“

„Einstein-Rosenův most,“ odvětil pohotově Stark.

Clint po něm loupl očima. „Anglicky, prosím.“

„Červí díra,“ přispěchal s odpovědí Bruce, věnuje Tonymu krátký významný pohled.

Ásgarďan přikývl. „Dá se to k tomu přirovnat, ano. Je znám také pod jménem Duhový most. Využíváme ho pro cestování mezi světy.“

„Začíná se to až moc podobat Star Treku,“ vzdychl Clint. Když se na něj Steve zmateně podíval, jen ho odmávl.

„Vesměs to není tak složité,“ ujistil ho Thor. „Má přítelkyně Jane Fosterová se výzkumem Bifröstu zabývá.“

„Ty máš na Zemi holku, jo?“ zajímal se Tony okamžitě. Co věděl, Thor téhle planetě neholdoval.

„Jane je skvělá žena a vědkyně,“ pronesl vážně. „Potkali jsme se při mé předchozí návštěvě. Za trest jsem byl vyhnán na Zemi, zbaven moci i Mjölniru, abych se zde naučil pokoře. Později jsem svou moc získal zpátky, ovšem v té době na mne Loki, který se na krátkou chvíli kvůli Ódinovu Spánku bohů stal králem, poslal Ničitele – zabit naštěstí nebyl nikdo a já se vrátil na Ásgard.“

Tony zamyšleně pokýval hlavou. „To Nové Mexiko,“ došlo mu. Slyšel o jakémsi fiasku, ale nepátral nějak hlouběji, měl poněkud jiné starosti. Ovšem, proč si nedal dvě a dvě dohromady už tehdy?

„To je sice moc pěkné, ale nám to nepomůže,“ podotkl Hawkeye. „Jen mám větší chuť utrhnout Lokimu hlavu.“

„Nejprve ho musíme chytit,“ zamítl jeho návrh Steve. „Potřebujeme Tesseract a dokud nevíme, kde je, měli bychom nechat Lokiho naživu.“

Na to neřekl nic, ale myslel si svoje. Možná ho nemůže zabít, ale způsobit mu bolest ano. Věděl, že kdyby šlo do tuhého, Natasha by mu i pomohla. Zjišťování informací jí šlo více než mistrně.

Bruce si sundal brýle a kouskem trika je vyčistil od těch několika mikročásteček, které mu překážely. „Asi si nevzpomínáš, kde má Loki základnu, co?“

„Kdyby ano, jsme už na cestě tam. Ovšem nepochybuji, že se Loki přesune někam jinam, i kdyby jen pro všechny případy.“

Steve vzdechl. „K naší smůle není hlupák, takže přesně tohle patrně udělá. Ale třeba bychom mohli zkusit vysledovat jeho přesun.“

Překvapivě to nebyl Jarvis, kdo je přerušil, ani žádné pípání značící, že počítače boha lstí našly. Ne, do místnosti postaru vtrhl Fury a okamžitě začal rozdávat rozkazy: „Do zbraně, hned. Loki se objevil v Brooklynu. A chystá se zabíjet civilisty.“


	8. -7- Červ a bota

_Zabíjet._

Z nějakého důvodu Tonymu tohle slovo rezonovalo hlavou celou cestu quinjetem. Vlastně věděl, jaký je ten důvod. Ovšem nedokázal si vysvětlit, proč by se po té návštěvě Loki prostě sebral a vydal se zabíjet nevinné.

_Jasně_, připomněl si ironicky a chladně. _Teď stojíme na opačných stranách. Není to přítel, ale nepřítel. Plánuje invazi, chce, aby před ním lidé padali na kolena. Dává smysl, že si jen tak vyrazí zabít pár odvážlivců, kteří se mu nepodvolí._

Cesta se zdála nekonečná a měl za to, že vlastními silami by se tam dopravil rychleji.

„Tentokrát žádné sólo akce,“ přikázal Steve, pohled upřený na Starka.

„Bratra přenechejte mně,“ zaduněl Thor. „Dokážu ho zastavit.“

„A on dokáže znovu utéct,“ zamumlal Iron Man potichu.

„Právě proto,“ chopil se Kapitán příležitosti, „na něj nepůjdeme sami, ale společně. Všem nemá šanci utéct.“

„Mluvíš rozumně,“ přitakal Ásgarďan po chvíli. „Ovšem nechci, aby vám Loki ublížil.“

Clint se na něj ze svého místa pilota přes rameno otočil: „Nejsme neschopní.“ Pohledem zabrouzdal k luku, který měl položený hned vedle sebe. „Navíc ho rozhodně nenecháme utéct, už ne. Ten parchant zaplatí.“

„Pokud možno nezabíjet,“ opakoval Steve stále dokola. „Chceme ho živého.“

„Čím déle bude naživu, tím více alespoň bude tr –“ Clint se zarazil uprostřed slova, když se mu na obrazovce objevil příchozí hovor od Furyho. Bez váhání ho přijal. „Co se děje, Fury?“

„Dvacet jedna,“ prskl jako vzteklá kočka. „Dvacet jedna!“ vykřikl znova, hlas mu přeskakoval zlostí. „Loki právě navýšil počet mrtvých o dvacet jedna nevinných. Hněte sebou, zatraceně!“

„Už jsme tady,“ odpověděl Clint lehce zaraženě. Pohled upřel před sebe.

„Přiveďte ho,“ přikázal tvrdě. „_Nesmí_ vám utéct, jasné?“ S těmito slovy ukončil hovor.

Thor se narovnal, pevně sevřel kladivo, až mu zbělaly klouby. „Nevěřil bych, že Loki…“ zamumlal si pro sebe, pak však zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, vlastně mě to nepřekvapuje.“

_Mě ano_, chtěl říct Tony. Vždyť z toho počtu za tak krátkou dobu se mu točila hlava. Ne že by on neměl na svědomí spoustu mrtvých lidí, ale tehdy byla jiná doba. Stark Industries vyráběla zbraně, tak to prostě bylo zavedeno. Změnilo se to ve chvíli, kdy se mu do hrudi dostaly šrapnely a jeho zajali. Reaktor, který držel úlomky z bomby dál od jeho srdce, mu tu událost připomínal. Stále jej pronásledovaly noční můry, stále se nezbavil bolesti, které s sebou přinášely dny v jeskyni, a patrně ani nikdy nezbaví. Ale otevřelo mu to oči a on se teď soustředil na něco jiného.

Třeba na bitvu s mimozemským bohem.

Zastavili před nákupním střediskem, kde policie stačila vymezit prostor, aby lidé nemohli dovnitř. Obehnali celé místo páskou a policejními vozy, ale i přesto (nebo možná díky tomu) si Clint našel místo pro přistání. Bez váhání vyskákali ven z letounu, načež se Steve otočil a na strážce zákona: „Ať nikdo nechodí dovnitř. Buďte připraveni pouštět ven lidi, ale dovnitř nikoho. Nezasahujte a zůstaňte tady.“ Nečekal na odpověď, společně s ostatními vběhl dovnitř.

Nebylo těžké Lokiho najít, ne když následovali křik a jeho hlas. Tohle setkání, na rozdíl od ostatních, probíhalo ve dne, což jim dodávalo pocit výhody a novější situace. Jistě, znali nepřítele i situaci, ale když dvakrát selhali v noci, nemohou přece selhat ve dne, ne?

Nákupní centrum bylo zdevastované. Po zemi se válely tašky a kelímky, výlohy byly rozbité, figuríny v obchodech převrácené. Obrovská majetní škoda, tohle pojišťovna asi nezaplatí.

A pak tady byla těla. Všude po areálu v nejbližším kruhu u Lokiho. Někteří měli policejní uniformy, jiní byli pouhými civilisty. Většina z nich zemřela probodnutím hrudi, ovšem u některých nenašli krev, což, společně s podivně vykroucenými hlavami, svědčilo o zlomení vazu.

Uviděli ho, stál přímo uprostřed celého centra, kolem sebe dav klečících lidí. Vyděšeně sklápěli hlavy, třásli se a vzlykali. Muži, ženy i děti.

Loki se smál. Smál se jejich strachu, pohledům a chování. Jakmile jim hrozila smrt, jakmile zjistili, že to myslí vážně, zkrotli. Rodiče přikrývali svým dětem oči, aby ochránili jejich nevinnost, když bořil kopí do hrudí ostatních. Ostří, ruce i oděv měl potřísněné krví, přesto držel tělo majestátně, působil klidně a šíleně zároveň.

„LOKI!“ Thorův mohutný hlas se rozlehl centrem, sotva bůh svého bratra uviděl. Přidal do kroku, běžel s ostatními po boku. „Okamžitě propusť ty lidi!“

Vzhlédl k nim, ve tváři vepsané znudění a opovržení, oči chladné, nepřístojné, prahnoucí po krvi a moci. „Avengers,“ zavrněl. Nemuseli se ptát, jak to, že znal název jejich uskupení, vždyť měl pod kontrolou Clinta a ten o celém programu věděl dlouho. „Opravdu _rád_ vás zase vidím.“ Z jeho slov se nedala rozpoznat žádná lež, protože to, co říkal, myslel vážně.

Věděli to.

„Propusť je,“ přikázal Steve rozhodně, velitelsky, „a vzdej se. Bude to pro tebe lepší.“

Posměšně se zasmál. „Vážně? Nic lepšího nevymyslíte?“ Přelétl je pohledem, zastavil se až u Clinta a rty se mu roztáhly do mírného úsměvu. „Zběhla mi moje pravá ruka. Nemilé. Ale odvedla jste dobrou práci, agentko,“ mrkl na ni.

V další vteřině k němu letěl jak šíp, tak kulka. Šíp zachytil mezi prsty několik centimetrů od jeho tváře, zatímco kulka mířená na hlavu se od něj jen neškodně odrazila. Vzdychl. „Opravdu?“

Tony pozvedl ruce, namířil na něj repulsory. „Polož tu hůlku osudu, muflone. Jsme v přesile.“

„Vážně si myslíte, že mě to zastaví?“ Shlédl na klečící dav u jeho nohou, nejbližší muž byl od něj na dosah ruky. Nacházel se ve výhodné pozici. „Být vámi, zůstanu na místě,“ informoval je. _Jistěže_ mu neuniklo, že se ho snaží obklíčit a dostat se mu za záda, musel by být slepý a hloupý. „Přece nechcete, aby další lidé přišli k úhoně, ne? Jak jsem si myslel. I když,“ shlédl na muže pod svýma nohama, olízl si rty a usmál se mlsně jako kočka, která si hraje s myší, „nebyla by to žádná ztráta.“

Pozvedl kopí a přesně v tu chvíli ostatní vyrazili proti němu.

Nestihli ho zastavit, když jediným plynulým pohybem ruky probodl muže před sebou skrz na skrz, ale ani on nemohl vykrýt všechny zbraně, které k němu mířily. Stačil se vyhnout Mjölniru a Clintovu šípu, ale Stark ho svými energetickými střelami zasáhl do prsou. Měl leda čas zvednout ruku, aby Kapitánův štít narazil do ní, ne do jeho hlavy.

Klopýtl vzad, vytahuje žezlo z mužova těla, které se bezvládně sesunulo k zemi.

Místem se rozlehl zděšený křik lidí. Zběsile se zvedali na nohy, snažíce se odolat chvění, berouce malé děti do náručí, aby nezaostávaly. Nesešlo na tom, jestli byly jejich, chtěli se odsud jenom dostat co nejdřív pryč, využít chvíle, kdy Loki nevěnoval pozornost jim, nýbrž jejich zachráncům.

Steve chytil zpět svůj štít, který se od boha lstí odrazil, a společně s Natashou se postavili před dav, který se v doprovodu Bruce rozběhl pryč. Doktor Banner byl sice připravený každou chvíli se proměnit c Hulka, ale držel se na uzdě. Nechtěl nadělat více škody než užitku.

Vzpamatovav se ze zásahu, Loki se postavil a uskočil dozadu, aby se vyhnul Thorově ráně. Clint se k němu blížil zboku, ale on jednoduše zapřel kopí o zem a zhoupl se po něm, přičemž nakopl Hawkeye přímo do prsou, až odlétl pár metrů dozadu.

To už však u něj byli ostatní, Natasha se ohnala nožem, jenž měla ukrytý u sebe v obleku a Steve proti němu vyrazil pěstí. Kombinace útoků spojená s podražením nohou Clintovým lukem způsobila bohův pád.

Thor přiskočil ke svému bratrovi – vlastně na něj skoro _naskočil_, jako by mu chtěl vyrazit dech nebo zlámat pár žeber –, přetočil ho, zkroutil mu ruce za záda a vytáhl ho na nohy. 

Mladší se jenom ušklíbl a i přestože se právě nacházel v zatraceně špatné situaci, která rozhodně nemohla vyjít dobře v jeho prospěch, přejel je povýšeným pohledem, v modrozelených očích vzdor. 

Steve ze země sebral upuštěné kopí, když Lokiho tělem probleskla zelená. Thor zesílil stisk, ale Loki pouze nechal zmizet helmu a plášť společně se zlatými nárameníky a náloketníky a celkově veškerou výzbrojí. 

Byl by ho ho hrubě postrčil dopředu, ovšem Loki vykročil sám. „Chodit umím,“ prohlásil mrazivě. „_Bratře_.“

Loki měl jako doprovod k letounu působivou eskortu, to se muselo nechat. Brucovi se podařilo uklidnit policisty a jakmile zahlédl vycházející Avengery, stačilo mu jen pár slov, aby je přesvědčil, že oblast už je bezpečná a oni ať pouze zajistí mrtvé i přeživší, zkontaktují rodiny a pokud možno nešíří přílišnou paniku. 

Dělalo mu trochu problémy, aby se udržel a neproměnil v Hulka, když za šesticí nastupoval do letounu. Tak moc toužil toho zpropadeného boha popadnout a vymlátit s ním díru do nejbližší zdi, protože dokonce _dvaadvacet lidí za tak krátkou chvíli_. 

Mág za celou dobu nepromluvil jediné slovo, jen seděl na určeném místě, na rukou pouta, a pozoroval je, stejně jako jestřáb pozoruje svou kořist. Mírně se usmíval, poslouchal, co říkají. Nevypadal jako někdo, komu právě zmařili plány, ovšem nutno poznamenat, že nebyl bohem lstí a klamu pro nic za nic. 

Thor stál naproti němu a mračil se. „Jak můžeš, Loki? Mysleli jsme, že jsi mrtvý.“

„Ach,“ zavrněl, vzhlížeje k němu, „truchlil jsi?“

„Všichni jsme truchlili.“ Hlas mu zakolísal při vzpomínce na matčin zoufalý pláč, když se mu zhroutila do náručí. Stále viděl, jak jeho malý bratr padá do propasti a on mu nemůže pomoci.

Druhý bůh si jen posměšně odfrkl, ovšem zbytek cesty setrval v tichu. Zkontaktovali Furyho, aby mu řekli, že akce dopadla úspěšně, načež jim ředitel oznámil, ať se nikde nezdržují a okamžitě ho přivedou. 

Sotva vystoupili, na Lokiho čekal deset ozbrojených agentů S.H.I.E.L.D.u, kteří mu zkontrolovali pouta a vedli ho dovnitř Helicarrieru. 

V dlouhé chodbě se od celé skupiny Avengers oddělili. Loki se ohlédl a věnoval jim naprosto nicneříkající letmý úsměv, jenomže to už oni zmizeli uvnitř poloviční laboratoře a on za rohem. 

Vězeňská místnost, do níž ho zavedli, měla kruhovitý tvar a kromě prosklené oválovité cely a malého displeje u vchodu místnosti se v ní nenacházelo nic. Sňali mu pouta z rukou teprve ve chvíli, kdy vstoupil do cely. Nebránil se, ale ani se nesnažil nějak jim práci ulehčit. 

Vzhlédl ve chvíli, kdy vojáci odcházeli a nahradil je jednooký ředitel celé organizace, Nicholas Fury, s nímž už měl tu čest. „Aby bylo mezi námi jasno,“ začal, přistupuje k displeji. „Pokud chcete utéct,“ zmáčkl několik tlačítek, „tak jen škrábněte to sklo…“

Hlasitý svist a podivný pocit. Loki přešel ze středu cely až ke kraji, aby nahlédl dolů. Podlaha pod celou se rozevřela a proudil skrz ni silný poryv větru. „…a čeká vás devítikilometrový pád v ocelové pasti,“ dokončil Fury, v hlase mu zaznívala spokojenost. „Je to snadný princip.“ Nechal podlahu opět uzavřít. „Červ,“ kývl na něj, načež se otočil k displeji, „bota.“

Loki se tiše zasmál. I když nechtěl, v duchu musel uznat, že ten smrtelník použil skvělá slova – jeho vlastní – v tu nejlepší možnou chvíli. 

_„Nemáme s vaším světem žádný spor,“ řekl mu ředitel, když se tehdy teleportoval na tajnou základnu, kde ukradl Tesseract a s pomocí žezla ovládl Clinta, doktora Selviga a několik dalších vojáků._

_„Asi jako červ nemá spor s botou,“ odvětil Loki. _

Bůh ustoupil zpět doprostřed cely, vědom si toho, že Fury čeká, co řekne. Zatěkal pohledem kolem sebe, nešlo si nevšimnout kamery. Bylo mu jasné, že ostatní poslouchají, stejně tak věděl, co přijde. 

Výslech. 

_Tohle bude ještě zábava. _


	9. -8- Bratrský rozhovor

Loki přelétl zkoumavým pohledem po celé místnosti, až se opět zastavil u Furyho. „Tohle je impozantní cela.“ Rozhodil rukama, aby obsáhl celou skleněnou konstrukci. „Asi jste ji nepostavili pro mě.“

„Ne,“ odvětil Fury nevzrušeně. „Byla určena pro někoho silnějšího, než jste vy.“

Bůh se pro sebe usmál. _Nemáte ponětí, čeho jsem schopný. Jakou silou disponuji_, pomyslel si. A kdo by taky měl? Ti smrtelníci si doslova zahrávali s ohněm, vždyť on byl bůh ohně. Jak zapomětliví Midgarďané byli, ještě před několika staletími by je ani nenapadlo zpochybnit jeho moc i schopnosti. Tehdy byli lidé moudřejší, alespoň v některých oblastech.

„Ano, vím.“ Na rtech mu stále pohrával úsměv, když se otočil doleva a pohlédl do kamery. Jednoduše věděl, že všichni Avengers, tedy včetně jeho nevlastního bratra, poslouchají. Bylo to více než zřejmé. „Pro to monstrum, co si hraje na člověka. To už jste vážně tak zoufalí, že svoláváte na pomoc tyhle ztracené existence?“ Jak moc nenáviděl pohrdání, jež vložil do svého hlasu, jak nerad z úst vypouštěl taková slova.

Znal je pouze z povídání Bartona, neměl právo je soudit. Nebyl to _Banner_, kdo byl monstrum. Ale přesto si musel zachovat tvář. Thanos poslouchal, vnímal jeho přítomnost celým svým bytím, nesměl pochybit špatně zvolenými slovy.

„Jestli jsem zoufalý?“ optal se Fury nebezpečně klidným hlasem, jenž s následujícími větami získával na ostrosti. „Hrozíte mému světu válkou. Ukradl jste moc, kterou neumíte ovládat. Mluvíte o míru, ale libujete si v zabíjení. Dohnal jste mě k velmi zoufalým krokům a to se vám jistě vymstí.“

Lži a pravdy, pravdy a lži. Nepochyboval, že ředitel myslel svá slova vážně. Věděl, že nakonec nevyjde bez trestu, nebylo jiné východisko. Co jiného by mohl čekat od Mstitelů než pomstu?

Mýlil se však, když tvrdil, že s mocí Tesseractu neuměl zacházet. On uměl, moc dobře to uměl, nebyl nejlepším mágem v Devíti světech jen tak pro nic za nic. Thanos by navíc nesvěřil žezlo s Kamenem mysli do rukou ledaskomu a on již v rukou třímal dva Kameny nekonečna, přestože se nacházely uzavřené v jejich schránkách.

Mág se krátce zasmál, ovšem než stačil odpovědět, Fury udělal krok dopředu: „Nepodceňujte nás. Nevíte, čeho jsou lidé schopni.“ Otočil se k němu zády, jako by mu nestál ani za poslední pohled, a vyšel z místnosti.

„Naopak,“ neodpustil si pro sebe natolik potichu, že i citlivé senzory a kamery jeho slova nemohly zachytit, „já vím, co všechno Midgarďané dovedou.“

Nakonec jen zatřepal hlavou a rozhlédl se po cele. Shledav, že nikde není místo k sezení, rezignoval a jednoduše se posadil na zem, věnuje kameře nad sebou, přesněji řečeno tedy přihlížejícímu týmu, nicneříkající pohled. Následně se opřel o sklo a přivřel oči, snaže se zklidnit rozbouřenou mysl, aby se mohl soustředit na proudy magie kolem. Naslouchal zvukům, vnímal, co ostatním unikalo.

Tony věděl, co dělá, tohle ho kdysi dávno viděl dělat. Tehdy mu bůh vysvětloval, že díky své magii dokáže vnímat určité jevy jinak než lidé i Ásgarďané. Přirovnal by tenhle proces k meditaci, i když podle Lokiho to bylo složitější.

Zatřepal hlavou, aby se zbavil myšlenek, zatímco Natasha vypnula záznam. V místnosti zavládlo ticho, všichni se snažili zpracovat, co bylo řečeno.

„Z Lokiho toho asi moc nedostaneme,“ usoudil nakonec Steve. „Nic víc, než co už víme.“

„A mně se nesvěřoval. Nebo si na to jenom nepamatuju,“ zamumlal Clint. „I tak je to vyšinutý blázen. Nepodařilo se mi najít v tom, co dělá, systém.“

Stark neklidně zaklepal prsty o stůl. „Je to bůh chaosu. Co chceš víc?“

„Loki vždycky myslel jinak než ostatní,“ ozval se Thor. „Jeho myšlenky jsou na první pohled chaotické, ale pro něj mají řád. Je nevyzpytatelný a vždycky má nějaký plán, nedělá věci bez důvodu.“

„Jaký má teda potom tohle,“ trhl Bruce hlavou ke dveřím, jako kdyby Lokiho cela byla hned naproti, „smysl?“

Natasha zkoumavě naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Nějaký určitě bude mít. Možná je to cvok, ale to ho akorát dělá více nebezpečným. Chce to jen odhalit způsob, jakým myslí.“

Thor zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemožné. Už když jsme byli děti, jsem častokrát jen těžko mohl poznat, co se mu honí hlavou. Postupem času se to akorát zhoršilo.“

Tony si pro sebe musel jenom přikývnout. On sám ve většině případů sice chápal, co Loki zamýšlel, ale tahle osoba byla někým jiným, než koho znal. Jistě, dvacet let je dost, ale pro člověka. On byl nesmrtelný bůh a vynálezce nechápal, co se stalo nebo mohlo stát.

Ale přesto viděl některé rysy muže, jehož si chystal vzít. Někde tam byly skryté, věděl to, nepochyboval o tom. Vždyť jen když ho navštívil u něj doma, choval se jinak, než tady před ostatními. Možná to bylo jen nějaké osobní selhání, ovšem miliardář si nebyl vůbec ničím jistý.

„Stejně bychom to měli zkusit, ne?“ navrhl miliardář. „Něco z něj určitě vytáhneme.“

„Je spousta způsobů, jak lidi donutit mluvit,“ zamumlal Hawkeye.

Steve k němu střelil varovným pohledem. „Clinte.“

Barton jenom pokrčil rameny, ale když Kapitán trhl hlavou k lehce zmatenému a nechápavému Thorovi, nechal svou myšlenku být. Nebylo zrovna taktní navrhovat mučení bratra-nebratra boha, ovšem ta myšlenka se teď mezi nimi vznášela. Steve nepochyboval, že by toho byl S.H.I.E.L.D. schopný, ale dokud se na téhle akci podílel i on, nechtěl mít s ničím takovým co do činění, oba vědátoři taktéž.

„Loki není člověk,“ poznamenala Černá vdova. „Jenom připomínám,“ dodala rychle. Jako by chtěla říct, že toho vydrží více.

„Každopádně,“ zdůraznil Rogers, aby tím úplně ukončil tuhle debatu, „pokud za ním někdo půjde, měli bychom si dobře promyslet, kdo to bude.“

Bruce kývl hlavou k jediné ženě v místnosti. „Ty umíš získávat z lidí informace, aniž by věděli, že ti řekli, cos chtěla slyšet, ne?“

Než Natasha stačila odpovědět, Thor zavrtěl hlavou. „Loki je mistr přes slovíčkaření a nenechá se jen tak přelstít.“

„Stříbrný jazyk, neříkal jsem to už jednou? Říkal.“ Stark je přejel lehce vítězným pohledem. „Nedivil bych se, kdyby on sám vymyslel pojmy jako lest a klam. Na druhou stranu, převést mistra lží a polopravd bude jistě složité, ale nemusí to být nemožné.“

„Teď je to ale zbytečné,“ namítla Natasha. „Potřebujeme vědět, kde je Tesseract, a já pochybuju, že lokaci z něj nějak dostanu.“

Ásgarďan se narovnal. „Jestli nechcete vy, nevadí. Já si se svým bratrem musím promluvit tak jako tak.“ Vteřinu mlčel, než váhavě, téměř neochotně, dodal: „Pokud to nebude vadit.“

Jenom zavrtěli hlavami, neměli důvod, proč by jim to vadilo. A i kdyby snad byli proti, byli si vědomi, že to poslední bůh dodal hlavně kvůli slušnosti, ne že by ho snad dokázali zastavit, kdyby mu zakázali si s jeho nevlastním bratrem promluvit.

Nechali ho tedy odejít. Tohle místo sice bylo bludiště, ale kdyby snad Thor nevěděl, nepochybně by se zeptal na cestu. Ne že by Lokiho cela byla nějak daleko.

Avengers opět rozsvítili displeje, aby díky kamerám mohli sledovat, co se ve vězeňské místnosti děje. Možná měli dvěma bohům dopřát nějaké soukromí, ale na tohle teď neměli ani na pomyšlení. A navíc byli zvědaví i sami za sebe, nestává se často, že jen tak potkáte dva bohy z mýtů, které jste doposud považovali za neexistující.

Sotva Thor vstoupil do místnosti a zavřel za sebou dveře, Loki jenom pootevřel oko. Neměl rád, když ho při jeho klidu někdo rušil, navíc od Thora si toho užil ažaž v letech minulých.

Hromovládce ho chvíli pozoroval, takhle mága neviděl už dlouhou dobu. Možná mu dopřával čas, než úplně přeruší spojení s magickými proudy, aby jej neúmyslně nezranil hlasitými vjemy, možná sám sobě dodával odvahu. „Bratře.“

„Nejsem tvůj bratr.“ Lokiho hlas byl chladný a tvrdý, ostrý jako dýka, a rozechvíval Thorovo nitro. Loki uměl být bezcitný, to moc dobře věděl, přesto jej trápilo, že jeho slova zněla tak… cize. „Co chceš?“

„Proč tohle děláš, Loki?“ zeptal se tiše, skoro až zlomeně.

„A proč ne?“ Elegantně a pomalu, klada důraz na každý svůj pohyb, se vyhoupl na nohy. Několika ladnými kroky přešel téměř až ke sklu. „Ať řeknu cokoli, ty budeš bránit svou pravdu. Přejdi k věci, Ódinův syne. Řečnění ti nikdy nešlo. Chceš mluvit teď, po tom všem? Jen do toho, poslouchám, ale ušetři mne žvástů o naší společné minulosti. Nikdy to nedopadá dobře.“

Thor mlčel, zvažoval. Musel využít každé chvíle, kdy byl Loki ochotný mluvit, ale přitom tak zoufale potřeboval zmínit i události dřívější, které nepochybně vedly až k dnešnímu dni. Ale hrdinové Země měli pravdu, musel se soustředit na to hlavní, tedy invazi. „Kde je Tesseract, Loki?“

„Opravdu si myslíš, že bych ti to řekl?“ lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Jsi ještě naivnější než ti smrtelníci.“

„Prostě odpověz.“

Nespokojeně mlaskl. „Nevím, kde přesně teď je.“

„Jsi v cele bez možnosti úniku, Loki. Nedělej si to ještě horší.“ Hlas mu zjihl, vkradla se do něj bratrská starost, jíž mág mnohdy proklínal. „Možná si nejsi jistý, ale víš, kde hledat. Tak nám odevzdej Tesseract a vrať se se mnou domů.“

„Já ho nemám, Thore.“ Měl dobrý důvod volit tato slova, dopřál tím Thorovi a možná i jemu samotnému pár vteřin přemýšlení, myslel-li vesmírný objekt nebo domov, než pokračoval: „Nemám Tesseract u sebe a bez něj mě domů nedostaneš.“ Opět samé lži, věděl přesně, kde Kámen prostoru je, ale copak něco mohl prozradit?

V mysli mu zablikal alarm a on ucítil mírnou bolest hlavy, o níž věděl, že se postupně rozšíří i nadále. Thanos poslouchal každé jeho slovo, mluvil dlouho a prozradil příliš mnoho.

Thor zavrtěl hlavou. „Bratře, tohle nemáš zapotřebí. Nechej Midgarďany na pokoji, nic ti neprovedli.“

„Znova se ptám, proč bych měl? Vždyť dělám jen to, k čemu nás odmalička vedli. Copak Ódin nedobýval jednotlivé světy? Copak nám neříkali, že jsme oba zrozeni k vládnutí?“ hořce se uchechtl, ta slova ho trápila. Když Thorovi tehdy u Bifröstu říkal, že mu o trůn nikdy nešlo, mluvil pravdu a myslel to tak doposud, ale nesměl dát nic najevo. „Rozhlédli se kolem sebe, Thore. Myslí si, že mne tahle cela zadrží, přitom nemají nejmenší ponětí, jakou silou vládneme. Zahrávají si s něčím, co je daleko za hranicemi jejich chápání, nemají nejmenší potuchy – _ty_ nemáš nejmenší potuchy. Viděl jsem světy, o kterých ani netušíš. Objevil moc, o níž si mohou nechat jenom zdát. U samotných kořenů Yggdrasilu jsem _pochopil_.“

Na tuhle dobu nerad vzpomínal. Bylo to šílenství, padl z Bifröstu přímo ke světovému stromu. Měl by být už dávno mrtvý nebo přinejmenším smrtelně šílený, tohle nemohl přežít nikdo – a on přesto stál tady a dostatečně svou mysl ovládal. Yggdrasil mu přinesl poznání, všechno, co znal, tam bylo jinak. Viděl zvuky, slyšel pocity, cítil zrakové vjemy. Všechno vyobrazeno pouze v barvách a každá barva měla svůj vlastní pocit.

Byl odsouzený k dlouhé a bolestivé smrti.

Ale pak ho z nekonečného šílenství vytáhl Thanos, jen aby poznal nová neustávající muka, jež si pro něj Titán vymyslel.

Musel přivřít oči v návalu vzpomínek, před očima se mu na chvíli objevila jenom rudá. Hlava jej rozbolela více v neslyšném varování, ostrá tepající bolest mu zabraňovala v utřídění myšlenek.

Couvl dozadu, polkl. V duchu se okřikl, musel se sebrat, pozorovali ho ti smrtelníci i Ásgarďan. „Jdi, Thore. Jdi si za těmi Midgarďany, které tak miluješ. Jdi za svým novým týmem samozvaných hrdinů.“ Opět se pomalu, až příliš pomalu, usadil na zem. Zavřel oči, dávaje tak najevo ztrátu zájmu o jakoukoli konverzaci, i když ve skutečnosti se věnoval zklidnění myšlenek.

Korunní princ věděl, že z mága už nic dalšího nedostane. Když chtěl, klidně byl schopný s nikým nepromluvit i týdny, což už se nejednou stalo. Proto také jenom zavrtěl hlavou a s posledním pohledem opustil místnost.

Zanedlouho Avengers opět vypnuli obrazovku se záznamem z kamer, Loki se navíc nehýbal a nevypadalo to, že by se chystal cokoli udělat.

Nemohli říct, že by se jim líbilo, co si vyslechli, ale zároveň nic jiného ani nečekali, přestože měli pár otázek.

Thor se přišoural zpátky dovnitř a tvářil se u toho jako nakopnuté štěně, načež se zhroutil na židli. „Dopadlo to tak, jak jsme očekávali, takže pro nás špatně.“

„Víme,“ přikývl Steve. Pak s tichým povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou. „Tohle bude ještě náročné a my bychom si měli odpočinout. Loki je teď zajištěný, nemyslím, že nás čekají nějaké problémy. Přesto prosím buďte připravení.“

„Já se vrátím do Stark Tower a zkusím pohnout s hledáním té magické krychle,“ souhlasil Tony okamžitě. Opravdu potřeboval chvíli o samotě.

„Kdybys potřeboval pomoc, víš, kde mě najdeš,“ nabídl se Bruce.

Stark děkovně kývl. „Díky, doktore.“

„Thore, můžeš zůstat tady v Helicarrieru, místa je tu dost,“ navrhl Kapitán.

Bůh bez rozmýšlení přikývl. „Děkuji, Kapitáne. Zůstanu nablízku pro případ, že by se Loki pokusil uprchnout.“

„Mimochodem,“ ozval se Bruce, „byl bych rád, kdybys mi pak vysvětlil pár věcí ohledně toho, co Loki řekl. Nespěchá to, nemyslím, že by to bylo nějak důležité.“

„Povím vám vše, co jenom budete chtít slyšet,“ slíbil jim.

„Ještě počkejte,“ ozvala se najednou Natasha, která byla od chvíle, co Thor odešel za druhým Ásgarďanem, naprosto zticha. „Je tady jedna věc, která nepočká.“

„Když to nepočká, proč jsi to nevytáhla hned?“ poznamenal Tony ve chvíli, kdy Steve nechápavě nakrčil obočí a zeptal se: „Jaká?“

Agentka se narovnala, poklepala prsty na tablet vedle sebe a něco do něj naťukala. Olízla si rty a přejela Avengers pohledem. „Dívala jsem se na záznamy z bitvy v té společnosti, abych zjistila, čemu se příště vyvarovat a proč se mu podařilo utéct.“ Dramaticky se odmlčela, zatímco provedla několik dalších tahů po obrazovce. „Našla jsem jedno zajímavé video.“

_Ale do prdele_, prohnalo se Tonymu hlavou těsně před tím, než Ruska přeposlala video z tabletu na velkou obrazovku, kde okamžitě naskočilo, zatím stále pozastavené, ale s náhledovým obrázkem jasným, Loki a Tony stáli proti sobě.

Natasha se podívala přímo na něj, v očích vztek a v hlase varování, když konečně sdělila pointu toho všeho: „Starku, můžeš mi říct, proč jsi ho jenom tak nechal jít?“


	10. -9- Stíny let minulých

Než se kdokoli mohl zeptat, co přesně tím Natasha myslí, agentka spustila kamerovou nahrávku. Záznam začínal ve chvíli, kdy oba přiběhli do podzemních garáží. Tony si nebyl jistý, jestli bylo dobře, že kamera nezaznamenávala zvuk, nebo mu to naopak přitížilo.

Stark se znova díval, kterak on sám klečel před Lokim, jenž mu tlačil hrot žezla do zad. Pohyby Lokiho rtů nikomu neunikly, taktéž nevěřícně šokovaný výraz, který se mu zračil ve tváři. A když si Tony odklopil masku a Loki zděšením couvl – _couvl_ –, miliardář věděl, že tohle se bude zatraceně špatně vysvětlovat. Zvlášť, když ze záznamu šlo jasně vidět, že _nechal Lokiho jen tak zmizet_.

Nahrávka se zastavila a objevilo se tlačítko pro opětovné přehrání, ale tou dobou se už o obrazovku nikdo nestaral. Všichni obrátili pohledy na Iron Mana, zatímco on hleděl na stůl a snažil se zklidnit dech a soustředit se.

Natashin hlas byl zdánlivě klidný, ovšem to ho činilo ještě mnohonásobně nebezpečným. Zněla jako šelma na lovu, jež si brousí drápy o kameny, aby tím zastrašila nebohou kořist zahnanou do kouta. „Mluv. A hned. Nechal jsi ho jít.“

_Do prdele, jsi Tony Stark, seber se! _

Zvedl k nim pohled a lehce se usmál, tak, jak to on uměl. Působil možná lehce výsměšně, ale sakra, strávil dlouhou řádku let štvaním a vysmíváním se všem médiím, neúctou k autoritám a neschopností brát cokoli vážně. Od chvíle, kdy vyšel z jeskyně v Afghánistánu, se toho sice dost změnilo, ale naučené dovednosti mu nikdo nesebere. Loki nebyl jediný iluzionista a lhář, navíc se Tony kdysi učil od toho nejlepšího. „To je jeden úhel pohledu.“

„Kamery hovořily jasně,“ pronesl Steve nezvykle chladným hlasem. Zněl, jako kdyby ho právě zradil nejlepší přítel a on se s tím musel během pěti vteřin vypořádat.

Nemohl říct, že by ho nechápal, protože to tak nejenom vypadalo, ale ono to tak opravdu bylo – zradil Avengers. Jenže oni neměli právo ho soudit a vlastně se neměli ani čemu divit. Vždyť on nebyl hrdina, jakkoli si to mohl namlouvat.

„Z tohohle se nevykroutíš, Starku,“ dodala Natasha.

Uchechtl se. Kapitán přimhouřil oči. „Přijde ti to vtipné?“

Odolal nutkání zavrtět hlavou nebo protočit očima. Místo toho jenom pokrčil rameny a nadzvedl se, aby mohl odsunout židli od stolu a odejít pryč. „Tohle není vaše věc.“

A přesně tuhle větou akorát přilil olej do ohně. Doposud nehybně sedící Clint se najednou vymrštil a chytil ho za ramena, tlače ho zpět na židli. „Není to naše věc?!“ zařval mu do obličeje. „Ten blázen ovládal mou – naše mysli. A ty jsi ho nechal jít! Takže si koukej sednout a rychle to vysvětlit, než tě sem přišpendlím šípem.“

Tony sebou škubl, ta blízkost se mu nelíbila, stejně tak výhružný tón agentova hlasu. Nepochyboval, že by z něj informace klidně i vymlátil, ať to stojí, co to stojí. Žaludek se mu stáhl úzkostí. „Sundej ze mě ty ruce,“ sykl trhaně, snaže se zahnat vzpomínky. Jeho oblek byl zatím moc daleko a bez něj by proti němu, vlastně proti komukoli z nich, neměl sebemenší šanci.

Kupodivu Clint poslechl, ale nepřestával ho provrtávat pohledem, když se usadil zpět na své místo vedle Natashy, která se svými prsty nenápadně dotkla hřbetu jeho dlaně, smířlivé gesto na uklidněnou.

„Tony?“ vyzval ho Bruce, první věta, potažmo slovo, které od zhlédnutí záznamu pronesl. 

Thor svraštil obočí, ale na rozdíl od ostatních se tvářil víc zmateně a nechápavě než naštvaně. Jistě, Loki možná byl kriminálník, ale on netoužil po jeho smrti. Je jeho bratr, pro Odinovy vousy! „Proč jsi mého bratra nechal jít?“

_Mysli, zatraceně, mysli!_ „Jak šlo vidět, měl převahu. Hele, já netuším, co všechno s tou svou magií umí.“ Lež? Ne. Opravdu nevěděl, vždyť Loki se toho mohl za tu dobu naučit ještě tolik a ani tehdy mu mág ani zdaleka nepředvedl, co všechno umí.

„Jistě. A odklopit si masku je totiž to nejlepší, co můžeš v dané chvíli udělat,“ zasykl Clint chladně a sarkasticky. „Umím odezírat ze rtů, mimochodem, a to, co Loki řekl, bylo naprosto vytržené z kontextu. Odpovídal ti na něco. Co to bylo?“

Thor se na něj zvědavě obrátil. „Je to dlouho, co jsem Lokiho viděl naprosto vyvedeného z míry,“ zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Přes desetiletí. Nemohu si vzpomenout.“

Sakra, sakra, sakra.

„Um…“

„Ani nezkoušej lhát, Starku,“ zarazila ho Natasha. „I tvůj výraz toho řekl víc než dost.“

„Klidně můžu přetlumočit, co Loki řekl,“ nabídl se Clint velkoryse. „Ale myslím, že to jeho ‚ne‘ jste postřehli všichni.“

Nemělo smysl zapírat a on si toho byl víc než dobře vědom. Dva speciálně vycvičení agenti, Kapitánův pohled, jisté kladivo a kamerové záznamy, to všechno jenom dokazovalo, že kdyby zkusil říct něco jiného než pravdu, nedopadlo by to pro něj zrovna nejlépe.

A jakkoli se mu nelíbila vyhlídka pobytu v cele S.H.I.E.L.D.u, věděl, že nakonec tam skončí tak jako tak.

Stáhl ruce ze stolu a schoval je do kapes, jen aby v té pravé nahmatal malý kovový kroužek. Nosil ho u sebe neustále, měl ho i tehdy, když jej zajali v Afghánistánu. Byl očarovaný, kdyby ho náhodou ztratil. Stačilo jenom, aby na něj pomyslel, jenom _chtít_, aby u něj byl – a byl. Většinu času to kouzlo nepotřeboval, ale kolikrát ho jednoduše zahodil pryč nebo se ho pokusil roztavit. Vždy bezúspěšně, nepřekvapivě. Ale když ho tyhle nálady přešly, nakonec vždy toužil, aby měl prsten u sebe, což taky měl.

Všechny je přejel pohledem. Dával si načas, ale když konečně promluvil, hlas udržoval tichý. „Tohle není poprvé, co jsem se s Lokim setkal.“ Odmlka byla natolik krátká, že nemohli začít protestovat, pouze jim došlo, co řekl. „Ale není to ani podruhé. Je to přes dvacet let, co jsme se viděli naposledy.“

Thor se narovnal, položil ruku na stůl. Mág o něm mohl tvrdit, že je idiot, a on taky povětšinou byl, respektive věci neřešil tak, jako Loki, jenže nebyl úplně hloupý a uměl si dát dvě a dvě dohromady alespoň v něčem. „Loki byl před dvaceti lety za trest na nějakou dobu poslán na Midgard.“

Bruce neklidně poklepal prsty o stůl. „Tehdy jsi ho potkal.“

„Ale to nedává smysl,“ zamračil se Thor, „bratr takhle nereaguje na náhodné známosti… ani na jeho dočasné spolunocležníky.“ Nakrčil čelo usilovným přemýšlením. I přes všechny neshody si troufal říct, že mladšího prince znal, i kdyby jen částečně.

Tony mlčel, neměl, co by na to řekl. Ásgarďan teď v podstatě zmařil zbývající marné pokusy o zapírání.

„Starku, nakonec nebude tak těžké zjistit pravdu,“ broukla Natasha. „Možná to potrvá, ale nakonec něco najdeme.“

Jistě, o tom nepochyboval. Nakonec nemohl skrýt všechno, i když měl Jarvise a Lokiho magii. A jak si uvědomil, on nechtěl zapírat. Už toho posral víc než dost, nechtěl zkazit další věci.

Opatrně vytáhl ruku z kapsy, kroužek držel v pěsti, aby na něj nešlo vidět. Položil ji na stůl a opatrně uvolnil sevření, načež ruku opět stáhl k sobě.

Stříbrný prsten měl tvar dvou propletených hadů se zelenými drahokamy namísto očí, již od pohledu se jednalo o precizní a detailní práci. Vnitřek kroužku zdobil vyrytý runový nápis, několik slov a jméno. Materiál, z něhož byl prsten vyroben, nepocházel ze Země a složením se ani nepodobal pozemským kovům.

Až na Tonyho jediný Thor věděl přesně, co před sebou vidí. Kladivo mu vypadlo z ruky a s hlasitým třísknutím dopadlo na zem. Modré oči měl doširoka rozevřené nevěřícností a šokem, jenž však brzy nahradil vztek. Se skřípotem židle o podlahu se odsunul od stolu a postavil. Přiskočil k vynálezci a surově ho vytáhl z jeho místa, načež ho přirazil ke zdi, drže Iron Mana pod krkem několik stop ve vzduchu. Druhou ruku natáhl za sebe a Mjölnir, jenž předtím upustil, mu vlétl do dlaně. „Smrtelníku!“ zaduněl, společně s jeho slovy bouřlivě zahřmělo. „Kde jsi k tomu přišel? Jak jsi to z něj vymámil?!“

Avengers, kteří se při tom nečekaném vývoji událostí postavili na nohy a popadli zbraně, je právě namířili na Thora, zatímco Tony chytil jeho zápěstí v marné snaze dostat se z jeho sevření. „Hej, hej! Dal mi ho!“

„Thore!“ Tohle byl Steve, jenž teď stál u nich a držel boha za paži, aby mu zabránil Tonyho uhodit. „Pusť ho!“

Ásgarďan zatěkal pohledem mezi nimi, ale s tichým zafuněním pustil Starkovo hrdlo a ustoupil od něj, ruce nepatrně svěsil, aby bylo jasné, že nehodlá bojovat, ale je připravený se bránit.

Miliardář dopadl na zem, kolena mírně pokrčená. Musel se opřít o stěnu, aby znova nabyl rovnováhu a dostal do plic potřebný vzduch.

Clint na Ásgarďana stále mířil nataženým lukem a Ruska pistolemi, zatímco Bruce přerývavě dýchal, snaže se uklidnit Hulka, přesvědčit ho, že je všechno v pořádku a jemu nic nehrozí. „Co,“ zasykl, „tohle sakra bylo?!“

Kapitán Amerika vážně přikývl. „Jsi na Zemi, Thore. Nevím, jestli je tohle u vás normální, ale u nás se mluví, než bojuje.“

„Vysvětlení,“ Clint téměř přikázal, „hned.“ Nevěděl, jestli se ptá Thora nebo Tonyho, ale možná na tom ani nesešlo.

Thor lehce cukl rameny a svěsil Mjölnir ještě o něco více. „Odpusťte,“ řekl upřímně. „Ovšem nemohl jsem jinak. Ten prsten je ásgardský zásnubní prsten a patří mému bratrovi.“

V nastalém tichu se snad i Tonyho mozek na chvíli zastavil, aby celou situaci zhodnotil jedním slovem.

_Kurva. _


	11. -10- O lžích a pravdách

V místnosti na malý okamžik bylo možno slyšet spadnout špendlík, než doslova propuklo peklo. Všichni se rozkřičeli přes sebe tak nahlas, že i když stěny místnosti byly zvukotěsné, jejich hlasy musely znít až ven.

Hlasy splývaly v jedny a pomalu se nedalo rozpoznat, kdo co přesně říká, ale význam všeho zůstával stejný. Nechápali, jak se Tony Stark mohl dostat ke snubnímu prstenu ásgardského prince, a proč ho vůbec nosil stále u sebe.

Až na to, že věděli, jak se k němu dostal. Vždyť to bylo zřejmé. Takže otázka se z jak měnila na proč.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi s tím šílencem něco měl!“

„A ty jsi nám o tom nic neřekl? Přijde ti to normální?!“

„Spal jsi s nepřítelem!“

„Měl jsi důležité informace a neřekl nám o tom! Kdyby ano, mohli jsme ho dávno chytit.“

„Jsi opravdu takový sobecký debil, že –“

„Ticho!“ přerušil je všechny Stark. „To by snad stačilo, ne?“

„Stačilo? Děláš si prdel? Jak –“

„Clinte,“ uzemnil ho Rogers. „Stark má v něčem pravdu. Tím, že na něj budeme křičet, nic nevyřešíme.“ Zhluboka se nadechl, snaže se srovnat si myšlenky. To, co se dozvídal, se mu jednoznačně nelíbilo, stejně jako ostatním, ale jestli chtěli Lokiho porazit, museli jednat jako tým, což znamená nehádat se a spolupracovat. Znepřátelit si nebo jenom naštvat Tonyho Starka se nevyplácí, tím si byl Steve téměř jistý. Znal Howarda a věděl, že se Starkem není radno si zahrávat. „Navrhuji si sednout a vyřešit to v klidu.“

Splnit mohli leda jednu část. Usadili se zpět na svá místa, i když Tony zůstával sedět na kraji v případě nouze. Instinktivně si prsten přitáhl zpátky k sobě a druhou rukou nahmatal svůj telefon, v němž byl zabudovaný Jarvis, pro případ, že by potřeboval přivolat svůj oblek.

Ta část s klidem byla horší. Clint divže nevibroval vztekem a Brucovi se do očí vkrádala zelená. O Hulka však nestál nikdo, takže ve výsledku bylo jen dobře, že Kapitán zasáhl.

„Výborně,“ pronesl Steve, jako kdyby mluvil s malými dětmi. „Co kdybychom nechali Tonyho promluvit?“

Thor položil Mjölnir na stůl ve výhružném gestu. „Já chci jen vědět,“ upřeně se zadíval na Iron Mana, „jak _přesně_ ses k tomu prstenu dostal. Loki ten prsten nosil u sebe ještě před několika lety, viděl jsem ho, dotýkal se ho. Jak je to možné?“

„Nenapadlo tě někdy, že je Loki v kouzlení zdatnější, než si myslíš?“ Tony naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Hádej co, on umí vytvořit hmotné iluze.“ Ani se nesnažil tvářit provinile, když se mu dostalo několika vražedných pohledů za to, že nic neřekl. Jistě, tohle by mohla být při souboji užitečná informace, ovšem on se až doposud opravdu nehodlal prozradit. „Ale abych odpověděl, myslím, že je to více než zřejmé.“ Udělal dramatickou pauzu pro zvýšení napětí. „Požádal mě o ruku.“

I když to bylo více než jasné z toho, co se dozvěděli od Thora, Steve zrudl a skryl si obličej do dlaní, jako kdyby nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyší, Bruce překvapeně zamrkal, Natasha uchovávala nečitelný výraz a Clint vypadal, že jenom agentka ho drží dál od toho, aby si z něj udělal cvičný terč.

Zato Thor měl ve tváři výraz naprostého šoku a úžasu. „Loki. Loki tebe požádal o ruku. Loki. Můj bratr Loki.“

„_Ano_, Thore. Tvůj bratr Loki.“

„A ty jsi co? Souhlasil?“ zamračil se Steve.

„_Samozřejmě_, že jsem souhlasil,“ přitakal ostře. „Nemusím vám vysvětlovat, proč jsem souhlasil, to není vaše věc.“

Hromovládce vypadal naprosto frustrovaně a naštvaně. „Proč o ničem z toho nevím? Neměl jsem nejmenší ponětí, že Loki… že ty… Jak vůbec mohl _smrtelníka_ požádat, aby s ním strávil zbytek věčnosti?“

Clint se ušklíbl nad tónem, s jakým řekl ‚smrtelník‘. „Co je špatného na smrtelnících? Ty sám sis na Zemi našel holku.“

Provrtal ho pohledem. „Pro nás, Ásgarďany, jste až moc smrtelní. Křehcí. Váš život je krátký a pro nás je to jako pouhé mrknutí oka.“

„Loki se chtěl vzdát nesmrtelnosti.“

Šokovaně se podívali na Tonyho, jenž až nezvykle potichu promluvil. Nedíval se na ně, oči měl zastřené, jako kdyby hleděl do daleké minulosti. „Cože?“ hlesl Thor.

Zvedl k nim pohled. „Měli jsme několik možností. Jedna byla, že by se vzdal nesmrtelnosti,“ vysvětloval pomalu. „Ta druhá, že by ze mě udělal nesmrtelného. Loki… má své způsoby, jak získat, co chce. Zkoumal všech Devět světů i území za nimi, prohrabával se hromadami knih a starých svitků a svazků, aby objevil nějaké kouzlo. A ano, opravdu našel několik způsobů, jak by mi mohl prodloužit život.“

Natasha se najednou narovnala, uvědomění ji zasáhlo jako blesk. Málokdy se stávalo, že by ji něco opravdu překvapilo, ale tohle nečekala. Jakožto vycvičená špionka dokázala rozeznat smutek, jenž se Tony snažil skrýt, stejně tak bolest v jeho očích. „Ty jsi ho miloval, že?“

Zdálo se to téměř nemožné. Tony Stark a milovat jednoduše nešlo k sobě. Ale přesto tady seděl, vyhýbal se jim pohledem a mlčel, čímž dokonale potvrdil Natashina slova.

Clint nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi vážně šílený, Starku.“

Prudce zvedl hlavu a zadíval se přímo na lukostřelce. „On nebyl takový. Nikdy se takhle nechoval, i když je pravda, že měl rád, když jsem před ním klekal,“ neodpustil si, a tváři mu pohrával šibalský úsměv.

Steve se zakuckal a Thor sevřel ruce v pěst. „Je to můj bratr, o kom mluvíš!“ zahřměl. „Važ svá slova moudře, smrtelníku.“

Jen pozvedl ruce na znamení míru, jinak to nekomentoval. Opravdu nestál o ránu do hlavy od jeho kladiva.

„Něco mi nedává smysl,“ pronesl Bruce zamyšleně. Snažil se na celou situaci nahlížet racionálně a z vědeckého pohledu, přemýšlel nad vším, co se dozvídal. „Když jste byli zasnoubení, jak je možné, že jsi ho viděl naposledy před dvaceti lety a pořád máš prsten? Podle toho, cos říkal, jsi měl už dávno být nesmrtelný, nebo bychom všichni o Lokim věděli už delší dobu. Co se stalo?“

Stark si povzdechl a jednou rukou si prohrábl vlasy. „Já nevím,“ přiznal se značnou nelibostí.

Doktor nechápavě nakrčil čelo. „Nevíš?“

„Jak, kurva, můžeš nevědět?“ přisadil si Clint.

„Prostě nevím!“ rozhodil rukama naštvaně, při tom nečekaném pohybu sebou ostatní cukli. „Jednoho dne prostě nepřišel. Neukázal se ani další den, týden nebo měsíc. Neměl jsem nejmenší ponětí, co se stalo, nebo jestli vůbec byl naživu. Myslel jsem, že si to rozmyslel, ale proč by mi potom nechával prsten? _Nic nedávalo smysl._ Naposledy jsem ho viděl, když mi bylo dvaadvacet, a teď se tady ukázal po dvaceti letech. Pořád se divíte, že jsem nic neřekl?“ S každým slovem byl vzteklejší a vzteklejší, až nakonec skoro křičel. Opřel se do židle a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se zklidnil. „Pitomá invaze,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, aby ho nikdo neslyšel. „Pitomá minulost. Jsem _idiot_.“

„Jsi,“ přisvědčil Clint, jelikož Tony tu poslední větu řekl hlasitěji, než zamýšlel. „A je to ještě slabé slovo. Protože navzdory tomu všemu jsi nám měl říct, co o něm víš.“

„Thor řekl víceméně všechno podstatné,“ namítl, aniž by ve skutečnosti odporoval jeho tvrzení.

Steve pozvedl hlavu. „Víceméně?“

„Hele, já vám vlastně nelhal. Nevím, co všechno umí, za ta léta se toho mohl naučit hodně.“

„Starku,“ varovala ho Natasha, „tohle situaci neulehčuje. Máš jediné štěstí, že o tom ještě neví Fury, jinak bys zkejsl v cele jako Loki.“

Ale on sebevědomě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne,“ pronesl, i když si tím nebyl vůbec jistý. „Na to mě až moc potřebuje. Kdo myslíš, že bude všechno hradit a sponzorovat?“ Nehledě na fakt, že i přestože Stark Inustries už nebyla zbrojní společnost, jen jeho obleky byly dostatečnou municí. S Jarvisem se mohl nabourat snad kamkoli a miliardy dolarů na jeho účtu dělaly zázraky.

„Až moc si věříš,“ poznamenal Steve.

Nadechoval se, aby mu něco odsekl, jelikož na rozdíl od ostatních na něj maska Kapitána Ameriky neplatila; díky Howardovi se naučil toho muže téměř nenávidět. Než však stačil promluvit, předehnal ho Barton: „Neřešte Furyho, já chci pořád vědět jednu věc. Jak ses mohl… zamilovat do Lokiho? Vždyť je to psychopat!“

Protočil očima, copak to nebylo jasné? Vždyť už říkal, že nebyl takový, jaký je teď. „Nechoval se takhle. Nikdy neměl tendence ovládnout svět. Jasně, je sarkasta a egoista a umí být krutý, o to jsem se přesvědčil víc než párkrát, děkuju pěkně, ale, uh, jindy prostě… bude znít divně, když řeknu, že je roztomilý a pozorný? Nebo alespoň byl?“

Opět se na chvíli rozhostilo hrobové ticho. „Ty ses opravdu zbláznil,“ zamumlal Clint.

Thor zamyšleně klepal prsty o stůl. „Na tom, co Anthony Stark říkal, něco je. S Lokim jsem vyrůstal a znám i tuhle jeho podobu, i když je to… dávno, co jsem měl možnost střetnout se s jeho vlídností.“

„Nevím, co je s ním špatně. Tohle,“ Tony kývl hlavou směrem ke dveřím a rozmáchl se rukou, jako kdyby ukazoval k cele, „není on. Něco je jinak. Špatně.“

„Ale co?“ zamyslel se Bruce.

„Měli bychom za ním někoho poslat,“ nadhodila Natasha. „Promluvit si. Získat informace.“

„Jdi ty,“ kývl na ni Clint. „Možná může mít staletí praxe v lhaní, ale ty jsi taky vycvičená k rozpoznávání lží a nepravd a věcí skrytých tak hluboko, že o nich jeden neví.“

Agentka stiskla rty k sobě, v očích jí zajiskřilo. „Kdybychom nevěděli, co víme, dávalo by smysl, abych šla já. Ale vzhledem k tomu, co nám právě bylo řečeno, si myslím, že máme doslova perfektního kandidáta na osobu, která by si s Lokim měla promluvit.“

Všechny pohledy dopadly na Tonyho, jenž neklidně sevřel ruku v pěst a zadíval se směrem ke dveřím.


	12. -11- Mezi temnotou a světlem

Vysvětlit Yggdrasil někomu, kdo nikdy neprocházel mezi jeho větvemi a nekoupal se v jeho energii, nelze. 

Lokiho magický potenciál snad v Devíti světech neměl konkurenci a mladý mág si toho byl moc dobře vědom. Ne každý je schopen vůbec nahlédnout, natož prozkoumávat Světový strom. On se však naučil využívat energie, jež na tomto místě proudila, a s její pomocí dokázal cestovat mezi světy. 

Ale spadnout přímo do nitra Yggdrasilu se nedalo rovnat ničemu, co zatím zažil. Když se tehdy pustil z Bifröstu, doufal ve smrt, jež by přinesla klid do jeho rozbouřené duše. 

Nestál o to, co přišlo, když ho pohltil Yggdrasil. Žilami mu kolovala enormní síla, jíž nikdy nemohl zvládnout. Jindy milostivá magie, na níž se dennodenně obracel, najednou nesloužila v jeho prospěch. Síla a moc ho pomalu zabíjely a léčily zároveň, svíjel se v neskutečné agónii. 

Všechno bylo špatně. Viděl zvuky, slyšel barvy, mohl se dotýkat vůní. Prázdnota naplněná jasným světlem. 

Netušil, jak dlouho existoval v prostoru u samotných kořenů, kdy mu ochraptěl hlas, až nakonec přestal křičet úplně a z jeho hrdla nevycházely žádné zoufalé prosby o pomoc. 

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam byl, než ho z toho místa vytáhl Thanos. 

Jeho samozvaný zachránce však nedělal nic bez důvodu. Znal jeho slabiny, věděl, kým – _čím_ Loki je, jako jeden z mála si uvědomoval jeho moc.

A bůh brzy začal přemýšlet, jestli by nebylo lepší, kdyby z Yggdrasilu nikdy nevyvázl. Thanos přišel s novými muky, které nikdy neustávaly. 

Loki toužil po smrti. Po sedmém zmařeném pokusu přestal počítat a brzy se i snažit. Šílený Titán ho potřeboval živého, nedovolil, aby zemřel, a s každým pokusem o ukončení utrpení přišla jen další, horší muka. 

Bůh sebou cukl a otevřel oči, vymanil se z vlivu proudů magie, které ho donutily vzpomínat. Na krátký okamžik ztratil sebekontrolu, zíral před sebe s rozšířenýma očima a zatínal nehty do dlaní tak silně, až mu po zápěstí začaly stékat pramínky šarlatové krve. 

_Nejsi v nicotě. Nejsi v temné chladné kobce. Je to jenom Helicarrier a cela S.H.I.E.L.D.u, jsi na Midgardu_, připomněl si v myšlenkách. 

S hlubokým nádechem uvolnil pěsti. Stačila mu jedna myšlenka, aby se jeho dlaně zahojily a krev zmizela, jako kdyby se tohle nikdy nestalo. 

Střelil pohledem ke kamerám, přemýšleje, jak velká je šance, že mu Avengers nevěnovali pozornost, když se přestal ovládat. 

Opatrně se postavil, pro všechny případy se přidržuje skla. Sotva stál rovně, přešel do stavu, jenž si udržoval po desetiletí. Dýchal pravidelně, z očí se nedalo nic vyčíst, ve tváři kamenná maska s nádechem krutosti. Jeho postoj vyzařoval jistotu a nadřazenost, aniž by cokoli z toho opravdu cítil. 

Vzpamatoval se ve správný čas, neboť za pár minut se dveře místnosti pomalu otevřely a dovnitř proklouzla malá známá postava. 

Loki k tomu muži obrátil celou pozornost a pomalým rozvážným krokem přistoupil blíž ke sklu, aby měl lepší výhled. 

Vidět Anthonyho po tolika letech ho ničilo. Byl stále stejně krásný, o tom nehodlal pochybovat, možná ještě krásnější. Pod trikem se mu rýsovaly svaly, hnědé oči si stále držely svůj neposedný a zvídavý lesk, byť se v nich teď zračila i únava a bolest. Stále by se vydržel dívat do Anthonyho očí staletí, aniž by jej ten pohled omrzel. Tmavé vlasy téže barvy, jaké měly jeho oči, se na konečkách jemně vlnily, a on zatoužil vjet do nich rukama a pohrávat si s nimi. 

Neřekl však nic, stejně tak jakkoli nereagoval. Jen ho sledoval. 

Tony obezřetně přistoupil až těsně ke sklu, netuše, jakou vzdálenost by si měl udržovat. Nejprve přejel pohledem jeho tělo, teprve potom pozvedl hlavu, aby se mu díval do očí. „Loki.“

„Anthony,“ zavrněl, snaže se dívat kamkoli jinam než do jeho očí, neboť věděl, že by těm hnědým studnám podlehl. Nebylo to těžké, pozornost poutal obloukový reaktor veprostřed smrtelníkovy hrudi, jehož si všiml již při první konfrontaci při návštěvě Stark Tower. Zajímalo ho, jak bolestivé to musí být – a on nepochyboval, že je, i kdyby trochu –, a jak k němu přišel.

Iron Man se lehce napjal, takhle mu nikdo neřekl již dlouho. Nesnášel, když ho tak někdo oslovoval, jelikož to byl Howard, kdo používal celé jeho jméno, ale u Lokiho s tím problém neměl, vítal to, miloval. S lehkým úlekem si uvědomil, že ani teď, navzdory tomu, že oba zaujímali pozice na nepřátelských stranách, mu nevadilo, když mu mág říkal ‚Anthony‘. Jednoduše se nemohl přinutit cítit vztek. „Víš, nemyslel bych si, že ze všech lidí a bohů zrovna ty povedeš invazi na Zemi.“

„Takže jsi řekl svým přátelům o našem… malém tajemství,“ broukl bůh, těkaje očima k zapnutým kamerám. Nepochyboval, že kdyby o jejich vztahu Avengers nevěděli, neodvážil by se přijít a mluvit na záznam, k němuž nejspíš měli všichni přístup.

„Malém,“ zopakoval téměř výsměšně. Zavrtěl hlavou, pohled mu ztvrdl. „Přeci jen, zásnuby nejsou něco, co by stálo za řeč.“

„Proč jsi přišel, Anthony? Jsi zde, abys projednával náš vztah? Jsem si jist, že ti tví samozvaní hrdinové nebyli dvakrát nadšení, když zjistili o naší společné minulosti. Ach, jakpak se to dozvěděli?“

Neodpověděl, jen před sebe natáhl ruku a na rozevřené dlani, jíž doposud svíral v pěsti, se zaleskl kroužek. Lokiho srdce na pár úderů přestalo bít. _Norny_, pomyslel si užasle a s trochou dávkou naděje, jíž však okamžitě zadupal do země, _on si ho nechal po celé dvě dekády_.

Nevěděl, co říct, a ani nemusel. Náhlý tlak na jeho mysli mu vyslal palčivou bolest po celém těle a on věděl, že se mu zorničky rozšířily zděšením. Spojení skrz žezlo by se dalo přirovnat jako _nepříjemné_ oproti spojení bez něj. Jako pokaždé zatoužil zvednout mentální štíty, použít magii k obraně, o níž věděl, že by fungovala, jelikož Thanosovi poskoci nebyli natolik zdatní mágové, aby s ním mohli soupeřit, ale nemohl, jednoduše nemohl. Už tak riskoval mnoho, když jim nedovolil přístup do celé jeho mysli.

A teď to, oč se snažil po celou dobu, jakou Thanose znal, právě přišlo vniveč.

Tímhle spojením mohli vidět jeho očima. Ne doslova, samozřejmě, ale myšlenky jsou zrádné a dá se z nich vyčíst dost, aby si ten či ti, kteří jsou momentálně na druhé straně, udělali obrázek o situaci.

Loki slyšel tichý smích, v němž poznal The Othera, když mu došlo, s kým _přesně_ bůh mluví. _„Zraň ho,“_ zasyčel, hlas jasný, jako kdyby stál přímo za ním. Byl to rozkaz nedávající možnost odporu, stejný příkaz, jenž ho donutil poprvé navštívit Stark Tower.

Ani teď se neodvážil neuposlechnout.

Jeho oči opět zchladly, zelená se smíchala s modrou, jež se zde skrývala celou dobu, byť teď značně viditelnější, stejně jako vždy, když navázal kontakt s někým od Thanose. 

Ticho, jež mezi nimi vládlo, navzdory pocitu nekonečnosti netrvalo déle než pár vteřin. „Sentiment, Anthony?“ V napůl povýšeném, napůl pohrdavém gestu zdvihl hlavu. „Nevím, co jiného jsem měl od smrtelníka očekávat.“

„Ty jsi tady ten, kdo vede invazi na Zemi, a nazýváš mě sentimentálním?“ odfrkl si. „Ze všech planet ve vesmíru sis vybral zrovna tuhle. Proč?“

„Lidé jsou snadno podmaniví,“ odvětil prostě, jakkoli toužil říct něco jiného.

Tony jenom protočil očima, protože Loki měl zčásti pravdu. Velká spousta lidí uměla jen sklapnout a poslušně následovat rozkazy jako stádo ovcí, aniž by něco namítali, ale potom tady byla ta druhá strana mince; lidé, kteří netoužili přijít o svobodu, bouřili se a podmanění nepřijali jako možnost.

Jenže mág nekončil. „Jste prostí, malí, hloupí. Slabí. Nemáte jedinou šanci vyrovnat se někomu, jako jsem já – bohovi. Lidé jsou primitivní, zaostalí, vaše síly a schopnosti se nedají rovnat těm našim.“

„Jestliže jsou lidé tak nicotní,“ přerušil ho Tony, než stačil říct cokoli dalšího, „proč jsi potom chtěl s jedním z těch _slabých červů_ strávit zbytek života, dokonce věčnost? Proč ses kvůli němu – _mě_ – chtěl vzdát nesmrtelnosti?“

Těmihle slovy Anthony Edward Stark, génius, jímž opravdu byl, odhalil poslední nejstřeženější tajemství jeho mysli, jíž se Lokimu podařilo před Thanosem uchránit.

The Other se znova rozesmál, bylo to, jako kdyby mu přejížděl tesáky po mozku, a on neudržel bolestivé zasyknutí. _„Jsi ještě slabší, než jsme si mysleli,“_ zasyčel pobaveně, potěšen novinkami. _„A to si říkáš bůh? Mocný Loki, princ ásgardský, král Jötunů. Žádný div, že tě Thor pustil, žádný div, že tě nepřijala ani nejdivočejší rasa ve všech Devíti světech.“_

Jediné, po čem právě teď toužil, bylo popustit uzdu svému vzteku a zároveň se schoulit do sebe. Nemohl však zavřít oči, natož se pohnout, nedělal nic, když na něj Anthony zíral s očima nechápavě rozšířenýma a obočím nakrčeným.

_„Nesmí nic poznat! Nejsou lži a podvody tvá priorita, princátko? Pamatuj, co jsme ti slíbili v případě prohry,“_ připomněl, načež uvolnil sevření a Loki konečně, konečně pocítil úlevu, když se stáhl z jeho mysli a kontakt mezi nimi se přerušil právě včas, kdy smrtelník otevíral pusu v otázce.

„Loki?“

Dovolil si hluboký nádech, volil slova moudře. „Doposud mne nenapadlo, že dvacet let může tolik změnit, ale za dobu, co jsme se neviděli, jsem dospěl. Zmoudřel. Některé věci nejste schopni pochopit, Anthony.“ Teď nemluvil pouze o Midgarďanech, ne. Jeho slova patřila stejně tak Ásgarďanům jako lidem, patřila Ódinovi a Frize a Thorovi a všem, kteří si o něm mysleli to nejhorší, kteří si mysleli, že ho znali, aniž by ve skutečnosti prozřeli.

Odstoupil od skla, pohodlně se usadil na zemi a opřel záda i hlavu o stěnu cely ve znuděném gestu. „Netoužím s tebou probírat minulost. Nemáš-li na mne další otázky, nevidím důvod, proč ztrácet čas tady. Běž se svými přáteli probrat, co jste vypozorovali z mých slov a chování, diskutujte, jaký mám asi plán. Protože já si jsem vědom toho, že ty moc dobře víš…“ usmál se na něj, jako kdyby sdíleli tajemství, „že já nějaký plán _mám_.“

K jeho překvapení se Anthony opravdu otočil a bez dalších slov opustil místnost, zanechávaje Lokiho napospas svým myšlenkám.


	13. -12- Něco je špatně

„Něco je špatně,“ byla první věta, jíž Tony Stark po opětovném vstupu do místnosti plné Avengers vypustil z pusy, věda, že zmiňovaní hrdinové celý jejich rozhovor pozorně sledovali i poslouchali skrz kamerový systém.

„Samozřejmě, že je něco špatně,“ prskl Clint vztekle. „Spal jsi s psychopatem!“

Tony si krátce složil hlavu do dlaní. „Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou, vzhlížeje k nim. „Vy to nechápete. Něco je špatně _špatně_.“ Netušil, jak to vysvětlit, ale z Lokiho v cele neměl dobrý pocit. Tohle nebyl muž, jehož znal a souhlasil, že si ho vezme.

„Je mi líto, že tě musím zklamat, Starku,“ začal Thor a kupodivu mu v hlase zaznívala špetka upřímné lítosti a snad i provinilosti, „ovšem takto se Loki často projevoval v posledních několika dekádách.“

Znova zavrtěl hlavou, tvrdohlavě si stál za svým. Ale divil by se mu někdo? Odmítal byť jen připustit, že jejich vztah byl pouhý trik, na který naletěl, jelikož Loki neměl tehdy ani teď důvod věnovat přílišnou pozornost obyčejnému smrtelníkovi, kterým, jakkoli nerad si to přiznával, v porovnání s Ásgarďany byl. „Takhle si ho nepamatuju. Tohle není on.“

„Nemůžeš si namlouvat, co chceš, jen proto, že ti před dvaceti lety zjevně vyšukal mozek z hlavy,“ poznamenala Natasha chladně. „Máš jediné štěstí, že o tom zatím neví Fury. Jsi napůl cesty k vyřazení z programu Avengers kvůli konfrontaci zájmů.“

‚Jak ti můžeme věřit, že se nepostavíš na stranu nepřítele?‘ sice zůstávalo nevyřčené, ale z jejích slov si tuhle skutečnost každý domyslel.

„Hele, poslouchejte – právě proto, že jsem se k němu dostal tak blízko, snad můžu říct, že je něco v nepořádku, ne?“ vyhrkl. Byl jako tonoucí člověk chytající se každého možného stébla, aby dokázal svou nevinnu, přestože on je rozhodně _nemusel_ ujišťovat o tom, že nemá v plánu změnit strany, a už jen pomyšlení, že by je to mohlo vůbec napadnout, jej vytáčelo.

„Na tom něco je,“ uznal Steve, byť se mu představa, že měl Stark něco s nepřítelem, i kdyby v minulosti, zrovna nezamlouvala. Zejména nevěděl, co si myslet, když oba dva byli muži.

Thor se zadíval na Tonyho. „Bylo to před dvaceti lety,“ podotkl opatrně. „To je pro smrtelníky dlou –“

Rozezleně na něj ukázal prstem: „Ani se _nepokoušej_ naznačit, že jsem starý a senilní a za tu dobu jsem zapomněl něco tak důležitého, jako byl tenhle vztah.“

Hromovládce zvedl ruce v obranném gestu, dávaje najevo, že nemínil žádnou újmu a nechce začínat slovní přestřelku, která by se rychle mohla zvrhnout v pěstní souboj. „To bych si nedovolil,“ ujistil ho. „Zejména ne když jsi čtvrtý v nástupní linii na ásgardský trůn.“

V místnosti by bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík.

Po několika tíživých vteřinách ticha si Bruce odkašlal. „Pardon, asi jsem slyšel špatně. Že je Tony _co_?“

„Dokud Loki nestane před Všeotcem, aby jej odsoudil za jeho hříchy, je stále ásgardským princem. Anthony Stark svým svazkem s Lokim tím pádem získává možnost stát se králem. Kdyby samozřejmě všichni předchozí nástupci zemřeli.“

„Ale – ale bylo to před dvaceti lety,“ pípl nesměle Clint, jeho vztek na chvíli zapomenut.

„Jenže jejich zasnoubení je stále platné,“ šeptl Bruce tiše. Oběma géniům to došlo v tutéž chvíli, ale přesto Tony nepromluvil. Bruce zvedl pohled a zadíval se skrz brýle přímo na Thora. „Je to tak, že?“

Vážně přikývl. „Ano. Můj bratr nezrušil zasnoubení a Stark u sebe navíc stále uchovává Lokiho prsten.“

Tony měl v tu chvíli chuť Thora něčím praštit, protože tímhle jeho situaci rozhodně nepomohl, možná spíš přitížil. Doufal, že tím Thor nevyvolá otázky jako ‚Proč vůbec sis ten prsten vlastně nechal celou tu dobu, hm?‘, jelikož věděl, že odpověď ‚Je to věc z vesmíru, mimozemský kov, tak co myslíte?‘ by mu nejenže nejspíš neprošla, co se týče důvěřivosti, ale také věděl, že by nebyla pravdivá.

Nesnášel emoce. Byly tak sentimentální. A Tony Stark _nebyl_ sentimentální.

Takže se rozhodl pokračovat ve své pointě dřív, než měli možnost na něj vybalit otázky. „Sice mě svým způsobem těší, že jsem se zapojil do linie následníků trůnu mimozemského království, ale můžu tě ujistit, že o to nemám nejmenší zájem, takže mě z toho seznamu vyškrtni, Zlatovlásko.

Nicméně, zpátky k tomu důležitému. Rushman,“ zazubil se na rudovlasou agentku, která při tom oslovení jenom protočila očima, „byla bys té lásky a pustila sem znova záznam mého a Lokiho rozhovoru? Chci, abychom to prošli ještě jednou, teď profesionálně. Vy dva,“ poukázal na Bartona a Romanoff, „zapojte svoje agentské vúdú, Thore, ty se dívej jako bratr, a Kapitán Spandex společně s Velkým chlapem prostě… sledujte a analyzujte, co já vím.“

Všichni se obrátili k obrazovce, napůl zmatení, napůl soustředění. „Co přesně hledáme?“ zeptal se Rogers, zatímco obočí se mu zamyšleně srazila k sobě. 

„Cokoli, co se vám bude zdát podivné. Jakékoli změny chování, nálady, řeč těla a postoj a tak podobně. Úplně, ale úplně cokoli, i tu nejmenší pitomost, protože já vám říkám, na Lokim je něco špatně.“

„Upřímně doufám, že tohle opravdu něco přinese a neděláš to jenom proto, abys mohl pořád dokola sledovat svého snoubence-nesnoubence a vzdychat nad ním jako zamilovaný puberťák nad svým crushem, když tě vykopal z jeho cely,“ zamrmlal Hawkeye, ovšem pohled upíral na obrazovku před nimi.

Vynálezce jenom protočil očima a utichl, aby mohli poslouchat jejich rozhovor. Zamračil se, když sebou Loki náhle trhl jen pár vteřin před tím, než Tony vešel do místnosti. Poslouchal Lokiho hlas naplněný jedem a hořkostí, přemýšleje, co se muselo stát, aby se bůh začal chovat takhle i k němu. Všechny ty urážky a slova, jež by si nikdy nemyslel, že od něj uslyší.

„Stop,“ vyhrkl najednou Tony a Bruce bez váhání zastavil přehrávání.

„Vidím to,“ předehnala ho Natasha s vysvětlením neochotně. „Má zaťatou čelist, jako kdyby se snažil vydávat co nejméně zvuků.“

„A výraz naprosto bez emocí,“ přitakal Tony. „Podívejte se na jeho oči. Ke konci se na pár vteřin tvářil, jako kdyby tam ani nebyl.“ Přetočil záznam a pozastavil jej v tom správném místě. Přiblížil Lokiho obličej a v duchu děkovat Furyho prozíravosti umístit kamery hned v několika směrech.

Steve neklidně těkal mezi agenty a Tonym. „Pořád je Loki mistr klamu, podvodu a lží, a pochybuji, že by si přezdívku ‚Stříbrný jazyk‘, jak jste ho už předtím nazvali, vysloužil jen tak. Co když je tohle všechno jenom nějaká jeho hra?“

Bruce rozhodil rukama. „Co je potom jeho cílem? Přetáhnout nás na jeho stranu? Ovládnout? Zaměstnat?“

Tony se lokty opřel o opěrku židle a zadíval přímo na Thora. „Ty i já moc dobře víme, že kdyby chtěl, už dávno by byl pryč.“

Všichni se podívali na boha, ale on mlčel a jen zíral Starkovi do očí. Ani jeden z nich nepřerušoval oční kontakt a na chvíli zavládlo ticho, jež Steve však dlouho nesnesl: „Thore, je to pravda?“

Teprve teď přejel očima ostatní Avengery a pomalu přikývl. „Vaše cela možná může mít silné sklo, ale Lokimu nic nebrání v tom se prostě přenést pryč. Nemáte jak regulovat jeho magii a pochybuji, že na Midgardu můžete zprovoznit magické zábrany.“

Dávalo to smysl. Thor sice neznal veškerý rozsah Lokiho schopností – a pochyboval, že někdo kromě mága samotného ano –, ale o jeho schopnosti přenášet se z místa na místo věděl. Po celém tom fiasku s Mrazivými obry a Lokiho smrtí, jež se nakonec ukázala jako nepravá, jim Heimdall sdělil, že Loki objevil cesty, jimiž se mohl pohybovat mezi Devíti světy bez použití Bifröstu. Navíc se uměl skrýt i před strážcovým zrakem a to byla věc, o níž si málokdo myslel, že je možná.

Avengers ty dva nemohli ani seřvat, proč jim to neřekli dřív, jelikož je taky mohlo napadnout, že pozemská technologie by proti magii nezmohla mnoho.

Ale tahle skutečnost nechávala možnost pro jistou otázku. „Jestli může kdykoli zmizet,“ hlesl potichu Clint, „tak co tady potom ještě dělá?“

Natasha se najednou narovnala, v očích alarm. „Je to past,“ oznámila a nikdo se nezmohl namítat. „Má nějaký plán a my mu hrajeme do karet, děláme přesně to, co po nás chce. Jsme jeho pěšáky.“

„Ale jaký je jeho plán?“ zamračil se Steve.

Tony se zhroutil na židli, o níž se doposud opíral, a s dramatickým výdechem připlácl ruce na stůl. „Musíme to zjistit dřív, než mu ten plán vyjde. A zároveň přijít na to, proč se Loki chová tak divně.“

Jako na zavolanou veškerá světla na Helicarrieru zablikala, zhasla a spustil se hlasitý alarm následovaný výbuchem přicházejícím od Lokiho cely.

A modré světlo žezla ozářilo celou místnost.


	14. -13- Chladný jako železo

Válečnické instinkty převzaly vládu nad jejich těly a oni měli v rukou zbraně dřív, než si stačili plně uvědomit, co se stalo a děje. Jejich oči se rychle přizpůsobovaly tmě, jíž na pár chvil narušovala pouze mayská modř obloukového reaktoru a stále jasnější ledová modrá vycházející ze železa.

Nestačili však vyrazit ke dveřím, když sebou Helicarrier prudce trhl a oni se museli chytit stolu, o něhož doposud stáli či seděli, aby nespadli, a vzápětí všichni pocítili zhoupnutí žaludku následované nepříjemným tlakem.

„Co se děje?“ křikl Steve, jednou rukou křečovitě svíraje židli, druhou svůj štít.

Tony potlačil nutkání protočit očima. Jako kdyby nebylo jasné, že při výpadku proudu došlo i k selhání motorů. Bruce, ačkoli i on okamžitě věděl, o co jde, přesto sykavě odpověděl: „Klesáme.“

„Ztrácíme výšku příliš rychle!“ křikl Clint.

„Můj oblek, musím –“

Dál se nedostal, neboť sebou celá loď opět škubla, místnost ozářilo rudé světlo a oni přestali klesat. Současně s tím ustal i doposud znějící alarm. „Sláva,“ oddychl si Tony. „Zapnuli záložní generátory. Konečně.“

„Honem, musíme zjistit, co se stalo.“ Sotva popadl balanc, Steve rychle vyskočil na nohy a mířil si to ke dveřím, dokud ho Bruce nezastavil.

„Počkej!“ chytil ho za ruku a zatáhl zpět, rychle oddechuje, jak se snažil potlačit Hulka, jenž se kvůli nečekanému a neznámému nebezpečí snažil vydrat na povrch. „Předtím něco bouchlo. Přestali jsme klesat, takže to znamená, že motory poškozeny nebyly, ale pořád tam může hořet, výbuch mohl přetrhat trubky s plynem, poškodit konstrukci nebo něco takového. Může to být nebezpečné nebo past.“

„Jsou tam lidi, doktore,“ protestoval Steve, ovšem vytrhnout se mu neodvážil, věda, že ani jeho supersíla by mu proti Hulkovi nepomohla.

„Agenti se o sebe umí postarat,“ neodpustila si Natasha.

Thor pevně sevřel Mjölnir, vyrážeje ke Stevovi. „Ale ne proti Lokimu. Nechápu, proč tady ještě čekáme, když je můj bratr tam venku a může kdykoli uprchnout!“

„Protože on přijde k nám.“

Zarazili se a obrátili pohledy k Tonymu, který pro změnu zíral na žezlo, jež s každým okamžikem zářilo více a více, pokud to bylo vůbec možné. „A to víš jak?“ prskl Clint. Krev mu vřela vztekem. Stark si byl tak jistý svými slovy – věděl snad něco, co oni ne? Dostal ho Loki na svou stranu?

Tentokrát už očima protočil, kývaje k žezlu, zatímco pomocí svého mobilu, v němž byl zabudovaný Jarvis, vyslal povel, aby se jeden jeho oblek dostavil k němu. „Je to jasné. Neodejde bez toho svého kopí.“

„Žezla,“ opravil ho okamžitě Thor. „A musím se Starkem souhlasit. Loki je stále přítomen. Jsem schopen vycítit jeho magii.“

Samozřejmě, kdyby Loki nechtěl, aby o něm Thor věděl, jednoduše by tomu tak nebylo. Dokázal se skrýt před Heimdallem, utajit svou magii před Thorem byla hračka. Jaký však mělo smysl se schovávat, když o jeho přítomnosti věděli tak jako tak?

„Jenže co potom –“

Natasha nestačila dopovědět větu, když se zvenčí ozval křik následovaný střelbou a pak se rozhostilo hrobové ticho. Avengers se plni očekávání napjali, zatímco Tony po očku sledoval svůj mobil.

Dveře laboratoře se v záblesku zeleného světla rozletěly dokořán a dovnitř majestátním krokem vstoupil Loki, modrozelené oči mu divoce planuly. Ruce i oděv měl zakrvácené, jasné znamení, že cesta sem se bez obětí neobešla, ale přesto si zachovával působivý upravený vzhled.

Jedním máchnutím ruky, jako kdyby od sebe odháněl mouchu, je všechny odhodil na stranu, když na něj jenom namířili zbraně, a sotva se pokusili vstát, přidržel je na zemi pomocí svých kouzel. „Mnohem lepší,“ zavrněl spokojeně a Tonymu po zádech přeběhl mráz.

Většina z nich se krčila ve zvláštních pozicích, na něž by byla v jiný čas radost pohledět. Přimrzli na místě, jako kdyby se zkrátka zastavili v čase. Nemohli se pohnout, nemohli promluvit, Bruceovi se ani nedařilo se proměnit.

Mohli jenom s šokem sledovat a přemýšlet, jaké triky má bůh ještě v rukávu.

Poklidně, jako kdyby mu patřil veškerý čas světa – a v této situaci snad i opravdu patřil – kráčel mezi nimi, na tváři jemný úsměv, jenž jen zdůrazňoval bledost jeho obličeje i kruhy pod očima. „Musím přiznat, že takhle je to až moc jednoduché,“ opět prolomil ticho. „A svým způsobem nezáživné. Doufal jsem, že toho budete mít v zásobě více.“ Při poslední větě se zadíval na Tonyho, jako kdyby on svého bývalého milence očekával více.

Přešel skrz celou místnost až ke stojanu a přejel prsty po studeném kovu, než uchopil žezlo do ruky. Otočil se, a ačkoli neměl plášť, cípy jeho oděvu mu při tom prudkém pohybu zavlály.

Byl všem nadohled, takže nikomu neuniklo, že sebou lehce škubl, když sevřel žezlo pevněji. Přesto se bůh krátce, téměř vítězně zasmál, ale k jejich zděšení se nepřemístil pryč.

Ne, místo toho zkrátil vzdálenost několika kroků, jež jej dělila mezi ním a Tonym, a vytáhl doposud klečícího miliardáře na nohy. Někteří se snažili zaprotestovat, ovšem jediné, co z nich vyšlo, bylo „Mhhm!“, zatímco jiní (Clint a Natasha) v tichosti sledovali, snažíce se odhadnout jeho další krok.

„Čekal bych od tebe víc, Anthony,“ zašeptal. S téměř mileneckou něhou mu přejel prsty po čelisti. „Znám tvé schopnosti. Vím, čeho jsi schopen, a vím, že se správnými možnostmi můžeš vytvořit velké věci.“

Tony polkl, tělem mu koloval strach i vzrušení zároveň. Jednoduše nemohl dělat nic s tím, že mu připadalo sexy, když Loki přešel do dominantního módu, zejména když to v minulosti dopadalo nadpozemským sexem. Jenže ta část mozku, která si stále udržovala alespoň kousek zdravého rozumu, se bouřila proti jeho vzpomínkám a připomínala mu, že on jednoznačně nechce skočit jako otrok a vyrábět zbraně.

Znovu už ne.

A přesto nezmohl nic, když Loki pozvedl své žezlo k jeho hrudníku. Vyplašeně pohlédl přímo do Lokiho pološílených tmavě modrých očí, dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle, připravuje se na to, co magie způsobí.

No tak počkat.

_No tak počkat. _

Víc si stačit nepomyslel, neboť se mu rozmlžilo vidění a na pár chvil se všechno octlo v temnotě.

_Všude byla naprostá tma. Cítil chladný kov, jenž mu obepínal zápěstí i kotníky a odíral se o kůži. Hnisající rány na zádech způsobené neustálým bičováním a nutností opírat se o stěnu štípaly._

_V puse mohl ochutnat železnou pachuť své vlastní krve. Hruď jej pálila od hadího jedu, z úst mu unikal tichý sykot a sténání, ale nevědomí, jež by mu ulevilo od bolesti, nepřicházelo. _

_„Nechtěli tě Jötuni, nejdivočejší rasa ve všech Devíti světech.“ Tichý, drsný hlas rezonoval místností, odrážel se od stěn, jež nemohl vidět, a pronikal hluboko do jeho mysli. „Ódin si tě vzal jen proto, aby z tebe později vytěžil, co jen mohl. Chtěl tě využít pro své vlastní účely. _

_Nikdy mu o tebe nešlo. Viděl jen sílu, jíž mohl a musel ovládat. Nebyl jsi pro něj dost dobrý. Žil jsi ve stínu Thora, pravého prince Ásgardu, po tisíciletí. Ublížili ti. Ódin tě připravil o všechno, i o tvého drahého milence. _

_A ty přesto odmítáš přidat se na naši stranu? Copak se nechceš pomstít? Dokázat všem, že nejsi slabý, ukázat, čeho jsi se svou magií schopen? Nechceš pocítit zadostiučinění, až si uvědomí, že jsi je mohl jednoduše zabít, ale neudělal to?“_

_Držel oči pevně zavřené. Každá řeč byla stejná, ačkoli pronesená slova se někdy měnila. _

_Byl slabé princátko. _

_Bastard. _

_Nechtěná zrůda, jež se nikdy nevyrovná Thorovi. _

_Podvodník, lhář. Stříbrný jazyk. _

_Král bez trůnu i lidu. _

_Nenáviděný. Nezasluhoval si lásku._

_Jakkoli by si to přál, ani nemohl plakat. Dehydratace, podvyživenost, zanícené rány i neschopnost na chvíli spát si na něm vybíraly svou daň a on pomalu umíral. Kdykoli však byl jen pár dní od úplného konce, vyléčili ho natolik, aby mohli pokračovat v mučení. _

_Když se ten, jehož doposud halily stíny, nedočkal odpovědi, výsměšně se zasmál. „Proximo, připrav ho. Dneska ho vykoupeme.“_

_Panika se prohnala jeho myslí a on tentokrát i zděšeně otevřel oči při vzpomínce na plameny olizující jeho tělo, ale neměl dostatek sil, aby se vzpíral, když zarachotily řetězy, kdosi s ním škubl a on –_

Vidina náhle skončila a Tony zmateně zamrkal, aby se dostal zpátky do reality.

Loki ležel před ním na zemi, žezlo mu vypadlo z ruky. Miliardář uslyšel známý mechanický zvuk, když se jeho brnění otevřelo a obklopilo ho, a pochopil, že Jarvis se svou inteligencí musel vyhodnotit situaci jako kritickou a střelit boha, když oblek, pro nějž poslal, konečně dorazil k němu.

Ačkoli cítil, že se Lokiho kouzlo, jímž držel Avengery svázané, rozplynulo, nepřiměl se zvednout ruce a vystřelit znova.

Mág na něho zíral a v jeho očích se zračilo zděšení a to stačilo, aby Tony dokonale pochopil, že to, co se mu právě prohnalo myslí, nebyla vidina, ale vzpomínka.

Lokiho vzpomínka.

A podle všeho omylem vyvolaná.

Sotva si Avengers uvědomili, že jsou volní, opět na něj namířili své zbraně, zatímco Thor neváhal a s bojovým křikem po svém bratrovi skočil.

Dopadl však na pouze na tvrdou zem, neboť Loki s hadí rychlostí popadl žezlo a přemístil se pryč. Tonymu však neunikla hrůza, panika i bolest, jež se mu stále zračila ve tváři.

Jakmile jim došlo, že Loki opět uprchl, obklopili Tonyho, aby zjistili, jestli na něm žezlo nezanechalo nějaké následky a pakliže ano, jaké.

Miliardář je však všechny přehlušil hlasitým tlesknutím kovových rukavic o sebe. Odklopil si helmu a superhrdinové překvapeně couvli, když viděli úděs vepsaný v jeho obličeji.

„Přišel jsem na to, co je s Lokim,“ vydechl Tony, aniž by si zcela jistý, že svá slova vyřkl. Míchaly se v něm pocity, protože ta vzpomínka byla tak živá, jako kdyby ji cítil na vlastní kůži. Ignoroval všechny ostatní a zpříma pohlédl Thorovi do očí, když šeptem vyřkl, co mu doposud unikalo: „Loki má modré oči.“


	15. -14- Zelená nebo modrá

Na pár vteřin se rozhostilo napjaté ticho, kdy všichni zpracovávali, co Tony řekl, dokud Clint jen nezavrtěl hlavou: „No a?“

Tony přesunul pohled z Thora na lukostřelce, a vypadalo to, jako kdyby mu chtěl svým pohledem propálit díru do hlavy. Copak Clint nechápal, co to znamená? 

Záhy si však vzpomněl, že oni Lokiho neznali tak jako on nebo Thor. „Loki má zelené oči, Clinte. Jasně zelené, svítivé jako semafory. Zelenější než má Natasha. Nejde je nepoznat. Je to tak neobvyklá barva, že –“

„Skončil jsi s básněním jako nějaká třináctka?“ přerušil ho Clint. 

Tony se naježil. „_Snažím_ se tady říct, že _není možné_, aby měl Loki modré oči. Nejsi agent, Bartone? Měl bys poslouchat a přemýšlet.“

„To ty tvrdíš, že jsi génius –“

„_Pánové_,“ promluvila ostře Natasha. Nekřičela, ale její tón byl dostatečně varovný, aby oba dva okamžitě utichli. „Jste rozumní dospělí jedinci, tak se podle toho chovejte.“ Tony jenom zaťal čelist, zatímco Clint se pod Natashiným upřeným pohledem dokonce zatvářil i lehce provinile. „Výborně. Starku, takže ty tvrdíš, že Loki má zelené oči, ačkoli jsi viděl modrou.“

„Není sám,“ zastal se ho Steve a Bruce přikývl. 

„Neříkám, že je,“ odsouhlasila jemněji agentka, „já taky viděla modrou. Jen to chci uvést na pravou míru.“

Bruce zvedl ruku, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost, a Clint s Tonym svorně protočili očima. Kde byli; ve škole? Doktor na ně však nedbal, ačkoli si jejich gest byl vědom. „Jen pro ujištění, všichni tady se shodneme na tom, že bereme v úvahu, že Loki může být taky ovládaný?“ Nepočkal si ani na jejich souhlasy, vždyť to bylo více než zřejmé. „Nesmíme ale zapomenout, že je to mistr lží a podvodů. Sami jste říkali, že umí měnit vzhled. Co když si prostě jen barvu očí?“

Ani nedomluvil a Thor s Tonym nesouhlasně vrtěli hlavami. „Loki je měnič,“ namítl bůh pomalu, rozvážně. Jako kdyby zpracovával možnost Lokiho ovládnutí a zároveň ho chtěl bránit. „Už od narození. Je to jistá forma iluze, ale ne úplně dokonalá. Jistě, umí zesvětlit nebo ztmavit své oči, ale změnit jejich barvu úplně? To ne. Ať už je ve své ženské podobě, ve vlčí či hadí, nesejde na tom, v jaké, vždycky má zelené oči. Vždycky.“

„Thor má pravdu,“ přispěchal Tony na pomoc. Jasně si vzpomínal, jak se bůh tvářil, když mu Tony poprvé ukázal barevné kontaktní čočky. „Pamatuju si, že když jsme spolu byli, často se objevovaly články ohledně mé… preference zelenookých žen.“

„Jakkoli zajímavý je fakt, že se Loki umí měnit v ženu i zvířata, můžeme se soustředit na přítomnost?“ navrhl Bruce a nervózně si poupravil brýle na nose. „Je to dvacet let, co jste se neviděli. Za tu dobu se mohl naučit změnit barvu svých očí.“

„Nemožné,“ nesouhlasil Thor. 

Clint si odfrkl, hlas plný sarkasmu: „Taky jsme si mysleli, že mimozemská invaze he nemožná, a podívejme, kde jsme.“

„Nebo sis taky myslel, Thore, že je nemožné, aby byl Loki naživu. Heleme se, chyba. Velká,“ dodala Natasha. 

Thor utichl. Nebylo to tak, že by Loki v minulosti nepřekonal hranice a nedovedl něco, co ani Ásgarďané či jiné rasy ve vesmíru nepovažovaly za možné. Pro Ódinovy vousy, svědčí o tom i jeho schopnost skrýt se před Heimdallovým zrakem a cestovat mezi světy bez použití Bifröstu.

Natasha se zatvářila samolibě, vědouc, že se svými argumenty vyhráli, a jestliže si toho Thor všiml, nedal to najevo. „Ale co když se to nenaučil?“ nadhodil téměř zoufale. V jeho očích byla jasně viditelná pře emocí; prosba, aby byl bratr nevinný, a zděšení a vztek z toho, co by to znamenalo, kdyby opravdu byl. 

„Jestliže se to nenaučil,“ Tony se na chvíli zarazil, aby nabral dech, „a já si osobně myslím, že ne, pak Lokiho někdo ovládá.“

Když to vyslovil nahlas, takhle přímo a jasně, přejel mu mráz po zádech. Ani Thor na sebe s reakcí nenechal dlouho čekat, stáhl rty do úzké linky a vzduch v místnosti náhle smrděl po ozonu. Clint s Natashou si nepřekvapivě zachovávali kamenné tváře, ale Bruce sebou škubl a Steve se zamyšleně zahleděl na své ruce. 

„_Jestli_,“ to slovo agent zdůraznil, „je to pravda, tak kdo ho potom ovládá?“

Steve k nim nevzhlédl, když promluvil. „Ten, kdo mu dal armádu.“ Možná neměl několik doktorátů jako Banner nebo Stark, možná se jejich inteligence nedaly ani rovnat, ale Steve nebyl hloupý. Velkou část svého života strávil jako voják a vůdce, věděl z první ruky, jak to s pěšáky chodí. 

„To by znamenalo, že čelíme většímu nepříteli, než si možná myslíme,“ přemýšlel Banner nahlas, a když se k němu všichni obrátili, neklidně se zavrtěl na židli. Neměl rád přílišnou pozornost, ironicky vzhledem k jeho géniu a nepřehlédnutelnému zelenému monstru, v nějž se měnil. 

Clint sevřel rty v úzkou linku a pevně stiskl svůj luk. „To znamená, že bychom potom museli Lokiho chytit, abychom z něj dostali, co ví o jeho… veliteli. Nebo komu vůbec.“ V hlase mu jasně zaznívala nechuť z představy, že by Lokiho měli držet a nezabít, ale nemohl si pomoct a samovolně přemýšlel nad tím, jestli a co by to změnilo, kdyby boha taktéž ovládalo žezlo. 

Možná, jenom možná, by zkušenost z první ruky o tom, jaké to je nemít kontrolu nad svým počínáním, zmírnila jeho nenávist vůči bohovi, i kdyby jen nepatrně. 

Steve se nadechoval, aby něco řekl, když uslyšeli zběsilé kroky a do místnosti vtrhl Fury s agenty. Phil Coulson v rukou třímal jakousi obrovskou zbraň; zjevně jednu z těch, které S.H.I.E.L.D. vyrobil pomocí Tesseractu.

„No konečně,“ zamumlala Natasha tiše. Clint, který ji jako jediný slyšel, se uchechtl, ale tak jako tak jí musel dát za pravdu.

Fury se rozhlédl, když však Lokiho nikde neviděl, pokynul Coulsonovi, aby sklonil zbraň, a ostatním agentům, aby odešli. „Zase utekl?“ zeptal se, v hlase jasně zřetelný vztek. „I s žezlem?“

„Ano, pane,“ přikývla Natasha.

Ředitel vzdychl a na chvíli si v zoufalém gestu složil hlavu do dlaní. Loki byl hrozba, což potvrzovala i katastrofa, jakou stačil při svém útěku z Helicarrieru napáchat. Na jeho dlouhý seznam mrtvých se přidalo přinejmenším patnáct skvělých agentů. „Zjistili jste něco?“

Romanoff bez váhání přikývla. „Je tady možnost, že –“

„– že ho najdeme,“ přerušil ji Tony, než stačila říct něco víc. Střelil k ní varovným pohledem a Steve se nafoukl, jako kdyby se chystal protestovat, ovšem mlčel. „Ale ne odsud. Nehodlám tady tvrdnout bezúčelně delší dobu, než je nutné. Ve Stark Tower mám dostatečné vybavení, abychom ho našli, a pro tým to taky bude lepší.“

„Takže vy chcete tým přestěhovat do Stark Tower?“ ujišťoval se Fury s obočím pozvednutým.

„To je ta hnusná věž uprostřed Manhattanu?“ vložil se do toho zvědavě Kapitán.

Tony po Stevovi loupl očima, ačkoli Clint se pobaveně zakřenil. „Hele, ta věž je technologický zázrak. A ano, alespoň dočasně. Bude to lepší než tady.“

Chvíli setrval v tichosti, pak zamyšleně pokýval hlavou a podíval se na agentku: „Romanoff?“

Natasha propalovala Tonyho pohledem. Dlouhých několik vteřin mlčela a Tony si užuž myslel, že bude muset jít proti týmu, když přikývla: „Myslím, že by to nemuselo být na škodu.“

Fury vzdychl. „Fajn. Rogersi, Romanoff, předpokládám, že na tým budete dávat pozor. Je mi jedno, jak to uděláte, ale koukejte najít toho zmetka,“ dodal, otáčeje se k odchodu.

„Protože já jsem jenom sponzor, že?“ zavolal za ním sarkasticky. Ve skutečnosti byl rád, že se šel Fury věnovat pravděpodobně opravám letounu. Nebo co že to vlastně jako ředitel dělal.

Sotva se za ním zavřely dveře, Thor promluvil: „Pochopil jsem, že nemám o bratrově ovládnutí mluvit, ale proč, Starku? Copak si nepřeješ ho zprostit viny?“

Nechtěl nic jiného, než dokázat, že ten Loki, jehož znal a miloval, tam pořád někde je. Ale jak jen by jim to mohl říct? Už tak byl napůl cesty ke zradě. „Protože dokud nemáme žádné opravdové důkazy, domněnky neobhájíme.“

„To dává smysl,“ připustil Thor. „Přesto doufám, že je bratr nevinný.“

„Tak tedy do Stark Tower!“ zahlásil Tony a posměšně zasalutoval.

„Něco mi říká,“ zamumlal Bruce potichu a pochmurně, „že Loki nakonec najde dřív nás než my jeho.“


	16. -15- Emoční stav

_Jemnými pohyby prstů Loki pročesával Tonyho vlasy, čechral je a uhlazoval. Pečlivě se soustředil na svou práci, jež mu pomáhala zahnat tíživé myšlenky zpět do zákoutí své mysli. _

_Vynálezce se bokem opíral o bohovu hruď, natisknutý na něj celou svou vahou. Obě ruce si omotal kolem mágova pasu a nos zabořil nad jeho klíční kost. Oči měl zavřené, pravidelně vydechoval a srdce mu potichu, klidně bilo._

_Klimbal._

_Většinu dní mu jeho mysl nedala pokoj. Ať se snažil sebevíc, jeho génius se projevoval, i když se pokoušel odpočívat. Nemohl jednoduše zastavit své myšlenky, prostě vypnout a užít si chvíli klidu. _

_Jenže když se přitulil ke svému snoubenci, všechno náhle utichlo. Jako kdyby s pouhou Lokiho přítomností všechny jeho starosti nastoupily na loď a odpluly do neznáma za sluncem. Jako kdyby byl bůh zámkem pomáhající mu udržovat jednu myšlenku souvisle – anebo že by snad byl klíčem, jenž pomyslný zámek otevíral, aby se všechny jeho myšlenky mohly vytratit do neznáma?_

_Ať tak či onak, ve výsledku mu na tom nezáleželo. Jediné, na čem sešlo, byl Loki tady a teď, přímo u něj, masírující temeno i týl jeho hlavy jemnými pohyby prstů, jež letmo napovídaly, co všechno by s nimi svedl _jinde_. _

_Ne že by Tony nějakou nápovědu potřeboval, vždyť on moc dobře věděl, jaké to je, cítit Lokiho dlouhé bledé prsty – vlastně všude po těle. _

_Ale jakkoli nezvyklé to pro něj bylo, neměl žádné pomyšlení na sex. Chtěl si jen užít té klidné, milostné chvilky, jež se mu naskytla. _

_Tony jemně nadzvedl hlavu, aby měl bradu položenou na Lokiho klíční kosti, ale neuvolnil sevření paží okolo jeho těla, když mu pohlédl do očí a zamumlal: „Opravdu musíš zase odejít?“_

_Loki na chvíli ustal s masáží, překvapen tím náhlým narušením pokojného ticha. Ani ne po vteřině opět zanořil prsty do Tonyho rozcuchaných hnědých vlasů, tentokrát však více v uklidňujícím gestu nežli uvolňujícím. „Stále ještě mám nějaké povinnosti,“ odpověděl tiše. Ne šeptem, ale ne úplně nahlas, aby jeho slova nenarušila tu příjemnou atmosféru proudící místností. Tony zafuněl, boře svůj obličej do ohybu Lokiho krku, a bůh se potichu zasmál, vysílaje tím vibrace po celém vynálezcově těle. „Neboj se, Anthony, brzy budu zpátky. A zanedlouho už od tebe neodejdu nikdy. To si teprve budeš přát, abych ti dal pokoj,“ uculil se._

_On ale jeho humornou náladu neopětoval, naopak se neklidně zavrtěl. „Loki…“ neklidně se kousl do rtu, „jsi si tím opravdu jistý? Vzdáš se kvůli mně všeho. Titulu, nároku na trůn…“ Jakmile jednou uteče se smrtelníkem, nebude cesty zpět. Riskoval, že mu nadosmrti zapoví vstup do Ásgardu, i že se stane nenáviděný (tedy, nenáviděnějším) v očích lidu nejen Ásgardu, ale i ostatních světech Yggdrasilu. _

_Ucítil, že mág vymotal prsty z jeho vlasů, sjel jimi podél jeho lících a pevně je uchopil do dlaní, než ho jemným, přesto nepolevujícím tlakem donutil znova vzhlédnout k němu. Jiskřivé zelené oči se zabodly do čokoládově hnědých, zářily odhodláním a přesvědčením a emocemi tak ryzími, že nesedět, nepochybně by se Tonymu pod jejich vahou podlomila kolena. „Poslouchej mě, Anthony,“ spustil Ásgarďan vážně. „Já jsem se rozhodl v momentě, kdy mne vůbec _napadlo_ nasadit ti ten prsten na ruku a učinit tě svým. Od prvního okamžiku jsem věděl, do čeho jdu, co riskuji i čeho se vzdávám, a nelitoval jsem toho předtím a nelituji ani teď. _

_Jsi to nejlepší, co mne za posledních několik staletí potkalo. K Ásgardu mne stejně nic nepoutá. Lid se mne bojí a drží se dál. Odsuzují mou magii, zatímco ty,“ zvedl před sebe dlaň a nechal na ní krátce zatančit oranžové plamínky, „zatímco tebe zajímá. A že jsem princ? Moc dobře vím, že navzdory otcovým slovům, trůn připadne Thorovi. _

_Anthony, nemám důvod zůstávat na Ásgardu, když mne tam nechtějí.“ S motýlí jemností, jako kdyby se bál, že se pod jeho dotekem zlomí, Tonymu Loki přejel prsty po líci. „Ale mám všechny důvody, proč zůstat s tebou. Miluji tě, můj drahý Anthony.“_

Starkovi muži nepláčou, _říkával vždycky_ _Howard. _Mají srdce ze železa.

_A přesto se přistihl, že se mu kvůli hromadícím se slzám rozmazává vidění. Nesešlo na tom, kolikrát od Lokiho ta slova plné kruté pravdy slyšel, ani na tom, kolikrát bůh svou řeč zakončil upřímným „miluji tě“, vždycky na hrudi cítil podivný tlak, jak se mu svíralo srdce. _

_Zamrkal, aby zahnal slzy, a prsty si setřel těch několik neposedných kapek, jež mu steklo z očí. „Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že tebe nemají rádi,“ zazubil se na něj rozechvěle. „Se všemi těmi láskyplnými slovy? Máš být bůh lží, podvodu, chaosu, ohně a já nevím, čeho všeho ještě, ne romantiky a poetiky.“_

_Loki se narovnal a z plna hrdla rozesmál, než po něm blýskl zářným úsměvem. „Cožpak mi díky mým ústním projevům,“ oči mu potemněly náhlou touhou, jeho slova zněla drsně, hrubě, „neříkají Stříbrný jazyk?“_

_Tony se zavrtěl, ale i jeho oči zastřelo vzrušení, a cítil, jak se mu krev žene do spodní části těla. „Myslím,“ mlaskl, pohled upřený na bohovy rudé rty, jež ho přímo vybízely k ochutnání, „že bych potřeboval připomenout, jak _zručný_ tvůj stříbrný jazyk je.“_

_Než se nadál, Loki ho povalil na záda, útočil svými rty na ty jeho a Tony se mu plně odevzdal._

_Tohle se mu na vztahu s Lokim líbilo; v jednu chvíli byli schopni vylévat si srdce a v tu druhou se naplno oddávali své touze a proplétali svá těla._

_Toho večera neměli sex._

_Ne, oni se milovali._

Tony prudce otevřel oči, zrychlený dech se mu zadrhl, ale zůstal ležet na zádech. Nebyla tam žádná chvíle uvědomění si, kde že vlastně je, věděl to okamžitě. Ležel v posteli ve své ložnici ve Stark Tower.

Až po několika vteřinách se posadil. Při tom pohybu neodolal a přejel očima po levé části postele, jen aby ji našel prázdnou, a zoufale se snažil nevšímat si toho ostrého bodnutí zklamání, když shledal, že je v posteli sám.

Samozřejmě, že byl sám. Vždyť Loki byl nepřítel. Navíc, nespal po jeho boku už dvacet let.

Potichu zaúpěl a v duchu zaklel. Složil si hlavu do dlaní a zavřel oči. Loki se mu prostě musel vecpávat i do snů a pomíchávat mu myšlenky, že?

„Jarvisi?“ Po několika minutách ticha zvedl hlavu a pohlédl na strop. Byl to bezděčný zvyk, věděl, že tam Jarvis není, ale nemohl si pomoci. „Proč jsi zticha?“

„Omlouvám se, pane,“ ozval se britský přízvuk z reproduktorů, jasně a zřetelně, „myslel jsem si, že byste chtěl chvilku pro utřídění myšlenek.“

Musel se usmát. Jarvis ho znal výborně a dokázal poznat, co přesně jeho vynálezce potřebuje – a kdy. Ať už se Tony vzbudil zpocený a bez dechu a _všude kolem něj byla jenom voda_, nebo ať prostě otevřel oči a zíral do prázdna a vzpomínal. Věděl, jak se zachovat, jak mu pomoci, věděl, co ho trápí. „V pořádku, Jarve,“ ujistil ho, když vstával. „Kolik je hodin? A jak jsou na tom ostatní?“

„Momentálně je sedm třináct ráno. Zbytek Avengers je již vzhůru a nachází se v kuchyni, kde pan Rogers chystá palačinky.“

Přikývl, zatímco si vybíral, do čeho se obleče, a musel se krátce zašklebit do prázdna. Žít ve věži byla jedna věc, ale mít v ní nastěhované členy jejich něco-jako-týmu? Zejména když jeden z nich byl severský bůh a shodou náhod bratr jeho (ne až tak) bývalého snoubence, druhý červenomodrobílá oživlá fosilie, třetí vzteky doslova zelenal a ti zbylí dva ho mohli zabít přinejmenším padesáti různými způsoby.

Tohle bylo sakra divné, i na poměry Tonyho Starka. Co na tom, že se, alespoň prozatím, jednalo pouze o dočasný pobyt. 

„Může mi někdo připomenout, proč jsem to vůbec navrhl?“ zamumlal si pro sebe, když mířil ke schodům vedoucí dolů do dalšího patra, které momentálně okupovali zmiňovaní Avengeři.

„Protože si navzdory vaší emoční odtažitosti nechcete připustit, že k Lokimu stále můžete něco cítit, a ve skrytu duše doufáte, že se prokáže, že jeho útok na Zemi není tak úplně jeho plán?“

Tony se zarazil vpůli kroku, jednu nohu zvednutou. „Jarvisi?“

„Ano, pane?“

„Víš, co jsme si říkali o vyvozování nepravdivých závěrů týkajících se mé mysli a, uh, jaks to říkal, emočního stavu, na základě online znalostí z internetu a rádoby psychologických seriálů?“

„Nedělat, pane?“

„Správně. Buď zlatíčko a neštvi tatínka. Přísahám, někdy si nejsem jistý, kdo z vás je horší: jestli ty, Moula nebo U.“

„Řekl bych, že to záleží na vaší aktuální náladě, pane.“

Tony, znova již v pohybu a scházeje těch posledních několik schodů, které mu zbývaly k dosažení požadovaného patra, střelil hlavou vzhůru a zadíval se na strop, zorničky rozšířené ne úplně opravdovým vztekem. „Měl bych ti zkontrolovat obvody. Jsem si jistý, že jsem ti drzost neprogramoval. Od koho to _bereš_?“

„Opravdu se musíš ptát, Starku?“ broukl Clint pobaveně od stolu v kuchyni, kde už, jak Jarvis říkal, všichni seděli a nedočkavě čekali, až Steve usmaží palačinky.

„Ticho tam, nebo si příště jídlo budeš hradit sám,“ pohrozil mu miliardář. „Mimochodem, taky přeju dobré ráno,“ dodal sarkasticky.

Vysloužil si různé variace pozdravů, když zamířil ke kávovaru. Za těch několik dní, co trávili čas pospolu (jakkoli rád by se Tony zahrabal do dílny, Jarvis mu připomínal, že komunikace je prospěšná a on by se se svým _týmem_ mohl alespoň _zkusit_ sblížit), se z toho stala víceméně rutina. Tony si na jídla sice moc nepotrpěl, ale musel uznat, že na sedmdesát let v ledu Rogers vařil celkem obstojně, a on jim jídla připravoval už tak nějak automaticky.

Možná to bylo tím, že nikomu dalšímu se vařit nechtělo, ale na tom nesejde.

Upřímně, pomyslel si Tony, když o pár minut později znova sledoval, jak se tým láduje palačinkami, měli štěstí, že je miliardář, protože s apetitem supervojáka a vikingského boha by si poradil málokdo. Steve musel přepisovat recepty, aby si příště vzpomněl na správné množství.

Celá ta scéna byla až moc… domácká na to, že se (s výjimkou dvou špiónů) znali jen pár dní.

Sotva dojedla, Natasha vzdychla a neklidně, s větší razancí, než bylo potřeba, položila ruku na stůl. „Tohle mě přestává bavit, Starku,“ oznámila nebezpečně. „Jsme tady už čtyři dny a po Lokim ani vidu, ani slechu. Nemáme nejmenší ponětí, kde může být, ani co chystá. Dáváme mu čas.“

„A pochybuju,“ přisadil si Clint, když se netrpělivě naklonil na židli dozadu, aby se na ní mohl houpat, „že ze svého plánu jen tak poleví jen proto, že jeho bývalý milenec pojal podezření. Má žezlo, má Tesseract – na co sakra čeká?“

„Na správný okamžik,“ odtušil Bruce nepřítomně, poutaje tím pozornost k sobě. „Ne, vážně. Poslouchejte. Co víme, Loki je stratég, ne válečník. Nehrne se do bitvy, aniž by si byl jistý svou výhrou, nebo neměl záložní plány. Nemyslím si, že by to ovládnutí, pokud teda ovládaný je, změnilo.“

Tony zaťal čelist, když pocítil náhlou vlnu zuřivé touhy bránit mága, a dovedl si přímo představit ten domýšlivý tón v Jarvisově hlase, kdyby se neudržel a řekl, že samozřejmě, že musí být ovládaný.

Kousl se do jazyka, aby mlčel. Navíc Avengers nevypověděl tu vizi, jež se mu při kontaktu s žezlem promítla v mysli. Tu nepochybnou vzpomínku na mučení, jímž si bůh nejspíš prošel.

Pokud to, co viděl, byla opravdu vzpomínka a ne jen pouhá iluze.

Možná i proto také mlčel. Kdo by taky chtěl, aby se jeho nepřátelé dozvídali o hrůzách, které ho přivedly až k pokusu o ovládnutí jejich světa, že?

Hromovládce od sebe odsunul prázdný talíř. „Loki má vždycky plán. Vždycky.“ Zachmuřil se, nejspíš vzpomínal na tisíciletí strávené po jeho boku v bitvách i na loveckých výpravách. „Málokdy se stane, že mu nějaký nevyjde.“

„Pěkné povzbuzení hned takhle po ránu, Zlatovlásko.“ Tony krátce poplácal boha po rameni, než zatřepal hlavou. „Hele, já se snažím, ano? Ale i se vším, co vím a znám, je prostě těžké ho najít, když nechce, abychom ho našli. Jo, jasně, řeknete si, že když je tak mocný mág, tak bude sršet magickou energií, podle které bychom ho mohli vystopovat. Jenže víte, co? To je ten problém. Je mocnej mág. Umí tu svou energii maskovat.“

Ruska zavrtěla hlavou, upírajíc na něj pronikavé zelené oči, kterýma jako by viděla i skrz něj. „Neříkám, že máš čarovat ze vzduchu, ale zkoušej to víc. Přistoupili jsme na tohle, jenom protože jsi říkal, že máš plán. Fury brzy pojme podezření a to, že se záznam toho, co se v té laborce dělo, když tam vlítnul Loki, náhodou vypařil, tomu nepomáhá.“

„Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že když už Tonyho Starka budou ovládat city, bude to kvůli mimozemskému psychopatovi,“ zamumlal Clint.

„Vyprošuji si, abys mého bratra nazýval –“

Stark na Clinta ukázal prstem a bez jakýchkoli starostí přerušil Thora: „Tak hele, na tohle nemají vliv žádné… emoce. Ne, nic takového, Robine Hoode. Jsem Tony Stark, jestli jsi zapomněl. A teď, pokud mě omluvíte, půjdu do dílny. Mám boha, kterého musím najít. Doktore Bannere, bude mi potěšením, když se ke mně znova připojíte.“

Bruce protočil očima nad tím vykáním, přestože jej Tony v dílně normálně oslovoval jménem, ale nic neřekl, jen se zvedl od stolu.

„Výborně. Vy ostatní… můžete zase zamířit do tělocvičny, když se vám tak líbí. Nebo můžete jít do bazénu. Říkal jsem už, že tady mám soukromý bazén?“

„Starku, jsme tady čtyři dny a ty nám až teď říkáš, že tu máš bazén? Právě ses postaral o to, že se mě nezbavíš ani po celé téhle šílenosti s mimozemskou invazí. Slyšíš to, Nat? _Bazén_.“


	17. -16- Čas běží

_Ví to._

Dvě slova, jedna jediná věta. Jen ta čtyři písmena stačila, aby Lokimu po zádech přejížděl mráz. Jen tu dvě slabiky stačily, aby zatínal zuby bolestí, jež mu s každým okamžikem sílila v hlavě, aby syčel pod údery neviditelných plamenných bičů, jež nikdo kromě něj nemohl vidět ani cítit, jež nikdo neznal tak důvěrně, jako on.

_„Ví to, princátko. Co s tím uděláš?“_

Nevěděl. Norny, neměl nejmenší ponětí. Za svůj tisíciletý život se mu několikrát stalo, že se o něm nepřítel dozvěděl věci, jež neměl, ale nikdy, nikdy se necítil tak zranitelně, tak ohroženě jako teď.

Nikdy na té jedné informaci, na jedné jediné touze a myšlence, nezáležely životy miliónů lidí. V hlavě měl jeden bláhový, riskantní plán, jenž ukul ze svých zmučených myšlenek, z myšlenek hořkých a nebezpečných jako roztavené železo. Sázel všechno na plán, jenž vznikl v temnotě kobky kdesi daleko ve vesmíru, v temnotě, jíž narušovalo řinčení řetězů, neustávající křik a tichý, hluboký smích.

Šílenství. Bylo to šílenství.

Kdyby Thanos pojal sebemenší podezření, kdyby Loki polevil ve své roli, znamenalo by to konec pro polovinu vesmíru.

Nenazývali ho bohem lží a lstí nadarmo.

Thanos si myslel, že o něm ví všechno. Byl přesvědčený, že prohlédl jeho plány, že ho má v hrsti a ovládá ho.

Kdyby věděl, jak moc se plete, muka, kterými si Loki prošel v jeho dřívějším zajetí, by byla nic v porovnání s tím, co by ho čekalo.

Musel hrát tu hru až do úplného konce. Nesměl polevit, i když si nebyl jistý, zdali se mu to vyvede. Musel se o to alespoň pokusit.

Už tak toho v životě zničil a zkazil dost.

Proto zavřel oči, vnímaje bolest, jež k němu kolovala přes spojení s The Otherem a Thanosovými dětmi. „Nejsou si jistí,“ zamumlal v odpověď. „Nemají důkaz.“

_„A co ten tvůj smrtelník?“_ The Otherův hlas zněl temně, nebezpečně. _„Potřebuje on důkaz? Nebyl schopen tě zabít ani zastavit, možná v něm kousek… lásky,“_ prskl výsměšně, „k tobě zbylo a nebude dbát na důkazy. Možná si to chce dokázat sám.“

Ne. Netroufal si doufat, že by ho Anthony stále mohl milovat, ne po tom všem, co udělal, čím se vůči němu provinil. Nemohl si dovolit doufat, protože tím by byl jen o krok napřed ke svému selhání. „Jediné, na co by hleděl, by byly vědecké účely,“ dostal ze sebe. „Ujišťuji tě, že mne nesnáší.“

_„Nevypadalo to tak,“_ broukl The Other a ten zvuk se mu jako bolestná ozvěna nesl myslí. _„Dvakrát si rozmysli, jestli mi budeš lhát, Jötune.“_

Loki zaťal ruce do pěstí. „Nelžu, můžeš si to přečíst i v mé mysli. Neboj se, můžeš Thanose ujistit, že jeho plán je na dobré cestě.“

_„To bych ti radil,“_ zamumlal, _„protože portál jsi měl otevřít již dávno. Pán je netrpělivý. Čas běží, _Loki_.“ _Stáhl se z jeho mysli, jako obvykle vysílaje jiskru, která mu způsobila bolehlav a vystřelila do celého těla žár ne nepodobnému ohni, jakožto varování. Jakožto připomenutí, že i když je dělí miliardy světelných let, oni nad ním mají kontrolu, mohou ho ovládat, mohou mu způsobovat bolest a připomínat, že nemá svou vlastní vůli.

Že slouží Thanosovi a jeho cíli.

Loki měl co dělat, aby odolal nutkání to žezlo ležící kousek od něj jednoduše zapálit. Věděl, že Kamenu mysli, jenž v něm sídlil, by oheň, i kdyby magický, nijak neublížil, ale šlo o symboliku. Jenomže nehodlal riskovat, na to si byl až bolestivě vědom rizika.

The Other měl pravdu. Času bylo neskutečně málo na to, kolik věcí ještě musel udělat. S každým dnem, kdy se držel od Avengers dál a skrýval se kvůli svým _pocitům_, se čím dál tím více blížil k prohře.

A on rozhodně nehodlal prohrát kvůli něčemu tak banálnímu, jako je sentiment, o němž věděl, že ho umí plně popřít nebo alespoň zatlačit do pozadí, aby se soustředil na ty hlavní, důležitější věci. Ve válce nebylo místo pro city.

Loki krátce, tiše vzdychl. Přešel k umyvadlu, aby si mohl omýt tvář, a pak se zadíval do zrcadla. Nesnášel tu modrou barvu, jež číhala za jasnou zelenou a pokaždé, když se s ním někdo od Thanose spojil, když na sobě cítil vliv žezla a Kamene mysli, halila jeho oči netečnou clonou. Nesnášel tu modrou, která značila jeho porážku, jeho pokolení, která dávala najevo, že mocný Loki, bůh lstí, podvodů, falše a ohně, právoplatný dědic jötunského trůnu, princ ásgardský a jeden z nejmocnějších mágů v Devíti světech, je opravdu jen tím, kým byl, když se narodil – malou, slabou zrůdou, nechtěnou ani Mrazivými obry.

Na chvíli zavřel oči. Potřeboval se uklidnit, sebelítost mu nikterak nepomáhala. Zhluboka se nadechl, odstrčil od umyvadla a vyšel ven z pokoje.

Byl jenom zázrak, že Avengers ještě nenašli jeho podzemní doupě, které se ani nesnažil přesunout. Doufal, že touhle dobou by už možná mohli zkoušet jeho tajnou skrýš infiltrovat, ale jeho plány pro něj nikdy nešly tak hladce. Proč vlastně nepočítal s tím, že mu nevědomky nepomůžou?

„Seber se,“ přikázal si potichu. „Na tohle není čas.“

Správně. Nebyl čas, musel situaci opravdu plně uchopit do svých rukou.

Procházel spletitou sítí chodeb až k samému centru, kde stále pracoval Selvig. Na pozdrav od zmanipulovaného doktora i agentů jen kývl, načež nahlédl Erikovi přes rameno. Spokojeně se usmál, když na obrazovce spatřil všechno, co potřeboval najít.

„Skvěle odvedená práce, doktore.“

„Jen to nejlepší pro nejlepší nápady,“ odvětil Selvig netečně.

„To ano.“ Všechno se v něm bouřilo, navalovalo se mu a zalykal se na svých souhlasných slovech.

Zvedl pohled k modré kostce vprostřed místnosti. Olízl si rty jako mlsná kočka, několika rychlými, přesto krátkými, ladnými a na pohled rozvážnými kroky přešel ke stolečku, na němž Tesseract ležel.

Bez váhání uchopil kostku do ruky, cítě sílu Kamene prostoru, jenž se skrýval uvnitř. Krystal v žezle zazářil jasnější modrou, když jeden Kámen nekonečna reagoval na druhý.

Oba dva předměty, jak žezlo, tak Tesseract, na chvíli položil na stolek. Otočil se čelem k zvědavě přihlížejícím ovládaným. „Děkuji všem za vaši spolupráci,“ pronesl do ticha. „Už vás nadále nepotřebuji.“

Než se kdokoli stačil zeptat, jak to myslí a co s nimi hodlá dělat, protože i oni by se svou zmanipulovanou myslí poznali, že tahle slova nevěstí nic dobrého, Loki svýma rukama učinil krouživé gesto, při kterém šla levá proti směru hodinových ručiček a pravá po směru, a v následující vteřině v rukou svíral pevnou, těžkou schránu pokrytou runami.

Skříňka prastarých zim reagovala na jeho přítomnost a podřídila se jeho moci. Celou místnost a lidi v ní okamžitě pokryl led, jehož teplotu Loki dobře zvážil tak, aby je udržela, ale zároveň nezabila okamžitě.

Nechal Skříňku, dědictví, jež před svým pádem z Bifröstu nestačil navrátit, opět zmizet. Zamračil se na tmavě modrou barvu, jež postupně opět opouštěla jeho kůži, když se vracel z jötunské do své ásgardské podoby (a přísahal by, že v mysli slyší tichý, výsměšný smích).

Trhnul sebou, aby se přinutil k pohybu, a do pravé ruky uchopil žezlo, zatímco do levé znova Tesseract.

Bylo na čase posunout se ve hře.

Musel Avengerům poslat vzkaz.

Uvolnil svou magii, která se chovala jako nárazová vlna a pomalu začala ničit a bourat celou jejich podzemní skrýš. Začal od nejzazších chodeb, aby týmu hrdinů poskytl co nejvíce času. Nekryl svou magii, nepochyboval, že už jsou na cestě.

Bylo jen na nich, jestli se jim podaří zachránit všechny ty lidi, kteří jsou tady dole. On jim dal dostatek nápověd i času, záleželo to jen na jejich schopnostech a důvtipu.

Chvíli sledoval zmražené osoby, naslouchal postupnému rozpadání, a pak se přemístil pryč.

Přeci jen, musel využít chvíle, kdy Avengers opustili Stark Tower.


	18. -17- Na mou obranu, snažil jsem se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snad je tahle kapitola pochopitelná. Psala jsem, aniž bych byla plně duševně přítomná, takžeee... :P xD

Zasáhli téměř okamžitě.

Sotva se městem prohnala vlna magie, jíž nejenže Jarvis zachytil svými senzory, ale také vycítil Thor, ustali se vším, co doposud dělali, a vyrazili do akce.

Thor s Tonym dorazili na místo jako první, quinjet s ostatními v těsném závěsu za nimi. Na polorozbořenou podzemní skrýš viděli dokonale, a snadno si domysleli, že celé to místo se brzy zhroutí úplně.

„Jarvisi, sken. Zaměř se na tepelné stopy,“ rozkázal Tony. „Jsou tam nějací lidi?“

„Detekuji sedmnáct osob, pane. Nachází se v centru celého komplexu.“

Tony zaklel a v rychlosti přetlumočil ostatním, co mu řekl Jarvis. „Potřebujeme se dostat dovnitř. Podpěry jsou nestabilní, ale nemůžeme tam nechat ty lidi umřít.“

„To ne,“ přitakal Clint tvrdě. „Znám to tu, Loki tady nechal Selviga testovat Tesseract. Ti dole budou agenti.“

„Avengers,“ zahromoval Thor do komunikátorů, až Bruce při té hlasitosti zasyčel, „musíme si pospíšit. Lokiho magie vychází ve vlnách, a s každou další vlnou se zničí část jeho skrýše.“

„Zlatovláska má pravdu,“ zamumlal Tony. V rohu displeje mu skákaly Jarvisovy statistiky, které jenom potvrzovaly Thorova slova. Vypadalo to podobně jako radiové vlny, ale s naprosto odlišnou frekvencí.

„Starku, nějaká možnost, jak se dostat dolů?“

„Vydrž chvíli… Bartone, naveď quinjet k severní části. Podle skenů je tam dostatečně stabilní struktura, abychom se mohli dostat dovnitř.“

Tony s Thorem tam zamířili taky. Krátce na sebe kývli, a aniž by čekali na zbytek týmu v přistávajícím quinjetu, vběhli dovnitř.

Nepochyboval, že za jiných okolností by celá skrýš byla spletitý systém chodeb, v němž by se nevyznali. Ono to tak vlastně i _bylo_, ale většina postranních cest již byla zasypána, takže jediné, co jim zbývalo, bylo běžet přímo rovně.

„Zdá se mi to, nebo se tady ochlazuje?“ zamumlal Clint, když probíhali chodbami stále hlouběji do skrýše.

„Nezdá,“ odvětil mu zmateně Bruce, který prozatím zůstal v letounu a hlídal jak jejich životní funkce, tak okolí. Nechtěli vytahovat Hulka, dokud nebude potřeba, a on byl doktor, ne voják nebo agent. Bez výcviku by je akorát zdržoval. „Z nějakého důvodu mi to veprostřed hlásí extrémní pokles teploty skoro až k nule.“

Tony, jenž se díky svým tryskám i náskoku dostal doprostřed jako první, se překvapeně zastavil, a klopýtl vpřed, když Thor za ním nestihl zabrzdit a vrazil do něj. „Um, říkal jsi až k nule? Ledasco by to vysvětlovalo. Já jen že celá asi hlavní místnost je pokrytá ledem. A ti lidi taky.“

Společně s Thorem opatrně proběhl do místnosti, v jejímž středu se nacházel samotný zmražený doktor Selvig. „Eriku!“ vykřikl bůh lehce vyděšeně, sotva přiběhl k němu.

To už je dohnali zbylí tři členi týmu. Clint zalapal po dechu, sotva spatřil, v jakém stavu se agenti nacházejí. „Jsou –“

„Žijou,“ ujistil ho Tony okamžitě. „Mají slabý tep, ale jsou naživu.“

„Musíme vymyslet, jak je dostat pryč,“ poznamenal Steve. „A to co nejrychleji.“

Thor zaúpěl, ustupuje od Selviga. „Máme málo času na rozmražení,“ vzdychl, v hlase patrné zoufalství, které však k situaci úplně nesedělo. Byla to nemilá situace, ale Thor zněl téměř truchlivě. „Je to jötunský led,“ pokračoval se zaťatými zuby, jako kdyby mu z té skutečnosti bylo špatně, „budeme potřebovat hodně tepla, aby roztál.“

Tony trhl hlavou vzhůru, aby se na něj podíval. Slyšel o Jötunech, Loki mu o válkách proti nim často vyprávěl, ale jak by se jötunský led dostal sem, když jediná magická stopa, jíž Jarvis nacházel, patřila Lokimu?

Zatlačil tu myšlenku do pozadí, protože neměl čas se tím teď zabývat. Musel vymyslet, jak odsud dostat ty lidi.

Vzdáleně vnímal zbytek týmu, jak se mezi sebou hádají, a očima přejížděl po místnosti. Jedna z možností byla probourat si cestu skrz strop a vynést agenty do quinjetu, ale to by si mohli celou podzemní pevnost shodit na hlavy. Roztání, jak říkal Thor, nepřipadalo v úvahu.

Napadala ho jen jedna další možnost, a nic lepšího momentálně neměl.

„Hej, hej!“ přerušil je v dohadování po nějakých deseti vteřinách, kdy mlčel. „Mám nápad, a protože nikdo z vás nepřišel s ničím lepším, uděláme to takhle.“ Nažhavil repulsory a namířil je Selvigovi k nohám. „Musíme je odlepit od země, k čemuž mi poslouží repulsory. Sotva budou volní, popadnete je a vynesete ven. Ano, pořád v tom ledu. Potom se k vám přidám. Berete? Berete. Výborně. Tak sebou hněte.“

Nenamítali, místo toho se pustili do práce. Tony si dával pozor, aby nikomu náhodou neustřelil nohy, a ostatní se mezitím chopili nepraktických ledových soch, aby je mohli vynášet ven. Steve i Thor vzali každý po dvou, zatímco Natasha s Clintem brali jednoho společně. Vycvičení agenti nebo ne, neměli nadliskou sílu ani kovové obleky, a led obklopující agenty jim na váze moc neubral.

Tony měl půlku agentů odlepených, když se skrýší prohnala další vlna magie a zbořila celé východní křídlo. Potichu zasykl, ale neustal ve své práci. V duchu poděkoval ledu pokrývající celou místnost, jenž sloužil jako podpěra, a stejně jako po tisící za celou tuhle invazi musel potlačit další otázku, tedy proč by Loki vyztužil tuhle místnost, když chce svou skrýš zničit.

Ve chvíli, kdy i Tony chytil dva agenty a vyrazil s nimi do bezpečí, se zrovna vraceli všichni ostatní. Výborně, pět agentů včetně Selviga bylo venku, dvanáct jich ještě zbývalo.

Tony uháněl chodbami. Nezastavil, když se skrýší prohnala další vlna destruktivní magie, jež s sebou podle Jarvise smetla celé západní křídlo, polovinu jižního a otřásla i chodbou, jíž nesli agenty ven. Sotva se dostal na povrch vedle letounu, postavil agenty vedle ostatních a obrátil se, aby se vrátil pro zbývající. Jestli správně počítal – což ano –, pak bylo vevnitř ještě pět agentů, nezahrnul-li do toho i ty, které ostatní vynášeli ven.

Přetlumočil ostatním, ať Clint s Natashou už zůstanou venku, a vrátil se do nitra pevnosti, následován Thorem a Stevem.

Byli v půli cesty zpátky i s agenty, když se skrz pevnost prohnala třetí vlna, tentokrát nejničivější, a postupně ničila zbytek skrýše.

Museli zastavit, když se strop v chodbě před nimi propadl a zasypal jim cestu. Nebyl čas se otáčet nazpět, hrozilo, že se jim část chodby, v níž stáli, zhroutí na hlavy.

„Pane,“ vyhrkl najednou Jarvis, „něco je špatně ve Stark Tower –“

„Teď ne, Jarvisi,“ uťal ho. „Mám plné ruce práce a musíme se dostat odsud.“

„Ale pane –“

„_Ticho_, Jarve.“

„Tam!“ vyhrkl najednou Steve, ukazuje na část zhroucené chodby před nimi. „Vidíte to? Proniká sem světlo. Je tam díra, jen ji musíme zvětšit. Mohl by jeden z vás –“

Dál se nedostal, protože Thor mocným švihem Mjölniru prorazil cestu skrz, a všichni tři chvátali, aby prolezli ven, než se zasype. Vylezli po troskách stěn nahoru, a že to nebylo nic složitého, když s sebou měli agenty v neohebné zamrzlé formě.

„Vidíme vás,“ zahlásila Natasha do komunikátorů. „Jste v pořádku?“

Sotva vylezli, Steve se zhroutil na zem na záda. „Ano, a dostali jsme všechny pryč.“ Vyhrabal se zpátky na nohy. „Za chvíli jsme u vás. Vy jste v pořádku?“

„Nás tohle minulo, vypadá to, že Lokiho kouzlo mělo jenom zničit jeho padoušské doupě, což se podařilo,“ odvětil Clint. „Zavolali jsme Furyho. Brzy tu budou, aby si mohli vyzvednout agenty. Sakra, jak je možné, že se ten led pořád nerozpouští?“

„Říkal jsem, že je to jötunský led,“ zopakoval Thor neklidně, zatímco se tři hrdinové přesouvali k letounu. „Budou potřebovat… opravdu hodně tepla, aby ten led rozpustili. Je svým způsobem magický. A navíc Lokiho.“

Tony se pro sebe zamračil. „Jak by se Loki dostal k jötunskému ledu? Sám jsi říkal, že není jako normální led. Nepřekvapivě, když jsou Jötuni Mraziví obři, ale stejně…“

To už se stačili dostat ke zbytku týmu, takže nikomu neuniklo napětí v Thorových ramenou, ani to, jak sebou bůh cukl. „To je… složité, Starku. Nemyslím si, že je moudré o tom teď mluvit.“ Nikdo se ani nesnažil naléhat, z drsného tónu jeho hlasu šlo poznat, že žádost o vysvětlení by momentálně nepadla na úrodnou půdu.

Tony si odklopil čelní masku, když nastupovali do letounu, aby mohli počkat na S.H.I.E.L.D., a kývl na Bruce u počítačového systému, jenž do quinjetu zabudoval společně s propojením na Jarvise. Doktor se k nim otočil. „Napadlo vůbec někoho, kde Loki je? Nikde jsem ho neviděl.“

„Na to mohu odpovědět, doktore Bannere.“ Jarvis si dokonce i decentně odkašlal, než pokračoval. „Jak jsem říkal, _pane_, něco je špatně ve Stark Tower. Loki se dostal skrz bezpečností systémy a nachází se ve věži, a navíc s sebou má Tesseract i žezlo.“

Tony strnul, na chvíli zavřel oči, a pak frustrovaně zaúpěl. „Jarvisi, nemohls mi to, co já vím, říct dřív?!“

„Na mou obranu, pane, snažil jsem se. To vy jste mne umlčel.“

Někdy se opravdu nesnášel za to, jak chytrou (a vychytralou) svou umělou inteligenci vytvořil. Měl chuť si zaječet, ale nemohl. „Fajn. Spoj mě s Furym.“

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

Trvalo jenom pět vteřin, než ředitel S.H.I.E.L.D.u přijal hovor. Ani ho nenechal promluvit, než spustil: „Fury, necháváme ti tady celou výstavu ledových soch. Zlatovláska tvrdí, že máte na svoje nanuky použít vysokou teplotu, takže bych se nebál začít klidně i na sto stupních Celsia. Lokiho jsme nenašli, není tu, vracíme se zpátky do věže. Adiós, Fury. Jarve, zavěs.“

Spokojeně se otočil na Avengery, kteří ho jenom sledovali, a když se Steve nadechl, aby mu ohledně jeho jednání něco řekl, Tony ho opět předehnal: „Nechci o Lokim Furymu říkat, zatím ne. Je nás šest, on jeden. Můžeme ho chytit.“

A kdyby ho chytili, Tony by potom mohl dokázat svou pravdu, o níž nepochyboval, že pravdou je. Nemohl se plést. Věděl, že za dvacet let se toho může změnit mnoho, on sám byl důkazem, ale aby se z Lokiho stal vraždící maniak?

To mu nesedělo.

Krátce Avengery přejel pohledem. Všichni věděli, o co je prosí. Za ty dny, kdy o Lokim neslyšeli, měli dost času, aby zvážili, jsou-li ochotni riskovat tolik pro někoho tak divokého, jako je Tony Stark. Ale oni taky nezapomínali, že Tony Stark sice může být narcista s naprostou neúctou k autoritám, jehož hlavním jazykem je sarkasmus, ale pod tím vším se skrývá génius, který od svého počátku ušel dlouhou cestu.

Bylo by pokrytecké nedat mu šanci, když ji ostatní dostali.

Steve s ním navázal oční kontakt. „Doufám, Starku,“ pronesl vážně, zatímco se letoun zavíral a vzlétal, „že víš, co děláš.“


	19. -18- Musíme si promluvit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celá ta kapitola je jen o tom, jak Loki přechází po patře.   
Ne vážně. To je všechno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já neměla v plánu takovou prodlevu mezi kapitolami... stává se. Co už. Tady je další. :P

Celé tohle místo na něj křičelo jediné: Stark.

Ne snad proto, že věž samotná se jmenovala Stark Tower, ani proto, že Stark samotný v ní bydlel.

Šlo o styl. O to, co Tower představovala.

Byl to technologický zázrak a on si to moc dobře uvědomoval. Stark vždycky oplýval nejmodernějšími vymoženostmi Midgardu a to byl taky důvod, proč si před tolika lety získal jeho pozornost. Navzdory zaostalosti i nedostatkům jejich světa si dokázal najít cestu, jak vyčnívat, hledal nové řešení i postupy a pomáhal svému světu se vyvíjet.

Starkova mysl byla bdělá, plná nápadů, jež kvůli nedostatku zdrojů nemohl zrealizovat. Kdyby se býval narodil kdekoli jinde – ať už jako Ásgarďan, jako Álf, nebo jako Van –, získal by si se svou bystrostí obdiv mezi bytostmi všech Devíti světů, tím si byl Loki jistý.

Ani o dvacet let později se jeho tak vysoké mínění o Anthonym nezměnilo.

Obdivoval, co Stark ve svém světě dokázal. Možná Midgard nenavštívil už dvě dekády, ale to neznamenalo, že nepoznal technologický pokrok, když ho viděl. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že Stark je svou technikou napřed oproti zbytku Země.

Iron Man, jak sám sebe i svá brnění nazýval, byl jeden příklad za všechny.

Procházel ve tmě po nejvyšším patře věže, kde měl Tony svůj střešní byt. Nepřekvapilo ho, že chtěl mít rozhled, ostatně, bývá zvykem, že mocní lidé, muži i ženy, nejradši staví svá sídla, co nejvýš jen mohou.

A ačkoli všechno okolo něj obestírala tma, on zřetelně viděl nábytek okolo sebe. Nemusel k tomu ani využít svou magii, jakožto přirozenému měniči mu pouze stačilo vylepšit své oči, aby lépe viděl v noci.

Luxusní nábytek, nový interiér, a přesto tenhle byt Lokimu připomínal Tonyho vilu v Malibu. Stark měl svůj vlastní osobitý styl, který se jednoduše nedal napodobit, a extravagantnost bylo jeho druhé jméno.

Náhle se rozsvítilo jemné světlo, které ozářilo většinu apartmánu a do jeho koutů vrhalo stíny. Loki okamžitě ustrnul uprostřed kroku. Zesílil svůj stisk na žezle, očima těkal sem a tam. Vyslal svou magii do prostoru, ale necítil přítomnost žádné další osoby, ani nikoho neslyšel. Dával si pozor, aby nedal najevo žádné známky rozrušení, přesto zůstal stát na místě.

„Nejste oprávněn ke vstupu do věže, ani do pánových soukromých prostor,“ ozvalo se odnikud chladným, nelidským, přesto ne úplně robotickým hlasem, který Loki sice slyšel jenom jednou při své předchozí návštěvě, ale stejně okamžitě věděl, komu patří. „Zůstaňte na své pozici a odložte zbraně, nebo budu nucen podniknout kroky k obraně, Loki.“

Nepohnul se, ale své žezlo nepustil z ruky. Místo toho naklonil hlavu na stranu, očima zatěkal ke stropu, a pak pohled přesunul do stran. „Umělá inteligence,“ promluvil konečně, v hlase mu zazníval úžas. „Slyšel jsem tě i předtím, ale až teď si doopravdy všímám.“

„Odložte svou zbraň,“ zopakoval hlas.

„Takže to doopravdy dokázal,“ zamumlal si Loki pro sebe. Z kousku mysli doposud střeženými bariérami, jež opadávaly, čím déle na Midgardu byl a čím déle čelil Starkovi, se mu vynořila vzpomínka Anthonyho mladší tváře, kterak hovoří o svých plánech do budoucna.

_„Dovedeš si představit, co bych s umělou inteligencí dokázal?“ Anthony se rozmáchl, v rukou složku s nápisem J.A.R.V.I.S. uprostřed. „Nebo mohl udělat? Stačilo by jen říct ‚Hej Jarvisi, udělej mi kafe‘, a potom bych si pro něho musel jenom přijít, nemusel bych nic mačkat a ušetřil tak čas. Loki, nesměj se, kafe je vážná věc. Dej ten čaj dál ode mě!“_

Krátce zatřepal hlavou. Sáhl do svého nitra, aby svou vlastní magií znova posílil zábrany, jež si v mysli vytvořil. „Takže,“ pokračoval, aniž by věnoval pozornost varování, „opravdu tě pojmenoval Jarvis?“

Pár chvil se mu nedostávalo odpovědi, a Loki přemýšlel, zdali ho Jarvis ignoroval, nebo se rozhodoval, jestli je hoden odpovědi. „Ano,“ připustil nakonec, „pán mi říká Jarvis. Mé… doporučení se však nemění. Odložte svou zbraň, nebo budu nucen zasáhnout.“

„Ať už na mne zaútočíš jakkoli, nebudeš schopen mne zastavit,“ podotkl nevzrušeně. Znova vykročil, přestože kolem sebe rozprostřel neviditelný štít energie. Řídil se heslem ‚nikdy nepodceňuj nepřítele‘ a nesešlo na tom, že nepřítele znával.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Kromě vzduchu do plic nasával i magickou energii proudící všude kolem. Tohle místo zářilo energií jako maják, a stejná nezvyklá energie, akorát v silnější míře, vycházela ze Starkovy hrudi, přímo z jeho obloukového reaktoru.

Věděl, že právě obloukový reaktor Tower napájí, koneckonců, nepřežil by tak dlouho, kdyby Thanos pojal podezření. Musel hrát svou úlohu ve hře, což znamenalo zjistit si o potenciálním cíli i nebezpečí co nejvíce informací.

A pak tady byla osobní zvědavost, samozřejmě, přestože emoce měly hrát pouze druhotnou roli. Když prvně viděl světelný kovový oblouk v Tonyho hrudi, nevěděl, čeho všeho je ta věc schopná, ale jedním si byl jistý: obloukový reaktor udržoval Starka naživu.

Vnímal proudy energie, které reaktor vysílal do Anthonyho srdce a dále do celého těla. Nevěděl sice, proč reaktor potřeboval, na to byl jejich kontakt až moc krátký, ale znal jeho funkci. Proto taky neotálel použít žezlo na jeho hruď, i když byl tou dobou vliv Kamene mysli na něj silnější.

Nečekal jen, že se jeho trik obrátí proti němu, že energie reaktoru změní energii Kamene, že se mezi nimi na kratičký okamžik vytvoří telepatické spojení.

Celý apartmán se ponořil do tmy. To vytrhlo Lokiho ze svého zamyšlení. Cukl sebou, připraven k boji, cítě, jak mu magie v jeho žilách pulzuje napětím a touhou po uvolnění.

Slyšel tiché vrnění motoru a svým napojením na magické proudy všude okolo vnímal rychle se přibližující cizí, přesto však svým způsobem známou energii.

_Ne._ Tep se mu zrychlil, přesně jednou se roztřeseně nadechl. _Neměli tady být, ještě ne. Ještě tady neměl být. _

Jenomže byli.

V duchu se proklel za své meškání způsobené vzpomínkami, myšlenkami i emocemi. Slyšel tichý smích The Othera, jenž se mu rozlehl hlavou, když si i on uvědomil, do jaké situace se Loki dostal, a jeho žezlo zazářilo jasněji při další z mnoha připomínek jeho případného selhání.

Sáhl po své magii, aby použil teleportační kouzlo. Potřeboval se dostat ještě výš, než kde se nacházel teď, aby mohl zkusit přivolat Chitauri a nevypadalo to, že selhal záměrně.

Polila ho hrůza, když se nic nestalo. Jeho magie, oslabená kvůli poutu, jež ho vázalo k Thanosovi a nutilo k poslušnosti, narazila na bariéry.

The Otherův tichý smích znova rezonoval jeho hlavou a Loki si uvědomil, že to _jeho_ jsou bariéry, jež mu nedovolovaly se magicky přemístit. The Other moc dobře věděl, že je Loki v maléru, a užíval si každičký okamžik jeho selhání.

„Chtěl jsi po mně, ať otevřu portál,“ zasykl Loki sotva slyšitelně.

_„Říkal jsi, že tě nesnáší,“_ broukl The Other. _„Tvrdil jsi, že není třeba se obávat, že máš _plán_. Tak se předveď, princátko.“_

K jeho uším dolehly kroky několika párů bot a střešní byt se opět rozsvítil. „Říkal jsem, že zasáhnu,“ poznamenal Jarvis suše.

Jen pouhých několik metrů od něj, přímo nad barem, stáli nastoupení Avengers, stále ve svých bojových oblecích.

Vepředu jejich skupiny, pomalu scházející schody dolů, byl Iron Man. Zíral přímo na něj, masku odklopenou, kávové oči rozšířené, ale nečitelné, ve tváři typický úšklebek.

Stark pozvedl ruce. Mířil na něj repulsory stejně jako před nedávnem ve Stuttgardu. „Ani hnout, Loki. Musíme si promluvit.“


	20. -19- Tohle je šílenství

Nebylo to tak, že by se mohl kamkoli pohnout. Ne doopravdy. Jistě, za jiných okolností by to zvládl a nesešlo by na přítomnosti jeho bratra – vždyť ho se svou magií v minulosti dokázal přelstít a v soubojích porazit.

Jenomže on se _nemohl_ pohnout. The Other se mu vysmíval, držel ho na jednom místě, sykavým šepotem mu připomínal, že před ním stojí dva muži, jež kdysi nazýval svými. Muži, z nichž jednoho nazýval svým bratrem a druhého svým snoubencem.

_Zůstaň v roli,_ Loki, napomenul se v duchu. _Nenech se vytočit, zůstaň v roli. Nenechej zabít sebe i je jenom kvůli chvilkové neschopnosti způsobené hloupým popichováním. _

Byla by urážka jeho vlastních dovedností mistra podvodů a přetvářky, na nichž si tak zakládal, kdyby se po staletích vysmívání nechal vyprovokovat něčím _takovým_. A možná jej Kámen mysli ovládal, možná jeho vůle nepatřila tak úplně jemu, ale jestli měl padnout, tak se vší hrdostí.

Proto taky roztáhl ústa do širokého úsměvu. Vypadal jako kočka s myší, jako predátor, který ví, že kořist před ním proti němu nezmůže vůbec nic, a užívá si každičkého okamžiku jejího trápení. „Chcete mluvit?“ zavrněl, hlas hebký jako samet, ale zároveň ostrý jako břitva. „A kdo chce mluvit? Iron Man s Avengers? Nebo ty, _Anthony_?“ Pohrdavě se ušklíbl, když přesunul pohled z laních hnědých očí na bouřkově modré. „Či snad ty, Thore? Ale buďme upřímní, ty jsi nikdy na slova nebyl.“

Vlastně byl jen zázrak, že se ještě nevrhl jeho směrem. Nebo že se nepokusil Starka přerušit.

„Přestaň slovíčkařit, Loki,“ utrhl se na něj miliardář. „Na tohle nemám náladu. _Ne_, Loki,“ zavrčel. Oči se mu leskly vztekem. „Chci vědět, proč tohle děláš. Proč Země, proč teď?“

_Proč ne před dvaceti lety? Co se za tu dobu změnilo, že kvůli tomu Země stojí za pozornost? _

„Proč tohle dělám?“ Pokynul žezlem jejich směrem. Úspěšně ignoroval, jak sebou polovina z nich cukla, připraveni uskočit a vést protiútok. „Mám svou misi, Avengers, stejně jako vy. Byl jsem pověřen velkým posláním. Až tady s vámi skončím, budete děkovat, že jsem vaši planetu ovládl _já_.“

Navalovalo se mu z jeho vlastních slov. Nechtěl vládnout, neměl důvod chtít vládu, už dlouho ne. Svými slovy ze sebe dělal jenom hlupáka, dával nepřátelům munici, s níž ho později budou moci srazit na kolena, až před nimi stane v řetězech.

Nepochyboval, že se tak stane, a to bylo dobře. Protože když se octne v řetězech, když se mu pozemšťané budou moci vítězně vysmát… bude to znamenat, že Thanos prohrál.

Thor postoupil dopředu, až stál těsně za Starkem. „Loki,“ hlesl, „tohle je šílenství.“

Spokojeně mlaskl. „Já vím. Copak vše, co od tvého vyhnanství na Midgard dělám, není šílenství?“

„Nepoužívej proti mně moje vlastní slova!“ štěkl. Oba bratři si moc dobře pamatovali podobný rozhovor u Bifröstu, téměř dva roky nazpět.

Potichu se rozesmál. „Tak co po mně chcete? _Nemůžete_ to zastavit. Až pomocí Tesseractu otevřu portál do vašeho světa, nezmůžete nic proti armádě Chitauri, která čeká na můj povel.“

Kapitán se narovnal, přestože štít stále držel před sebou. „Čí je to armáda? Kdo ti ji dal?“

_„Dávej si pozor na jazyk, Jötune,“_ zasykl The Other varovně.

Taky dával. Dobře se rozmýšlel, co řekne, protože věděl, že právě na slovíčkaření záleží, jakkoli si to jeho bratr odmítal přiznat.

V modrých očích mu zajiskřilo, když zatlačil proti The Otherovým zábranám. Posílil svou magii energií z Kamene mysli, až se žezlo rozzářilo jasněji, stejně jako jeho oči, a roztříštil barikády, které ho držely na místě.

Cítil, jak pod tím tlakem jejich spojení zakolísalo a The Other se na chvíli stáhl z jeho mysli, šokovaný tím náhlým tlakem, jenž k němu Loki skrz svou vlastní mysl vyslal. „Sloužím Thanosovi,“ s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou vykročil jejich směrem, ale oni všichni zůstali pevně stát na jednom místě. „Mocnému šílenému Titánovi, Dobyvateli světů. Mým úkolem je zmocnit se Midgardu, a to také splním.“

Nedopřál si čas kochat se jejich nedůvěřivými, rozezlenými a zmatenými výrazy, když pozvedl žezlo a vystřelil energetický výboj přímo do Starkovy hrudi.

Během vteřiny se všichni dali do pohybu. Thor strhl Iron Mana na stranu, takže se oba rozplácli pod schody, zatímco Kapitán se kryl svým štítem a oba agenti se obratnými přemety dostali do bezpečné zóny.

Jediný, kdo nestačil uhnout, byl doktor.

Znova jako by se všechno na okamžik zastavilo, když modrá energie zasáhla Bannera do prsou a za doprovodu jeho bolestivého výkřiku ho odhodila na mramorový pult baru.

Rogers, Barton a Romanoff opatrně ustupovali na stranu. Thor se Starkem se vyhrabali na nohy a nejistě postávali, jako kdyby se nemohli rozhodnout, jestli se mají strachovat o člena týmu, nebo zaútočit na nepřítele.

Loki lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu, když se doktor pohnul. Po dopadu se přetočil na břicho, ale teď se opatrně zvedal na čtyři. Hrudník se mu divoce zdvihal, ruce zaťal do pěstí.

„Kurva,“ vydechl Tony, když doktorovi na krku naběhly žíly a jeho kůže zezelenala. Masku obleku měl zpátky sklopenou, nejspíš si ji stáhl, když uskakoval. „Už jsem doufal, že všechny rekonstrukce věže mám za sebou.“

„Starku!“ okřikla ho Widow.

Nestihl se ani ohradit, protože Banner se zvedl na jedno koleno. Zelená se mu šířila dále po těle, jak bojoval se svou vnitřní stvůrou, a ruce se mu značně zvětšily. „Uhněte do stran!“ zavrčel zhrublým, dvojitým hlasem, a Loki pochopil, že jediný důvod, proč se ještě neproměnil, je ten, že nechce ublížit svým přátelům.

Ani jeden ze superhrdinů proti jeho rozkazu nic nenamítal, dokonce ani Tony ne, přestože Loki o jeho fascinaci Bannerem a jeho zelenou stránkou moc dobře věděl. A rozhodně díky tomu nechoval naději, že kdyby se tohle všechno vyřešilo a on by mu nějakým zázrakem odpustil za všechno, co udělal… že by mu snad nevadila _jeho_ monstrózní jötunská část.

S na první pohled nečitelným výrazem sledoval, jak Banner roste a mění se, dokud před nimi nestála mohutná, svalnatá stvůra v potrhaných kalhotách pomalu dvakrát větší než Thor a s běsnícím výrazem ve tváři.

Ta stvůra – Hulk, připomněl si Loki, říkali jí Hulk – se postavila na nohy a mohutně zařvala, než na něj upřela svůj pohled, aniž by si pomalu couvajících Avengerů všímala.

Loki mu zíral nebojácně do očí, ale neustoupil ani o milimetr. Hulk byl přesně to, co potřeboval, věděl, že je natolik silný, aby s ním měl i Thor problém.

Ucítil, jak do jeho mysli opět vstoupil The Other, ale společně s ním tentokrát ucítil i přítomnost Thanosových dětí. Nepochybně se přišli pobavit nad jeho ponížením a utrpením, přišli se mu vysmát a připomenout, že jestli selže, bude si přát, aby znova stál proti téhle zrůdě.

_„Do toho,“_ zachraptěl Ebony. _„Máš jednu šanci, Lháři.“_

„Jen jednu,“ přitakal šeptem, rty se mu sotva pohnuly. Přestože oba měli na mysli něco úplně jiného, význam toho tvrzení se neměnil.

Jen stěží odolal úšklebku při titulu, jenž Maw použil. Škoda pro něj, že se dvakrát nezamyslel nad tím, jak velký význam slova mají, jako to dělal Loki.

Hulk se rozběhl proti němu a on stál, čekal, dokud se nepřiblíží, a teprve až když od sebe byli na vzdálenost pouhých dvou metrů a Hulk se natahoval, aby mu zasadil ránu, mág vystřelil.

Vedl úder na paži a divže si úlevně neoddychl, když se Hulk energetickému výbuchu vyhnul a najednou stál před ním. Doufal, že přesně tohle se stane, protože Bannera potřeboval, aby měl šanci se dostat z Thanosova vlivu. Nemohl ho zneškodnit, ale nesměl dopustit, aby se jeho vyhnutí nedalo považovat za náhodu.

Jediné, co mu kazilo radost, že jeho plán vyšel, bylo vědomí, jak moc ho jeho osobní výhra bude bolet.

Záhy se ukázalo, že má pravdu. Náraz mu vyrazil dech a shodil ho na zem. Žezlo mu vypadlo z ruky, přičemž se mu v hlavě rozkřičelo šest hlasů, ať se neopovažuje o něj přijít.

Nestačil se ani zvednout, když kolem kotníků ucítil pevné sevření rukou. Po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, ale připomněl si, že _není jiná možnost_.

Hulk ho vytáhl do vzduchu a zařval mu do obličeje. Loki ani nedutal, nevydal ze sebe jedinou hlásku, nepokoušel se vykroutit, jen se zhluboka nadechl a smířil se s osudem, který si pro něj Norny zlomyslně připravily.

První úder o podlahu bolel, stejně jako druhý, třetí, pátý. Byla to jiná bolest, než jakou znal, pořád o mnoho příjemnější než nabízená alternativa, ale to neznamenalo, že by si za jiných okolností nechal líbit, kdyby s ním někdo vymlátil díru – nebo spíš díry – do podlahy.

U sedmého úderu měl pocit, že mu praskne hlava. Rezonance úderů smíchaná s řevem Thanosových dětí a bolestí působenou napínajícím se poutem mezi nimi byla nesnesitelná. Stěží zadržoval bolestné sténání hrozící, že se mu vydere z hrdla, a vidění se mu rozmazávalo.

Pak, jako zázrak seslaný z Valhaly, uslyšel křik. „Hulku, dost!“ přikázal Stark. „Chceme ho omráčit, ne zabít!“

K jeho údivu a taky značné úlevě ho Hulk doopravdy pustil a on s hlasitou ranou dopadl z výšky na záda. Hlava se mu rozbrněla ještě více a on už ani neviděl před sebe.

„Thore?“ Tentokrát to byl Rogers. „Mohl bys?“

Nevěděl, na co se ptá, ale ačkoli by to tak být nemělo, teď mu na tom nesešlo. Bolest z přetrhávaného pouta mu nedovolovala rozumně myslet, toužil schoulit se do klubíčka, ale nemohl se ani pohnout. Cítil, jak magie, jíž skrýval a které zabraňovalo spojení s Thanosem se plně obnovit, k němu teď proudila v syrové energii pocházející ze samotného Yggdrasilu a způsobovala mu neskutečnou agónii.

Vzdáleně vnímal známé mohutné tlapy na svém čele, poznal i elektrický výboj, jenž projel jeho tělem, a jedné jeho části, která ještě dávala pozor, došlo, že Kapitán po jeho bratrovi chtěl, aby ho uvedl do bezvědomí.

Nebránil se. Nevzpouzel se, nepokoušel se zůstat vzhůru, na to bezvědomí až moc vítal. Až moc dlouho se těšil na chvíli, kdy ve své hlavě neuslyší cizí hlasy, kdy konečně bude spát bez nucených snů či vidin.

A konečně, po téměř dvou letech, jeho mysl patřila zase jen a pouze jemu.


	21. -20- Ástin mín

_„Loki?“_

_„Hmm.“_

_„Lokiii.“ Tony se svým přítelem zatřepal, aby ho probudil, ale bylo to asi jako pokoušet se přinutit spící kočku, aby vám věnovala pozornost. Naprosto k ničemu._

_„Mhh,“ zabručel bůh do polštáře. Schválně se schoulil víc do sebe, černé vlasy rozházené všude okolo hlavy. „Já spím.“_

_„Ale já jsem vzhůru, takže nebudeš spát.“ Znova s ním zatřepal, až se mu ho nakonec podařilo přetočit na záda, jenže mág si s tichým zaskučením přehodil paži přes oči. „Kdybys spal, tak bys mi neodpovídal. Navíc jsi říkal, že seš bůh. Nevydržíte být vzhůru věčně?“_

_Loki potichu vzdychl a s rukou stále přes oči pomalu zamrkal. Už se smířil, že se nevyspí alespoň následujících několik hodin, tedy pokud by na svého smrtelníka nepoužil magii, aby ho uspal, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli mu to kázání druhého dne ráno stálo za to. „I my máme své limity. A nikdo nepočítal s otravnými smrtelníky, kteří nám nedají pokoj neustálým proudem otázek a _proseb_.“_

_Slyšel v Tonyho hlase úsměv, když odpovídal. „Ale ty to miluješ, neříkej, že ne.“_

_Sundal si ruku z obličeje a položil ji na polštář, aby se na vynálezce podíval s povytaženým obočím. „Miluji?“_

_„Samozřejmě. Kdo by mě mohl nemilovat?“_

_Mág se potichu zasmál. Využil jejich pozice, aby se zvedl na loktech a jemně Tonyho políbil na čelo, aniž by věnoval pozornost jeho hraně ublíženému výrazu, když nedostal pusu na rty. „Co je tak důležitého, že jsi mě kvůli tomu musel budit?“_

_I ve tmě, která pohlcovala ložnici, viděl, jak se mu hnědé oči zatřpytily, když si vzpomenul, proč ho vlastně rušil ze spánku. „Pamatuješ, jak jsi mi dneska –“ na chvíli se zarazil – „teda vlastně už včera říkal, že mi někdy povíš o Jötunech?“_

_Věděl, kam tohle vede, ale stejně se zatím neptal. „Ano?“_

_„Už je někdy?“_

_„Vážně jsi mě vzbudil, jenom abych ti vyprávěl o Mrazivých obrech?“_

_Jen se na něj zaculil, ani se nesnažil vypadat provinile. Koneckonců, Loki už se naučil, že Tony nemá rád, když o něčem neví, a napínat ho něčím, jako jsou příběhy o úplně jiné rase, aniž by mu něco doopravdy pověděl… to pro něj bylo jako mučení. „Můžu za to, že vždycky, když vyprávíš, vytváříš magický projekce?“_

_S posledním povzdechem do Tonyho strčil, aby ho odsunul na stranu. Posadil se, zády se opíral o čelo postele, a než se nadál, Tony se přetočil a spokojeně uvelebil tak, aby měl svou hlavu v mágově klíně. _

_„Jsem si jist, že o Jötunheimu, domovu Jötunů, Mrazivých obrů, jsem ti již vyprávěl. Ale jak tě znám, vezmu to od začátku.“_

_ „Hele!“_

_Loki se potichu zachechtal jeho dotčenému ohrazení a pravou rukou mu prohrábl vlasy, aby ho uklidnil. „Co se týče rozestavení v Yggdrasilu, už víš, že Midgard se nachází uprostřed.“ Provedl téměř nepatrné gesto levou rukou, aby nad Tonyho hlavou vytvořil projekci světového jasanu se všemi světy zařazenými v jeho větvích a kmeni, která zářila jemným bílozeleným světlem. „Jötunheim se nachází ve stejné rovině, ovšem na rozdíl od Země není ve středu Yggdrasilu, ale na jedné z jeho větví, východně od Midgardu.“_

_„Je jedno, kolikrát mi to vysvětlíš, stejně asi nikdy nepochopím, jak je ve vesmíru obrovský strom spojující devět různých světů, ale vlastně doopravdy ten strom ani není.“_

_„Možná ti to jednou ukážu, abys pochopil,“ broukl. „Jednou. Ale teď jsi chtěl slyšet o Jötunech, tak buď hodný Midgarďan a poslouchej,“ zarazil ho, když viděl, jak se nadechoval k dalším otázkám. _

_Tony potichu zamručel. „Fajn, pokračuj,“ vybídl ho nakonec netrpělivě. _

_„Jötunheim se vaší planetě nikterak nepodobá. Jediné, co tam najdeš, jsou ledové pustiny, zasněžené skály, nekonečné propasti, zmrzlá moře a to, co kdysi před válkou bývalo civilizací. Dnes jsou z hlavního města ruiny, přestože vesnice stále stojí. Ostatně, Jötuni nejsou vymřelá rasa, ačkoli bez Skříňky prastarých zim svou říši nemohou plně vzkřísit.“_

_„To je jeden z těch divných magických artefaktů, že? A taky ten, který jim sebral Všetáta? Pořád si myslím, že je trochu přehnané jim brát zdroj energie za to, že přišel o oko.“_

_ Mág souhlasně broukl, ačkoli při zmínce o Ódinovi vyslal svou magii na průzkum a dvakrát zkontroloval, že kouzlo, které ho kryje před Heimdallovým zrakem, funguje správně. Anthonyho neúctu k autoritám zbožňoval, ale nechtěl si ani představovat, co by se stalo, kdyby jeho otec věděl, jak o něm mluví smrtelník. _

_Zahnal tyhle nepříjemné myšlenky a místo toho změnil iluzi Yggdrasilu na podobu Skříňky prastarých zim. „Možná se to může zdát přehnané, ale Ódin si nesmí dovolit vzpouru. Kdyby Jötuni znova nabyli svou moc, mohli by zaútočit na kterýkoli svět – a zaslepeni pomstou klidně i na Ásgard.“_

_„Takže je to vlastně preventivní opatření.“_

_„Přesně,“ přikývl. „Skříňku ale držíme v pokladnici pod zámkem. Jenom blázen by se snažil dostat dovnitř, natož si z pokladnice něco odnést.“_

_„Stejně mi přijde jako pitomost mít všechny magický artefakty na jednom místě. Co až tam přijde někdo, komu se podaří vaši obranu prolomit?“_

_„Já jsem mu to taky říkal, Anthony,“ vzdychl. „Nespočetněkrát. Nikdy mě neposlechl, jak jinak.“_

_„Idiot,“ zamumlal vynálezce. „Ale povídej, zpátky k těm Jötunům. Jsou opravdu tak strašní, jak tvrdíš?“_

_Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, Anthony. Jsou horší.“ Několika pohyby prstů přetvořil iluzi Skříňky na postavy, kterým dodával tvar, zatímco mluvil. „Jsou asi tři metry vysocí, ačkoli legendy vypráví o jötunských válečnících, kteří dosahovali výšky až šesti metrů. Ale všichni mají krvavě rudé oči –“_

_„Ohhh, upíři!“_

_„– a temně modrou kůži, jako několik staletí zamrzlý led.“_

_„Tak teda ne upíři.“_

_„Věř mi, Anthony, kdybys někdy potkal Jötuna, přál by sis, aby na jeho místě stál upír. Teda, ta lidská verze upíra.“_

_Okamžitě na něj upřel pohled. „Co to má znamenat?“ _

_„Jötuni jsou navíc pokrytí runami. Z toho, co jsem vyčetl, ačkoli toho nebylo mnoho, jednotlivé runy –“_

_„Loki!“ Tony mu zamával rukou před obličejem. „Hej! Co měla znamenat ta poznámka o upírech? Oni opravdu existují? Nedívej se na mě tak, nemůžeš říct něco _takového_ a předpokládat, že to nechám být!“_

_Loki protočil očima, ačkoli se ve skutečnosti bavil. „Ano, Anthony, upíři jsou skuteční, ačkoli se liší od pozemských verzí. Povím ti o nich později, ano? Teď mě nech pokračovat. A pokud mě budeš dále přerušovat, magicky tě uspím.“_

_„Už mlčím,“ ujistil ho až moc rychle, ale stejně stiskl rty k sobě. _

_„Takže,“ pokračoval Loki, přestože věděl, že ticho jeho partnerovi nevydrží moc dlouho. „Přestože se mi mnoho literatury pojednávající o Jötunech nedostalo do ruky, z toho, co jsem zjistil, jednotlivé runy značí pokrevní příbuznost. A podle mého i hodnost ve společnosti, ačkoli tím si nejsem jistý. Je to jen domněnka.“_

_Přesně, jak Loki předpokládal, Tony nevydržel být zticha. „Ale co je na nich teda tak strašného? Zatím mi zní jenom jako přerostlá temná verze Šmoulů.“_

_„Nemám ponětí, o čem mluvíš, Anthony.“_

_„Já ti ještě neukázal Šmouly? To budu muset napravit. Ale později. Teď pokračuj.“_

_Loki se podíval na své malé iluze Mrazivých obrů, které se vznášely mezi nimi, a aby vytvořil atmosféru, u nohou jim vytvořil svíjející se rudou mlhu. Vyprávěl Anthonymu stejně tak, jako Frigga vyprávěla jemu a Thorovi, když byli malí. „Dotek Jötunů je tak ledový, až pálí jako stovky rozžhavených pecí. Rozkvetlou louku umí proměnit v zamrzlou planinu pouze svým dechem. Jötuni jsou monstra strašící malé děti ve snech, krvežíznivé zrůdy, které s sebou přináší jenom mráz a temnotu. _

_Jsou to divoké bestie, které neznají slitování, s krutostí vepsanou až v morku kostí. Jsou podlí, zákeřní. Zmučený křik jejich umírajících nepřátel je pro ně jako rajská hudba. Koupají se v jejich krvi, jako by to byly studny napájející samotný Yggdrasil.“_

_Tony sledoval měnící se iluze s rozšířenýma očima, hltal každé Lokiho slovo, až dokud neutichl. „Tohle vám vaše máma vyprávěla před spaním?“ hlesl nakonec._

_„Po staletí,“ přitakal tiše. Levou rukou ho opatrně pohladil po tváři, dotek lehký téměř jako motýlí křídla. „Ale neboj se, můj drahý Anthony,“ broukl, hlas jemný, po tvrdosti, s níž vyprávěl ten mrazivý příběh, ani stopy. „Dokud budu živ, žádný Jötun ti nikdy neublíží. To ti slibuji, ástin mín.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro velikost Jötunů jsem se rozhodla použít tu Marvel verzi, kde mají nějakých osm až deset stop, tedy dva až tři metry. Nicméně jsem si nemohla odpustit zmínit i Jötuny ze severské mytologie, kde mají nějakých dvacet stop – tedy přes šest metrů.  
Ástin mín – je to islandsky, dalo by se to přeložit jako „má lásko“ (my love)


	22. -21- Detekováno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tuhle kapitolu možná ještě později upravím.]

Věděl, že dělají dobře. Věděl to. V tuhle chvíli je Loki ohrožoval, představoval nebezpečí pro ně i celý jejich svět, byl ten zlý.

A přesto nebyl jediný, kdo sebou škubal, když s ním Hulk mlátil do podlahy, aby ho nakonec do toho kráteru hodil. Thor se tvářil jako nakopnuté štěně a Rogers vypadal poněkud bledě, ale všichni věděli, že jestli mu vliv Kamene mysli chtěli vyhnat z hlavy, museli použít Natashin osvědčený způsob – kognitivní rekalibraci.

Úder Mjölnirem do hlavy byl až moc riskantní a nevěděli, co jiného by na takhle silnou bytost mohlo fungovat, proto byl Hulk nejjistější volbou.

Jenomže když ho tak potom sledoval, jak tam nehnutě leží, svaly křečovitě stažené a z hrdla se mu draly tiché zvířecí nářky, Loki jako padouch jejich příběhu vůbec nevypadal. Tony musel polknout, když si připomenul, že oni _dělají_ správnou věc. Vidět Lokiho takhle v něm vzbuzovalo vzpomínky, na které na bojišti ovšem nebyla nejvhodnější chvíle.

Nemohl nic dělat, jenom stát a dívat se, jak Thor pustil elektrický výboj do svého bratra, a sám se oklepal, když sebou Loki škubl a zalapal po dechu. Jeho oči krátce zajiskřily jasnou modří, ale se mu napjaté svaly uvolnily a on upadl do bezvědomí.

Teprve teď jako by nějaká neviditelná nehmotná síla, která Tonyho doposud držela přikovaného na místě a neschopného pohybu, opadla. Padl na kolena hned vedle bezvládného mága, odklopil si masku a opatrně natáhl ruku nad jeho hrudník. „Jarvisi?“ hlesl, hlas rozechvělý.

„Skenuji,“ oznámil počítač skrz reproduktory v jeho patře. „Srdeční puls: pomalý, ale detekován. Třicet čtyři tepů za minutu. Mozková aktivita: detekována, aktivita vysoká. Detekovány starší četné rány na těle, ale zdá se, že se již hojí. Životní funkce: stabilní.“

Úlevně si oddychl, kdežto Clint střelil hlavou vzhůru. „Počkej, starší? To mu jako Hulk nic neudělal?“

Jarvis byl chvíli zticha. „Negativní, ale mohlo dojít k vnitřním poraněním. Pakliže Hulk Lokiho poranil, je možné, že se již vyléčil. Mé senzory pár vteřin před tím, než Thor uvedl Lokiho do bezvědomí, detekovaly prudký nárůst cizí energie téměř identické s Lokiho magickou stopou.“

Natasha naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Jen téměř?“

„Lituji, slečno Rushman, Lokiho energetickou stopu je velice těžké zachytit. Liší se od všeho, co známe a co se nachází v mé databázi. Dokud s ní nejsem seznámen přesněji, nemohu určit, zda se jedná o kompletní shodu.“

„Nechci rušit vaši konverzaci o cizích energiích, ale s Lokim se něco děje,“ odkašlal si Steve.

Všechny pohledy se opět upřely na Ásgarďana. Dokonce i Tony se podíval nahoru, když Jarvis promluvil; zvyk, který od něj postupně odkoukával každý, kdo s jeho UI komunikoval. Až teď si všiml, že Loki mírně cuká předloktími a kolem prstů se mu kumuluje zelená mlha.

„Tohle není dobré,“ zamumlali Thor a Tony současně. Překvapeně se na sebe podívali, očividně nečekali, že ten druhý řekne totéž. „Ty víš, co to je?“ zeptal se Iron Man s rozšířenýma očima.

Na kratičký okamžik se na hromovládcově tváři mihlo dotčení, které až zastřelo obavy. „Možná si již nejsme tak blízcí jako kdysi, ale Loki je stále můj bratr. Vyrůstali jsme spolu. Je to můj bratr. Samozřejmě, že poznám, když magie přebírá vládu nad jeho tělem. Jak to víš ty, Starku?“

„Snoubenec, pamatuješ?“

„Těžko zapomenout,“ zamručel Clint v pozadí.

Tony protočil očima a podíval se zpátky na Lokiho. „Chci tím říct,“ pokračoval, „že jsme spolu logicky spali v jedné posteli. Tohle občas dělával ve spaní. A pak taky párkrát přes den.“ Zejména když se vracel z Ásgardu celý naježený, dodal v duchu.

Hulk, který zatím jen nečinně přihlížel, si najednou odfrkl. „Bůh nebezpečný?“

„Ne!“ ujistil ho Tony rychle s prudkým zavrtěním hlavy. „Teda ano, takhle je nebezpečný, ale ne natolik, abys s ním mohl mlátit.“

„Musíme ho přenést někam, kde snáz eliminujeme dopad jeho magie, kdyby se to vyklo z ruky,“ zamyslel se princ. „Starku, máš tady nějakou místnost s pevnými stěnami?“

Chvíli přemýšlel. Teoreticky měl dvě, ovšem dílna nepřicházela v úvahu. Na to tam bylo až moc nebezpečných věcí, které na magii nereagovaly zrovna pozitivně. „Tělocvična,“ rozhodl nakonec. „Nevím, jestli to pomůže, protože z mých zkušeností jeho magie v klidu projde třemi zdmi, ale je postavená tak, aby stěny vydržely pulzní střely z obleků. Je taky prostorná, takže se můžeme modlit, že se Lokiho magie pro tentokrát uskromní na jednu místnost.“

Tony se instinktivně natáhl, aby zvedl Lokiho a mohl ho odnést (mág v něm kromě vzpomínek probouzel i staré zvyky), ale nebyl jediný, kdo měl tentýž nápad, a tak se s Thorem vzájemně dotkli svých rukou a divže se nesrazili hlavami.

I tentokrát oba dva ztuhli a zírali na sebe s očima rozšířenýma, jako srna, která se omylem dostala na šestiproudovou silnici a neví, jak se z téhle šlamastiky dostat.

Steve nechápavě nakrčil obočí, zatímco Natasha se uchechtla a Barton zaskučel. „No tak, lidi, přestaňte s tím. Tohle jsou scény jak vystřižený z béčkovýho filmu.“

„Nech si ty kecy, Viléme Telle,“ odsekl vynálezce prudce. Pustil mága a postavil se. „Vezmi ho,“ kývl na Thora, „a pak spolu půjdeme do tělocvičny. Vy ostatní tady zůstaňte a snažte se prosím nějak zklidnit tady King Konga, aby nám vrátil jeho nezelenou verzi se sedmi doktoráty a ať nemusím rekonstruovat ještě něco dalšího.“

„Počkej,“ zastavil je Steve, než Thor vůbec stačil Lokiho zvednout. „Proč jdete jenom vy dva, když je Lokiho… magie nestabilní?“

Unaveně vzdychl a prohrábl si rukou vlasy, oblek-neoblek. „Protože, Rogersi, ať už se ti to líbí nebo ne, Lokiho magie nás zná. Je menší šance, že nás rozdrtí na prach, než kdyby kolem sebe měl někoho cizího, když je v bezvědomí zranitelný.“

„Anebo vás rozdrtí na prach právě proto, že vás zná. Však víš, nepřátelé, ovládání mysli a tak,“ broukla Natasha klidně.

„Jestli ta tvoje technika fungovala, tak si nebude myslet, že jsme nepřátelé.“ Alespoň v to doufal. „Thore?“

Jakmile Thor pevně držel svého bratra v náručí, na nic nečekal a vyrazil. Stiskl rty v úzkou linku, když si všiml, že působení magie se rozšířilo a Loki měl žíly na předloktí vystouplé a zeleně světélkující, téměř průsvitné přes kůži. Tohle u něj nikdy neviděl a podle Thorova zachmuřeného pohledu v tom nebyl sám. Ani si nechtěl představovat, co by to mohlo znamenat.

Výtahem se svezli do tělocvičny, kde se Tony okamžitě chopil organizování. Naskládal doprostřed místnosti na sebe několik žíněnek, a přestože to rozhodně nemohlo být to nejpohodlnější místo na ležení, pořád to bylo lepší než podlaha. Potichu vydal rozkaz k Jarvisovi, aby nechal připravit matraci a deky, protože si nemyslel, že by Loki v brzké době věž opouštěl.

Teprve když Thor opatrně a s překvapivou jemností položil Lokiho na připravené žíněnky, vystoupil ze svého obleku, ale pro všechny případy ho nechal stát opodál. Člověk si nemohl být nikdy moc jistý.

Přistoupil blíž. Už dlouho se necítil takhle nervózní, ale stát tady s Thorem, o kterém toho slyšel tolik od muže, jehož oba milovali a který tady teď jenom bezvědomě ležel… Nesešlo na tom, co přesně to způsobovalo, ale z něčeho ho mrazilo v zádech a ten pocit se mu vůbec nelíbil.

Oba dva si k němu klekli a Tony pomalu, něžně přejel prsty po mágových zvýrazněných žilách. Nevěděl, jak na ten dotek Loki zareaguje, ale až na pokračující stahování svalů, které se teď rozšířilo i do nohou, se nedělo nic. Žádný výbuch, žádná bariéra, která by ho držela pryč, žádné popáleniny.

To bylo dobré znamení.

Povytáhl mu rukávy, aby viděl, kam až se ta zelená barva stačila rozšířit, ale jakmile si všiml zvýrazněných žilek na krku, stáhl mu rukáv zpátky. Naklonil se blíže a nechápavě i překvapeně zároveň se zamračil, protože tady žíly světélkovaly modře, ne zeleně.

„Zajímalo by mě, co to má znamenat,“ poznamenal potichu.

„Mě taky,“ přitakal Thor a Tony sebou cukl. Na kratičký okamžik, kdy byl zahloubaný nad tím zvláštním jevem, se mu podařilo na Thorovu přítomnost úplně zapomenout. „Za tisíciletí, co jsem stál po jeho boku, jsem u něj nic takového neviděl.“

Kývl, ale mlčel. Co na to taky měl říct? Thor možná nerozuměl magii, ale pořád vyrůstal v království, kde se s ní operovalo, a když to on za svůj dlouhý život nikdy neviděl, jak měl Tony?

Tohle byla otázka, na kterou prozatím neměl odpověď. Jenomže tady byly i otázky, na které mohl získat odpovědi. Otázky, na které doposud nebyl správný čas, ale teď by snad mohl být.

„Co se vůbec stalo?“ dostal ze sebe nakonec. Neklidně si olízl rty a odmítl se na Thora podívat, když pokračoval. „Takhle si ho nepamatuju. Jak se z něj stal psychopat, který chce ovládat světy? _Jak se dostal pod něčí nadvládu?_“

Thorovo dlouhé mlčení ho však donutilo se na boha podívat s hlavou mírně nakloněnou na stranu v neslyšné pobídce. Bůh ho sledoval modrýma očima, studoval ho, přemýšlel. Pak si ale povzdychl a svěsil hlavu, takže se díval na Lokiho bledou tvář. „Vím, že k němu stále chováš city, Anthony Starku. Možná si to nechceš přiznat, ale poznám to z tvého pohledu. Takže myslím, že ti tenhle příběh mohu povědět.“

Posadil se na paty, aby zaujal nějakou pohodlnější pozici, ale navzdory Thorovu tvrzení měl svou ruku položenou jen pár centimetrů od Lokiho dlaně. Měl pocit, že tohle bude na delší dobu. Srdce mu splašeně bilo do obloukového reaktoru, protože měl špatné tušení, že se mu tenhle příběh nebude líbit.

A pak už jen naslouchal vyprávění o pádu stříbrného prince.


	23. -22- Zrůda

Thor k němu ani nestačil zvednout oči, když mu vrazil pěstí.

Možná to nebyl jeden z jeho nejlepších nápadů, vezmeme-li v úvahu, že právě praštil vikingského boha tvrdého jako skála, ale nemohl si to odpustit. To, že to Thor kvůli té skoro čtvrthodině ticha, která nastala po jeho vyprávění, nečekal, mu jenom nahrávalo do karet.

A přestože ho momentálně šíleně bolela ruka – ještě štěstí, že si ji nezlomil. Co ho to vůbec napadlo, vždyť věděl, jak moc to bolí, nejednou praštil _Lokiho_ –, bohovo překvapené a možná i trochu bolestné vyjeknutí za to stálo.

Hromovládce se na něj zamračil a nadechoval se, aby se na něj rozkřikl, jenže pak se zarazil. „Tohle jsem si zasloužil, uznávám.“

„Nejen tohle,“ zavrčel. „A nejen ty. Mám chuť zavolat do toho vašeho nebeskýho království na toho strážce s tím obřím mečem, abych si vyříkal pár věcí s Všetátou.“

Thor stiskl rty do úzké linky a nakrčil čelo. „To by od tebe nebylo moudré, Starku. Otec možná učinil spoustu chyb, ale –“

„Ale co?“ Vyskočil na nohy, takže byl pro jednou vyšší, protože Thor zůstal sedět. „Nepokoušej se ho bránit, ne přede mnou. Už kdysi jsem o něm slyšel od Lokiho dost, abych si vytvořil svůj vlastní obrázek, a tohle je jenom třešnička na dortu. Ódin není jenom stejný jako Howard, on je horší, a kdybys znal Howarda, věděl bys, že to něco znamená.“

„Starku –“

Mávl rukou, aby ho přerušil nazpět. „Ještě jsem neskončil. Tajit mu, že je adoptovaný, tohle je nová úroveň podpásovky.“

„Starku!“ křikl Thor tak prudce a hlasitě, až sebou i bezvědomý Loki znova škubl. Nevstával, ale pohled, který Tonymu věnoval, byl více než hromový a jasně naznačoval, co se bude dít, jestli jej nepustí ke slovu. „Já jsem taky ještě neskončil, takže si znova sedni a poslouchej. Je tady ještě jedna věc, kterou bys měl o Lokim vědět – kterou by vlastně měli vědět všichni. Něco, co možná změní, jak se na něj díváš.“

Jako na povel se Loki napjal, prsty na rukou i nohou se mu zkroutily a záda prohnula. Z hrdla se mu vydral úpěnlivý, naříkavý zvuk, tvář zkřivenou v agónii. Barevné žilky táhnoucí se po celém jeho těle jako ornamenty zazářily jasněji, mix zelené, modré a dokonce i rudé a zlaté.

Loki znova zasténal. Thor se vyhrabal na nohy a spěšně ustoupil, Tony udělal pár kroků dozadu. Okolo něj se s tichým, téměř neslyšným praskáním objevily čtyřbarevné jiskry, vznášely se nad ním, jako kdyby vytvářely bariéru a chránily ho před okolním světem.

Najednou jako by se všechno zastavilo. Jako by jim někdo vysál vzduch z plic, jako by veškeré zvuky utichly. Teplota v místnosti rázem poklesla téměř na bod mrazu a oni se nemohli pohnout, neviditelná síla je držela přikovaná na místě.

Ozvalo se ohlušující prásknutí, jako kdyby někdo stokrát znásobil zvuk biče, a neodvratná tlaková vlna magie je odhodila přes celou tělocvičnu až na její zdi, na něž oba, Thor i Tony, s křupnutím narazili. Nemohli se pohnout, protože Lokiho magie kolem nich stále kolovala a znemožňovala jim byť jenom _mrknout_.

Mág vydechl. Sesunul se zpátky na zem, tělo lehce zkroucené, ale svaly uvolněné. Záře pod jeho kůží pominula, ale přesto nadále zůstávaly jeho žíly matně zbarvené, opět již jen zelenou a modrou. Teplota v místnosti opět stoupla, ten náhlý rozdíl je zašimral po celém těle.

Společně s ním pominula i magie, která je sice držela přišpendlené na zdi, ale taky ve vzduchu. Oba spadli na zem, Thor na bok a Tony na zadek, a chvíli tam jenom tak nehnutě leželi a zírali na strop.

Dokud se dveře výtahu neotevřely a dovnitř horečně nevběhl zbytek týmu, zbraně vytažené a připraveni útočit, jen aby se zastavili, když si povšimli, v jak devastujícím stavu tělocvična je. „Co to sakra bylo?“ křikl Clint. „Cítili jsme to až úplně nahoru.“ 

„Tohle,“ vydechl Tony a se zaskučením se pomalu postavil, cítě, jak mu při tom pohybu křupla záda, „byl důvod, proč jsme Lokiho museli přesunout.“

Thor přikývl a vstal o něco plynuleji než Stark. „Měli jsme štěstí,“ vrhl zachmuřený pohled k Lokimu. „Tohle byl jeden z těch slabších.“

Steve vypadal, že ho trefí. „Chceš mi říct, že tohle může být ještě _horší_?“

„_Mnohem_,“ odsouhlasili oba současně. „Ale taky nemusí,“ dodal Thor. „Lokiho magie reaguje na jeho mysl i tělo, stejně jako na okolí. Sama rozhoduje, jak se zachová. Tenhle záchvat mohlo spustit něco, co jsme řekli – nebo taky něco, co se odehrává uvnitř jeho hlavy.“

„Zkrátka a dobře, je to nepředvídatelné.“

V tu chvíli vzduch znova zapulzoval. Mág vykřikl, okolo něj se zhmotnila zelená mlha, ale za několik vteřin vše pominulo a on opět nehybně ležel.

Clint si odkašlal. „Tohle je poměrně děsivé.“

„Myslím, že jsme viděli i horší,“ zamumlal Bruce. Vlasy měl rozcuchané, ale jinak vypadal v pořádku a nezraněný, i oblečení měl čisté.

Natasha jenom broukla. „Jednoznačně. Ale neobvyklé to je, s tím souhlasím.“

„Když už jste tady,“ Thor k nim postoupil blíž (a taky dál od Lokiho), až se nakonec usadil zpátky na zem. „Je něco, co vám všem chci o Lokim říct.“ Na vteřinu se odmlčel, zaváhal. „Kdyby byl vzhůru, zabil by mě za to, ale myslím, že byste to měli vědět. Posaďte se.“

Uposlechli ho, byť trochu váhavě. Většina z nich si neodpustila postranní pohled k Lokimu, dokud Natasha nepodotkla: „Jestli nás může slyšet, jak víme, že se tohle nestane znova, když sám říkáš, že za to, co chceš říct, by tě zabil?“

Bůh pokrčil rameny, přestože se mu po tváři mihla nejistota. „Nevíme.“

„Nadějné vyhlídky,“ zamumlal Clint. „Tak začni. Loki o nás taky ví věci, které nechceme, aby věděl. Je jenom fér, aby to bylo i naopak.“

Thor zkřivil tvář bolestí. „Nejsem si jist, jestli se tohle dá srovnávat.“ Znova utichl, krátce pohlédl na Lokiho. Všem došlo, že ať už jim Thor řekne cokoli, je to doopravdy vážné, takže na něj nikdo nenaléhal. „Už víte, že je Loki adoptovaný. Jenomže… to není všechno. Loki není Ásgarďan.“ Sklopil pohled k zemi. Sevřel ruce v pěst, když si všiml, že se mu třesou. „Loki je Jötun, Mrazivý obr.“

Tony cítil, jak se mu na okamžik zastavilo srdce a dech zadrhl.

Ne.

_Ne. _

To nebylo možné.

Až na to, že bylo. Vysvětlovalo to jeho nelibost k malibským vedrům i odolnost vůči mrazu.

A taky jötunský led v bývalé Lokiho pevnosti.

Prudce se nadechl. Najednou chápal – chápal Lokiho vztek i zášť, chápal, proč se pustil do té temnoty vesmíru, proč zaútočil na Jötunheim, chápal, proč ho to tak zlomilo.

„Nechci nic říkat,“ odkašlal si Clint, „ale… proč je to tak průlomová informace?“

Tony se na něj prudce otočil, než mu došlo, že Clint neví, stejně jako neví ostatní. Nechápali, nemohli chápat.

„Protože Jötuni jsou divoké bestie, které neznají slitování, s krutostí vepsanou až v morku kostí. Jsou podlí, zákeřní. Zmučený křik jejich umírajících nepřátel je pro ně jako rajská hudba. Koupají se v jejich krvi, jako by to byly studny napájející samotný Yggdrasil,“ odrecitoval vynálezce na jeden výdech.

Překvapeně na něj zamrkali. „Proč zníš, jako kdybys někoho citoval?“ Natasha naklonila hlavu na stranu.

„Protože tohle nám vyprávěla matka, když jsme byli malí,“ vysvětlil Thor tiše. „Jötuni jsou monstra, které straší ásgardské děti ve snech. Zrůdy.“ Zvedl pohled od země, aby se Tonymu podíval do očí. „Předpokládám, že ti o nich vyprávěl Loki.“

Vážně přikývl, srdce těžké žalem. „Nejen o nich,“ přitakal. „Jak to zjistil?“

„Nejsem si jist,“ připustil Thor. „Otec mi o Lokiho původu pověděl až po… až po jeho pádu. Nevím, jak to zjistil Loki, to si nechal pro sebe.“

Bruce si odkašlal. „Zpomalte, prosím. Četl jsem pár knih o severské mytologii a pamatuju si něco o válce s Jötuny. Jestli to dobře chápu, Mraziví obři jsou pro Ásgarďany největší nepřátelé, jejich Nemesis.“ Počkal, než oba dva kývnou, a pak se narovnal. „Už asi začínám chápat, proč by se mohl chovat takhle.“

„Představ si, že tě vychovává horší verze Howarda Starka, která na tobě nenávidí všechno, v čem vynikáš, pořád ti předhazuje staršího bratra jako vzor a opakuje, že ať už děláš cokoli, nikdy nebudeš dost dobrý. A do toho přidej fakt, že je nakonec celý tvůj život lež, ty ani nejsi, kdo si myslíš, že jsi, ale zjistíš, že jsi zrůda – teda ještě větší, než za kterou tě považují.“

Steve se na Tonyho zamračil. „Neměl bys o Howardovi mluvit takhle, byl to dobrý muž.“

Miliardář ho zpražil pohledem. „Byl to příšerný otec, Rogersi. Nic o něm nevíš, tak važ svá slova.“

Kapitán se nadechoval k protestu, jenže Natasha do něj strčila loktem a zavrtěla hlavou, aby to nechal na později. „Jenže já tomu pořád nerozumím,“ řekla nakonec. „Proč by Ódin ve svém domě vychovával Jötuna, když je tak nenáviděl? Kdo jsou vůbec jeho rodiče? Nepředpokládám teda, že by byl Ódin jeho opravdový otec.“

Thor zavrtěl hlavou. „Není. Loki… Loki je syn Laufeye, jötunského krále.“

Tony sprostě zaklel, zatímco ostatním se ve tvářích zračilo pochopení. „Nech mě hádat. Politika.“

„Já nevím,“ přiznal hromovládce. „Neptal jsem se, protože mi na tom nesejde. Jötun nebo ne, Loki je stále můj bratr.“

Bruce neklidně poposedl. „Jak vůbec víme, že je to pravda? Nechci znít nezdvořile nebo tak, ale… vypadá jako člověk – nebo Ásgarďan. A rozhodně není obr.“

„Nevím ohledně té záležitosti s výškou, ale můj bratr je měnič – a velice schopný. Ani já jeho pravou podobu neviděl, protože ji po celý svůj život skrýval tímhle vzhledem.“

„Skryje se před predátorem, aby ho nenašel,“ zamručel Stark. „Automatický obranný mechanismus.“ Protože pro Jötuni Ásgarďané predátory _byli_.

Najednou sebou trhl, když se mu v hlavě vybavila vzpomínka. Přesně ta, která se mu zjevila v hlavě, když se ho pokusil svým žezlem ovládnout. „Mučili ho ohněm,“ špitl.

Steve nakrčil obočí. „Cože?“

„Na Helicarrieru jsem měl vizi, vzpomínku. Od Lokiho, když se mě dotkl tou svou magickou hůlkou. Ať už ho ovládal kdokoli, předtím ho mučili ohněm. Vím to. Cítil jsem to, jako kdybych si tím sám prošel. Pamatuju si, co s ním dělaly letní dny v Malibu – nedovedu si ani _představit_, jaké to pro Mrazivého obra musí být.“

V pozadí sebou Loki znova škubl a vykřikl, čímž na sebe přilákal pozornost všech. Chvíli čekali, jestli se něco bude dít, ale když se nestalo nic, vrátili se zpátky k rozhovoru. „Takže… Loki je vlastně úplně jiná rasa,“ zhodnotil Clint. „K čemu nám teď to vědomí je?“

„Teď?“ Natasha si zamyšleně skousla ret. „K ničemu. Alespoň zatím. I když si dovedu představit, že nebude nadšený, až zjistí, že to víme.“

„To rozhodně nebude,“ zavrtěl Tony hlavou.

Všichni si jenom povzdechli a téměř sborově se otočili na mága, přestože nyní nedělal nic. Dlouhou chvíli mlčeli a Tony si unaveně složil hlavu do dlaní.

Loki byl Jötun.

Bůh ohně byl Mrazivý obr. No není tohle ironie?

Sám pro sebe si zavrtěl hlavou a narovnal se, aby ho v tichosti sledoval. Navzdory všemu, co věděl i viděl, si Lokiho nedovedl představit jako bezcitnou zrůdu. _Nebyl_ to on, tohle nebyl _jeho_ Loki.

Nemohl být. Přestože byl Jötun, nebyl žádná zrůda. Prostě nebyl.

Zoufale se modlil, aby měl pravdu.


	24. -23- Utrpení myšlenek

_„Jak je na tom?“_

_„Slábne každým dnem. Stále mne udivuje, jak dlouho odolává. Ale nakonec povolí.“ Odmlčel se a on v jeho hlase _slyšel_ ten zvrácený úsměv. „Všichni nakonec povolí.“_

_Loki zaťal zuby. Ne, oponoval v duchu. Nesměl se nechat zlomit. Kdyby podlehl, svět by byl v nebezpečí. Kdyby podlehl, Ásgard by byl v nebezpečí. Thor, jeho matka… _

Anthony_ by byl v nebezpečí. _

_Nesešlo na tom, jak moc ho jeho milovaní nesnášeli. Nesešlo na tom, jakou zrůdu v něm viděli, jak moc jím pohrdali. Udělal by cokoli, aby je ochránil._

_Nebo… nebo ne? _

_Nenáviděli ho. Všem ublížil a oni ublížili _jemu_. Proč by jim na nich mělo záležet, když jim nikdy nezáleželo na něm? Opustili ho. Smáli se mu. Podceňovali ho. _

_Nechtěli ho. Jediné, k čemu jim sloužil, byla politika. Měl ho jeho bratr vůbec někdy rád? Zajímalo ho, jak se Loki cítí?_

_Nezajímalo. Nikdo se nestaral. Jediné, co znal, byla bolest a nenávist a vztek. _

_Ne. Ne, ne, to bylo špatně. Thor přece…_

_„Ebony?“_

_„Bojuje, Culle. Snaží se si namluvit, že ho měla jeho rodina –“ to slovo doprovodilo posměšné prsknutí – „někdy ráda. Že by kdokoli mohl milovat podlého lháře a intrikáře.“_

_Chladný smích nejedné bytosti, který však Lokiho myšlenky opět přehlušily. _

_Ach, jak jsi slabý, Laufeyův synu. Nepamatuješ si Thorova slova? Slíbil, že všechny Jötuny do jednoho povraždí. Jak by mohl mít rád takové monstrum? _

_Jsi na řadě, Loki. _

_Pustil tě do té nicoty. Poslal tě do hlubin vesmíru v naději, že už tě nikdy neuvidí. Poslal tě k _nám_. _

_Ne, chtěl protestovat. Ne, já sám jsem se pustil._

_Jenomže ten syčivý hlas, jenž tak rád trýznil jeho mysl, jej neopouštěl. Opravdu ses pustil sám? Přiznej si to. Znáš pravdu._

_Znal ji? Pochyboval o tom._

_Už nevěděl, co pravda je._

~~~

„– ajit mu, že je adoptovaný –“

_Kde to byl? Co se dělo? _

_Jeho vědomí si s ním hrálo, přeblikávalo mezi vzpomínkami a současností. Nevěděl, co se mu zdá a co je skutečné. Procital z jednoho světa bolesti do druhého, netušil, jestli blouzní nebo bdí. _

_Kdo to mluvil?_

„– ještě neskončil – o Lokim vědět – změní, jak se na něj díváš.“

_Slyšel své jméno, slyšel ta slova, ale nechápal jejich význam. _

_Thor. Thor a Tony. _

_Ne, ne, to nebylo správně. Kde se tady vzali? Nemohli tady být, vždyť v té tmavé cele byl sám. Musel být sám, nesměli tady být, ne s ním, ne kvůli němu –_

_Magie. Cítil svou magii. Jak to, že ji cítil? Drželi ho v poutech, den za dnem drželi jeho moc na uzdě, snažili se ho kontrolovat. Tak proč ji teď cítil, jak mu volně proudí žilami? Proč cítil, jak tryská z jeho těla, když ji on sám již nedovedl absorbovat? _

_Proč cítil, jak ho jeho vlastní magie ničí zevnitř, jak se snaží zacelit šrámy vytvořené na jeho mysli i těle, když to bylo nemožné?_

_Proč _cítil_?_

_~~~_

_Thanos se tohoto úkolu zhostil sám. _

_Loki se nemohl hýbat. Corvus a The Other jej drželi za paže, jako kdyby v sobě snad ještě měl sílu se vzpírat, zatímco Titán mu svými velkými prsty držel bradu, aby sebou necukal. Jehlu, jíž mu sešíval rty k sobě, svíral až s překvapivou jemností. _

_„Ačkoli tě rád slýchávám křičet, drahý Loki,“ broukl konejšivě, „Cull si stěžoval, že tvůj křik ruší vojáky při tréninku, a podle Ebonyho se snažíš se svou myslí bojovat tím, že si veškeré lži říkáš sám pro sebe. Naštěstí Proxima přišla s tímhle perfektním řešením – ne že by sis tím procházel poprvé, že?“_

_Nemohl ze sebe vydat jediné slovo. Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy, prsty mu cukaly v zoufalém gestu sáhnout po magii, ale nezmohl se na protiútok. _

_Věděl, že tohle Maw vytáhl z jeho vzpomínek, přestože Thanosovo místo tehdy zaujímal Ódin. Věděl, že to udělali, jen aby mu připomněli, že pro Ódina nic neznamená._

_Ale přestože si toho byl vědom, neznamenalo to, že bolest byla menší._

_Naopak, měl pocit, že ji to akorát znásobilo._

_Titán znova broukl a prsty mu setřel slzy. „Neplakej, Loki. Můžeš si za to sám. Stačí jenom souhlasit. S mou pomocí můžeš dobýt Midgard, můžeš všem těm Ásgarďanům ukázat, jak moc tvým talentem mrhali. Stačí jediné slovo a všechno skončí. Jediné, co musíš udělat, je říct ‚ano.‘“_

_Souhlas. Souhlas a ta bolest skončí. Souhlas a můžeš se pomstít za všechno, co ti Ódin provedl. Souhlas a dokaž, že nejsi jenom druhořadý mág, za kterého tě považují. _

_Řekni ano, Loki, a všechno, po čem jsi kdy toužil, bude tvé. _

_S veškerou silou, jíž v sobě našel, zvedl oči a plivl Thanosovi do tváře. S polovinou úst zašitých to nešlo tak, jak by chtěl, ale cítil se spokojeně, když viděl, jak Titánovi po krku stékají sliny smíchané s krví. _

_Všechny jeho děti ztuhly, nikdo ani nepípl. Čekali, jak jejich pán zareaguje. Jako poslušní psi._

_A tím Loki nebyl. Nesešlo na tom, jak moc ho mučili, ani jak temné jeho myšlenky byly. Nenechal se zlomit, ještě ne. _

_Ještě ne. _

_Sledoval, jak si Thanos znechuceně utřel krk. „Máš štěstí,“ zachraptěl, když mu jehlu zabořil hluboko do kůže, „že mi budeš užitečnější živý než mrtvý.“_

_Když se o pár hodin později prohýbal pod tisícem ostrých jehliček zabodávajících se mu do břicha bez možnosti vydat ze sebe jedinou hlásku, začal litovat svých činů._

_~~~_

_Síla, jež kolovala jeho tělem, byla ohromná. Rozebírala ho zevnitř, přetvářela ho k obrazu svému, stávala se jeho součástí. _

_Každý mág věděl, jak nebezpečný může Yggdrasil být. Jen velice zkušení a nadaní mágové dovedli propůjčit si jeho sílu a využít ji ke svým účelům. A on se pyšnil svými schopnostmi, protože využíval větve Yggdrasilu k cestování mezi světy, protože zvládal spojit svou vlastní magii s magií Světového stromu._

_Ale tohle… tohle bylo něco jiného. Žádná bytost v Devíti světech nedovedla pojmout moc Yggdrasilu, aniž by z toho vyšla příčetná._

_A Loki se v ní koupal._

_S každou vteřinou ho Yggdrasil pohlcoval. Silný magický potenciál, jímž vládl, byla jeho spása i zkáza zároveň. Jeho magie bylo to jediné, co ho drželo naživu, ale zároveň mu způsobovala bolest, o níž se mu nezdálo._

_Yggdrasil byl starý jako samotný vesmír. Jeho síla byla tak nekonečná, tak cizí a neznámá. Prastará magie si skrze jeho vlastní našla cestu do mágova těla a on sílil a slábl současně. Cítil, jak se mu moc Yggdrasilu vrývá do morku kostí, do jeho krve, jak se stává součástí jeho magie._

_Bolelo to, jako kdyby ztrácel část sebe samého, jen aby našel něco nového. _

_Nestálo to za to. _

_Pomalu ztrácel zdravý rozum. Nevěděl, jak dlouho už byl vězněm Yggdrasilu. Nevěděl, jak dlouho už neviděl nic jiného, než to temnotné bílo, jak dlouho neslyšel nic jiného, než ty bezhlesé výkřiky. _

_Když padal z Bifröstu, tajně doufal, že ten pád přežije a přistane na jakémkoli životadárném světě. _

_Teď doufal, že zemře dřív, než úplně zešílí._

_~~~_

Otevřel oči.

Ani se nepohnul, jeho dech nezrychlil ani nezpomalil.

Trvalo mu jen okamžik přijít na to, co je jinak. Na rozdíl od všech ostatních vidin, vzpomínek a částečných procitnutí, bolest teď nebyla zdrcující. Vlastně se jen stala nepříjemným pocitem v pozadí, který dovedl snadno přehlížet.

Zamrkal a opatrně, v obavách, že nad sebou ztratí kontrolu, pohnul prsty. Zvedl ruce nad sebe a pak se pomalu posadil, dýchaje pravidelně. Napjatě očekával, kdy se bolest připomene, ale to se nikdy nestalo.

Hlava se mu točila, takže se soustředil na své ruce namísto okolí. S nakrčeným obočím zíral na zelenomodré vystouplé žíly, ale věděl, že s tím teď nemůže nic udělat.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Potřeboval se zklidnit, protože cítil, jak mu magie téměř praská v žilách touhou vyrazit na jeho obranu.

Strnul. _Magie_? Jeho vlastní magie, svobodná a nepoutaná? A jeho mysl… oproštěná vlivu The Othera i jejich spojení.

Ruce se mu roztřásly, když zapátral v hlavě a konečně se rozvzpomněl. Midgard. Kámen mysli. Stark Tower, Avengers, jejich souboj a –

„Loki?“

Prudce se otočil za tím zvukem, jen aby stanul tváří v tvář svému vynálezci. Klečel jen necelý metr od něj, díval se na něj s nejistotou vepsanou ve tváři a s nečitelnýma kávovýma očima.

Cítil, jak mu srdce bije rychleji a rychleji, ale ani se nepohnul. Nevěděl, jak smrtelník zareaguje, a to poslední, co by si teď přál, bylo ho vyděsit.

Užuž se nadechoval, aby něco řekl, ale zarazil se, ještě než stačil otevřít ústa. Protože co by tak mohl říct? Vždyť ho ten muž musel jistě nenávidět. Po tom všem, co provedl jeho zemi, jeho týmu, _jemu_.

Jak by ho mohl uvítat s otevřenou náručí?

Pochyboval, že by to jakákoli omluva spravila.

„Starku,“ hlesl nakonec, jméno _Anthony_ na jazyku. „Svolej Avengers. Musíte se připravit na válku.“


End file.
